Destiny's Call
by NatsuMikanAnimeAddict
Summary: Natsume's been a bad boy. A member of the Black Ops. When he met Mikan, his life changed.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: UHMMMM...GAKUEN ALICE BELONGED TO ME ABOUT UHMMMM ...HOW BOUT NEVER? YES, I KNOW, IT HURTS...BUT IT'S THE TRUTH AFTER ALL...T^T... HAR2**

**A/N: Hello... Umm... It's my first time to write a story... Please go easy on me... I'm still young, you know... Anyway, where were we? Oh right. Carry on...**

**Summary: Natsume's been a bad boy. A member of the Black Ops. When he met Mikan, his life changed.**

***Destiny's Call***

***Chapter 1***

_Howalon... Sweet delicious Howalon... Hmm... Ahhh... Howalon...Just one little bite..._

_I reached out my hand and savoured the heavenly taste of my dear Howalon... Delicious! Wait, my tummy feels funny. Hmm... It feels like it's vibrating... WHAT THE-?_

The girl's hand flew to her stomach and held out what seemed to be a vibrating hand-held cellphone. Groggily, she turned off the alarm and the vibrating subsided. She glanced at her clock.

Ouch.

Realization dawned on her.

"I'M LATE!"

The now fully awake brunette dashed from her bed and HURRIED. I mean _hurried_. In 3 minutes, she was out from her room and running to her new classroom.

She turned on a corner and---hit somebody.

She hit the floor and clutched her behind. It hurt.

"Ooof! Hey, watch where you're going, you walking landslide!"

"Tch. I could say the say the same to you," muttered the offender (in the girl's view, of course).

The girl looked up and stared into crimson. She looked on, momentarily forgetting the death threat she wanted to launch, captivated.

"When you're done ogling at me, weren't you just getting to class?" he said with a smirk on his handsome features.

"Pffft... What did you say? How dare you--- Oh my gosh! I completely forgot! You're lucky I'm in a hurry..." She darted away from him. When she glanced back, he was gone.

_Just who was that guy? Red eyes, so entrancing... He looked so hand---Hey, what am I thinking? Forget about that boy. I hope I won't be seeing him anymore..._

"Mikan-chan! I thought you weren't going to show up!" exclaimed my new homeroom teacher, Narumi-sensei. "Well, better late than never, right? Now, when I give you a sign come in and introduce yourself, alright? Then, let's go!"

Narumi-sensei went inside the room and said, a little too perkily for my taste, "Class, we have a new student today."

"Oooh. Ne, sensei, is it a boy or a girl?" a female voice stated.

Murmurs went around the room. "She's a girl." Proclaimed Narumi-sensei.

The door opened and in went Mikan. "Good morning, everyone! I'm Mikan Sakura, 16."

Just then, a boy entered the room.

"Good morning, Natsume! It's so good of you to join us! Mikan-chan, Natsume here will be your partner. Please occupy the vacated seat next to Natsume. Class, it will be a free period. Well, ja!"

Mikan walked across the aisle.

"Hey there, Mikan-chan! I'm Nonoko and this is Anna! It's so nice to meet you!" the blue haired girl shook Mikan's hand. The brunette smiled warmly. Mikan continued walking.

"Ahh, Sakura-san, I'm Kokoroyomi and this is Kitsuneme! You can call me Koko," the boy with a smile plastered on his face greeted. "Nice to meet you," replied Mikan.

She reached her seat and finally looked at the man who was supposed to be her _partner_. "Good morning, Natsume--"

That moment, Mikan Sakura almost had a heart attack.

***Natsume's POV***

I was running away. Technically, I was skipping class.

I turned a corner and somebody bumped on me. She bumped on me and called me a walking landslide! Man was I pissed.

Then she looked up and... Wow... She had the most beautiful eyes. Warm chocolate orbs just staring at me. Wait a minute, Natsume. Are you out of your mind? She's probably just another fan girl. She was ogling.

"When you're done ogling at me, weren't you just getting to class?" I said with all the sarcasm I could muster.

She did what fan girls never did. She SCREAMED at my face "HOW DARE YOU!" Man, she's different. I could swear she was itching to slap my face. Hn. Interesting, this girl's different.

She ran off after muttering something about my being lucky she was in a hurry.

I was bored. I went back to my classroom. I don't why; I just wanted to go back to my room. When I opened the door, that lame excuse of a teacher, Narumi, was introducing somebody to the class. I didn't take heed of him. I took my manga out of my desk and put it on my face and lay back. I was planning to get some shut eye when the new girl sat beside me. Not that I care. After all, the seat beside me _was _the only vacant one…

The new girl greeted me with a vaguely familiar voice…

"Good morning, Natsume—"She cut off. She looked like she was speechless or something. I was wrong. She screamed again. "YOU!"

"Hn. Shut up, Polka." She seethed.

"What did you say, you perverted Fox?" this time, a little bit quieter.

I glared at her.

Ruka Nogi, my best friend had to intervene.

"Natsume, go easy on her will you? She's new!" Ruka said. I had to follow. For Ruka.

So, I eyed her instead. She wasn't beautiful, but not too ugly. She looked pretty average wearing the Academy's Middle School's female uniform… Tch. "Whatever." I lay back again.

***Mikan's POV***

This guy's getting on my nerves! He even called me Polka! I can feel the blood on my cheeks. Sigh. Since I can't do anything about this guy, I'll just make friends with everybody! Well, now I have 4 friends! Uhhmm... Nonoko, Anna, Kitsuneme, and Koko! Even the class rep, Yuu, seems nice...

I was approached by a girl with raven locks and violet eyes. She's gorgeous!

"Baka." Ouch. That hurt. I smiled. "Yes?"

"Watch your back." "Huh?" I couldn't understand. I let it pass. I admit, that statement had me thinking. Unfortunately, an idiot like me doesn't think very well.

The bell rang. Everybody picked up their books and hastened out of the classroom.

In a daze, I arranged my books and walked zombie-like past the door. All the while I was processing about what Hotaru-san said earlier. But this busted factory of a brain can't seem sort the problem out.

Little did I know I would learn the answer while I was still stupidly thinking.

I was walking back to my room when I was bombarded with water. At first I was shocked. Who wouldn't? I was soaked to the bone. I was mad also a bit scared. My Alice of Nullification only works on Alices, not pranks... Hmm… I bit my lip. I waited for the water to stop.

When the water subsided, a troop of girls came into my view. I realized who they were. Fan girls. They were wearing their 'angry' faces. Normally, they showed only their 'cute and in-love' faces to everybody, especially the one they're eying for.

Their self-proclaimed leader, Sumire Shouda, stepped forward.

"How dare you treat our Natsume-sama like that? Have you no respect? You'll feel the wrath of the Natsume/Ruka Fan club!" screeched Sumire. She lunged at me and---

I swear, what happened next would probably the happiest moment of my life…

Hotaru came to save me. Thank goodness! She was riding an elephant robot that was filled with water. With the push of a button, the fan girls were soaking wet and were running back to their dorms.

Sumire let go of me and ran away, too.

"I told you to watch your back. Baka." Hotaru said, still stoic. I could tell she was also a bit worried. I could also tell that she can't show her feelings so openly to anyone. I like her anyway.

**(BTW: Hotaru was giving Mikan a cold glare the whole time. As Mikan is so dense, she didn't notice. She mistook the glare for a stoic look. Hohum. Typical Mikan…)**

With that harrowing episode, I just obtained my new best friend.


	2. Meeting Everyone

**A/N: Cool! I made it this far! Yey me! Sorry. I'm a person that's easily overjoyed. Please carry on.**

***Chapter 2***

***Mikan's POV***

It's that day of the week when we went to our respective Alice Class. There are 5 types or Alices. Yuu, the Class Rep, is in the Latent class his Alice being Illusion. Ruka is in the Somatic Class, his Alice being Animal Pheromone. Hotaru is in the Technology Class because her Alice is Invention. I'm in the Special Ability Class. I told you earlier. My Alice is Nullification. It cancels out any Alices near me or trying to attack me. That's 4. The 5th is the Dangerous Ability Class. Natsume's here. His Alice is Fire.

I myself am going to my class. I seem to be lost. It's typical for a person with no sense of direction. I stood underneath a Sakura tree. I sat down. Somebody jumped down the tree. What? I turned around and guess who I saw?

Natsume Hyuuga.

Damn. He was wearing that smile again. Perhaps I should call it a smirk. He looked so smug. He was so hands---

"Falling for me, Polka?" He smirked.

"You Pervert!!! You egotistical fox!!!" I was pissed. I swear a nerve popped in my head.

"Hn. Whatever." He stiffened. He walked away. "See ya later, Polka."

"I have a name you know!" I said in a huff.

"You know, you're late for class." the a new voice came from behind me.

I looked behind me, my heart hammering. There stood a high school student. He had spiky dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. A star tattoo rested underneath one eye. All in all, he's cute.

"I'm Tsubasa Andou. Your senpai. You must be Hyuuga's partner. Mikan Sakura right? So you're Special Ability class' new member?" he said with a small smile. A smile I trusted completely.

"Yes. Tsubasa-senpai, do you know the way to the Special Ability Class? I seem to be lost."

"I'll do better than direct you. I can take you there. I'm that class' representative. I know, unbelievable!" senpai said jokingly.

We reached a door. Senpai opened it for me and introduced me to everyone. I met Misaki-sempai, a pink-haired girl who has the Doppelganger Alice. It turns out that Tsubasa-senpai's Alice is Shadow Manipulation. Cool.

"Everybody seems so close here." I noticed.

"That's because the number of students here at SA Class is low compared to other classes." answered Tsubasa-senpai.

"Oh really? What about the Dangerous Ability Class? Isn't their number lesser, too?"

"Yes, but it's rumoured that the DA kids don't really have classes like we do. It's said that they are forced to do missions outside the school. Don't worry; I'm sure that it's not true…" Tsubasa-senpai must have read the worry in my face. After all, Natsume was in the Dangerous Ability class.

The whole SA Class made me forget about that conversation immediately. I willingly did too. I pushed that thought to the recesses of my mind.

We had fun the whole period long until the bell rang signalling the end of classes.

***Days Later***

***Normal POV***

"Good morning, everyone!" greeted Mikan. She proceeded to her desk beside Natsume.

Mikan's group of friends approached the Nullifier. "Mikan-chan, are you going to the summer festival? Everyone's going. It's really nice there. There are rides, stores, stalls,… Uhhmmm…" said Nonoko couldn't think of other examples.

Hotaru cut in—"There's Howalon, too…" with an evil glint in her eye. Hotaru already knows Mikan's weaknesses.

"OOHH!! Howalon??!! I'm in!!!" cried an overexcited Mikan. "When does it start?"

"Next week." Informed Yuu.

The classroom's door opened and Jinno-sensei came in. "Alright, everyone, go back to your seats. We'll start class now."

Jin-Jin was talking about something boring. Mostly about the Spaniards attacking and oppressing the Filipinos. Nobody listened to him.

Koko, who has the Mind-Reading Alice, had his fun reading his classmate's minds.

**Nonoko:** _The new batch won't be coming until next month. I might have to create it then. A dash of leech juice, a pinch of garlic…uhmmm… I have to buy rat's splee---_

Koko stopped listening to Nonoko.

**Kitsu: **_The old haunted wing is teeming with ghosts. I saw one yesterday. I was flying over when I noticed a bloody---_

Koko stopped listening to Kitsu.

**Ruka: **_March 16, 1521 Magellan arrived at---_

It was too boring. Was that even Ruka?

**Hotaru: **_Oi, Yome, stop reading my mind. If you don't I'll be forced to---_

Koko didn't bother to finish listening to Hotaru's threat. He knew Hotaru enough. Everybody's minds were safe for another day.

Meanwhile, a certain brunette was oblivious to the world. Her thoughts were elsewhere.

Mikan sat there, daydreaming about Howalon.

_Howalon… Howalon… Howalon… hehehehe… Howalon… Howalon… Howalon…Sweet sweet Howalon…_

"Oi, Polka." Guess who. Natsume snapped her out of her reverie.

"Yes, Natsume?" replied Mikan with a forced smile… She was irritated…

"Stop drooling… It makes me embarrassed to sit next to you… I was thinking, why do you always wear children's underwear? Polka suits you better than strawberries," the raven haired boy smirked.

A nerve popped on Mikan head. She realized what he meant. "NATSUME!!!" she yelled.

"What is that about Sakura? Detention with Hyuuga! Get out NOW!" hollered a grim Jin-Jin. Hn, didn't even listen to an excuse… :

"But—"retorted a distraught Mikan.

"NO BUTS! You will stay with Hyuuga in the whole of the Alice Festival! That will serve as your punishment for being so rude and loud in class! Now GET OUT!!!"

"Come on, Polka." Natsume took Mikan's hand much too every fan girls dismay and led her out of the room.

**(A/N: Yeah, I know, I'm jealous, too. Wait, that's not what you mean? OMG! I'm so dead..—**_**blushes deeply--**_**)**

They stopped underneath the Sakura tree. It's Natsume's favourite spot. It's quiet there.

Mikan let go of the flame caster's hand. Surprisingly, she didn't give much of a fight. Heck, she didn't give a fight at all. Natsume thought this was odd.

Natsume laid back and tried to take a nap. Silence enveloped both of them. Natsume was shocked. He didn't show it of course. Just internally. It's really rare that the brunette would fall silent, you know. She's always loud during class time and gives Natsume a headache. Her high-pitched voice makes him feel like his ears are going to bleed. But now, the noisy girl was silent.

Perhaps it was just his hallucination? Nah.

Mikan _was_ silent. For Natsume, it was a miracle and a mystery. He sat up and turned to face---

A BLUSHING MIKAN???

What in the world?

***

**A/N: Please forgive me. I know most readers HATE cliffies but I personally think cliffs give a thrill to the story. **

**Fine. I won't keep you hanging forever. I just hope there a people in the world who will notice this humble story of mine. Please review. If not for me then for your conscience. Thanks a ton!!!**


	3. Blackmailed

***Chapter 3***

"Mi—Polka, are you… BLUSHING?"

"I-I-I-I'm not! I'm red with anger! I-I-I-I mean, you took me out of the room for Pete's sake!! Who gave you authority to hold my hand? WHO??!!! " Mikan screeched indignantly, intent on explaining why she was so red. It would have been funny if people were actually there. She blubbered on…

**(A/N: I can just imagine it… Hilarious!!)**

She looked so funny.

Just then something unexpected happened.

He laughed. NATSUME_ LAUGHED._

_Click._

Mikan was dumbfounded.

_What was wrong with the world today?_

_Click._

What is wrong with that sound? Dunno, but it's just wrong. Wrong, I say.

_Click._

Her face was so shocked. She was so stunned.

He was swallowed by another fit of laughter.

_Click._

Now she was plain irritated. What's with that clicking noise?

The brunette raised her chocolate orbs heavenward. What she saw gave her the 3rd fright of the day. The _third._

Hotaru was looking down on us from her invented flying robot duck, her favourite camera in hand, an evil smile on her face, eyes shining with the dollar sign. It wouldn't be exaggerating if her eyes were neon signs…

***When Natsume stopped laughing***

Natsume only stopped laughing when he noticed Mikan looking up.

His face kept the stoic look but inside, he was nervous. He knew what Hotaru could do. What Hotaru would do. If he does what she wants, she might even consider postponing the revelation. Yes, that's what she'll want. That's what she'll be after. Of course he'll know. He's not an idiot. She knows that, too.

The title "BLACKMAILING QUEEN" suits her perfectly as well as "THE ICE QUEEN"—mostly because of the emotionless façade she wears and the cold mercy she gives to her victims. She doesn't mind the titles, further raising her reputation.

**(A/N: I MYSELF CAN'T TELL YOU WHAT HAPPENED NEXT. EVEN I DON'T KNOW. THEY WON'T TELL ME. WHENEVER I ASK, NATSUME WOULD GIVE ME A DEATH GLARE, MIKAN WOULD LAUGH NERVOUSLY AND HOTARU WOULD INSTANTLY POLISH HER BAKA BAZOOKA 3000. WHAT WOULD YOU DO? JUST REVIEW ME LATER)**

***The day before the festival***

***At the School Park***

"So… Tomorrow then? You know where to meet right?" said a nervous Ruka to a silent crowd. Silent AND nervous. The posse was enveloped in a negative aura. Everybody's wondering what happened after Jin-Jin kicked Mikan and Natsume out of the class in the middle of a lesson. (The three of them haven't told anybody yet.)

"Yep. At the front gate right? Until tomorrow." Mikan was the only one who could answer and break the awkward silence. The whole group of friends were there: Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume, Ruka, Yuu, Koko, Kitsu, Nonoko, Anna, and would you believe it, Sumire! Turns out she forgave Mikan and was even friends with her now!!

One by one, pair by pair, they left until only Mikan, Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka were left.

**(BTW: RUKA KNOWS. HE WAS HIDING BEHIND THE TREE LINE AND KEPT HIMSELF HIDDEN UNTIL THE THREE PARTED WAYS. SORRY FOR TELLING YOU ONLY NOW. HOHUM… HAIRBRAINED ME… HAR2… T^T)**

***The next day***

***Front Gate***

Everybody assembled.

"Yeah!! Let's start!! Wait, are you going pair by pair?" asked Mikan…

"Seems so," answered Yuu. "Nonoko and Anna are going around together, they said Anna had to check on her restaurant-stall**(I KNOW, WEIRD, RIGHT?). **Nonoko is going to accompany her. Kitsu and Koko and going to try the rides while Sumire and I will be watching to keep them out of trouble. If it's not too much of a bother, we six will to go our separate way from you four."

"Nah, it's fine. You guys have fun!!" replied an exited Mikan. She was dying to get her hands on those Howalon…

"Okay, then. Natsume and I will be heading out, too. Maybe we'll see you later, Sakura-san, Imai-san!" saluted Ruka. He was hurrying because Natsume had already begun walking after muttering "Let's go, Ruka."

Mikan dragged Hotaru to the Howalon store. It was a long line, but Mikan was determined to wait for her precious Howalon.

Meanwhile, Hotaru was still saying nothing. She was too intent on thinking about what would be happening later on. The money she'll get after that isn't far from the thought. She suddenly smiled. She was thinking about the plan she had agreed on with Natsume. **(Perhaps it would be better if it stated **_**she had FORCED on Natsume?**_**)**

***Hotaru's POV***

The baka was just blabbering there. Hohum. Nothing's fun around here. We've been waiting in line for hours. I'm not the kind of person that waits.

But if it's for money, I'll risk it.

Hyuuga was really a business minded man. Unfortunately for him, I'm way much better at the game than he is. I've been through it longer.

Since I was I child, I have always been goal-oriented. My dream is to be the most successful person in the world. If you think that's easy for a girl like me, you're wrong.

Facts to prove it's not easy:

First: My best friend is an idiot and constantly needs saving from fan girls. I happen to know for a fact that she unknowingly likes that Hyuuga guy.

Second: I am obsessed with this hobby of mine. You know, blackmailing. It's fun. Especially when I take a picture of Nogi. It gives me a feeling of something. I just don't know what.

Third: I may know everything about everyone and may have the power to squeeze the truth of their feelings out of them, but I can't seem to be able to express my own feelings.

Fourth: Hyuuga seems to be an obstacle in my way. He's rich and smart. If he wants to, he can. I don't need to give you an example. It would just be a waste of my time.

Back to the fun. I blackmailed Hyuuga to go near the baka. He has to, anyway. My blackmailing was just for fun. As you can possibly remember, Jin-Jin forced them to stick together during the Alice Festival. If you can't remember, don't come near me ever again. I might be contaminated by your idiocy. You must have gotten it from Mikan.

It seems like you remember. You are permitted to listen again.

I left Mikan who was drooling over the Howalon. She didn't notice my leave. I kind of anticipated that. For Howalon, she would do anything. I turned on a new gadget that I invented.

Let me introduce to you Invention 123: the SPY FLY. It follows the person that you want followed. It is complete with a GPRS and homing device. Its eyes are actually cameras that are connected to a wireless LCD that you hold in your hand. The LCD is touch screen and can serve as a cellphone.

So, I was letting my Spy Fly I dog Hyuuga around the festival. Spy Fly II was following Nogi. The two were together until Hyuuga suddenly looked at his watch and said "I have an appointment with somebody. See you later, Ruka." He ran off and left Spy Fly I behind. I summoned Spy Fly I and II and turned a corner to get to Nogi.

I had in my hand a picture of Nogi wearing a tutu complete with a curly blond wig.

"Come with me."

He knew better than to fight.


	4. What's Wrong With Whom?

***Chapter 4***

***Flashback***

The robot hummingbird woke Natsume from his sleep under the Sakura Tree. He was almost ready to burn the mini-bot when he realized that this is an Imai invention. She would most definitely publish those photos now if she learns he burned her invention. The flame caster snatched the bird instead and settled to read the note written in minute writing tied to the robot's leg. It said:

_Go with the baka to the Alice Festival. The photos will be given after. If not, consider yourself done. Nice smile, Hyuuga._

A camera was installed on the hummingbird and recorded everything. Fortunately for Natsume, he kept his mask on and didn't let any expression out.

Natsume was fuming. But he knew that if he looked angry, Hotaru will—maybe it would be better if he didn't think about that. If everyone learned that NATSUME HYUUGA _smiled,_ let alone _LAUGHED,_ goodbye reputation forever.

The raven haired boy stretched his feet and slept as if there wasn't a threat over his head.

***End of Flashback***

***While waiting in line***

"I'm going to buy the biggest box!! No, it seems I don't have enough money… Then I'll just buy the middle-sized box!! Just ten is fine with me… Maybe I can take some from Hotaru… Hmm… Yeah, that seems okay…" Mikan went on and on and on and on…

This must be the time when Hotaru left her.

***an hour later***

***Mikan's POV***

"Howalon… Howalon! Sweet sweet Howalon! Howalon—ne, where's Hotaru?"

I looked around. NO Hotaru. Not behind me, not above me, not in front of me, where is she? I reached the cashier and bought a middle-sized box of Howalon. NO WAY was I going to leave my Howalon to search for Hotaru.

But still…

"Hotaruuuuu! Where are you?" I might have screeched, once, twice… Alright only 56. Heehee..

I ran around like a maniac. All the while clutching the Howalon as if it could help me find Hotaru. Right!! I could go to Anna's Restaurant-Stall! **(I know, it still sounds weird…)**

Turning to a corner, I hit somebody. AGAIN.

"What a klutz. If you continue this, no one will want to marry you. Nobody wants a klutz for a wife." The person said, not even budging to help me stand up… Hey, that voice sounds familiar… I looked up.

Mikan, never look up ever again. It only shortens your life. Always remember that. From now on, in order to preserve my lifespan, I will not avert my eyes to the upward direction again.

What, too corny? Well it's true! The face I looked into gave me a shock and a hint of irritation.

Natsume Hyuuga.

"It's so nice of you to help me stand up, Natsume," all my sarcasm and bitterness was evident in my tone.

"You told me to not hold your hand anymore. So I didn't." So smug. Grrr… I can see he really doesn't care.

"Whatever." I picked myself up and looked at the spilled Howalon. "OMG! My Howalon!" Despair, despair… Why does Lady Luck hate me? What did I do? T^T

Natsume shrugged and left. He really doesn't care, does he? Ouch. Why do I feel so hurt? That guy's nothing but bad news. He wouldn't take a second look at me. Hey, what am I thinking? Shut up, Mikan! You shouldn't think about such things!

I turned around, too. I picked up the fluff puffs and dumped them into the nearest trashcan. I wasn't hungry anymore. It was nearly 5 pm. Wow, time flew so fast.

I let my feet take me to wherever they wanted. I didn't care anymore.

My eyes were blurry. I didn't know where I was going. I stumbled forward. I distinctly remember the sun setting. It was pretty. The rays of the sun shot over the Northern Forest. I followed the light. It was slowly getting darker. I was a bit scared. Was I lost again? Probably. I can't see anything. It was pitch black.

I saw a glint of light ahead. Then it was gone. I took a step and then another. I began to realize that I was in the Northern Forest. How dumb. Why'd I realize this now? I should have known a while ago. I must look stupid. I was tripping over tree roots. My skirt was swathed with mud. It had drizzled earlier. It stopped about an hour ago.

My tears were gone. I must have used them all up.

A few leaves rustled. I twitched. Whatever. My mood was gone with my tears.

I pushed a branch back and what I saw made my bulge. Wow.

It was the lake. They called it Fate's Waters. It is said that if you manage to find the lake, Fate will definitely let you meet your soul mate. Many romantic girls and boys have tried to look for this place, but most back out while in the forest. It's too spooky.

I admit, I am a bit proud of myself. I made it through the 'haunted' forest. I sat on the lakeshore. The small waves made by the cool breeze were very calming. Entirely different from the forest behind me. A few branches overhung the spot I was squatting on. The full moon was mirrored on the smooth and sparkly surface of the lake. Everything was so peaceful.

"Congrats, Mikan!" I congratulated myself. "You made it out of that maze! Now how are you supposed to figure out a way to get back to your dorm?"

Some_thing_ moved across the lake.

Nope. It had a head, arms and two legs. It's human. I relaxed a bit. Just a smidge. You never know, maybe it could swim over to my side of the lake. Or maybe even fly over. That would be more practical. After all, this is Alice Academy. Anything could happen.

Right. Anything could happen… That means the legend about the lake must be true!

I squinted my eyes and tried to see the other _person _more clearly. It could be a boy. He was sitting in the shadows. By the moonlight I can only see his silhouette. How I wish I had one of Hotaru's gadgets!

If _he _(person across the lake) IS a boy, he must be my soul mate!!

Ha! In your face Natsume! There _is_ a possibility I can get married someday!

Hmmm… Natsume…

Why am I so affected? It's not like I expected something from him… It's not like I confessed my love to him… It's not like he left me forever…

What's this feeling? I feel disappointed somehow. Why? I must have hit my head with too many branches earlier. With all that running, my brain must be all shaken and disoriented…

Perhaps maybe, just maybe, my heart has been yearning for him all this time? Could Natsume be the person across the lake? I feel funny. It's like I'm ecstatic… Weird.

Do I really want him that much? Does he want me, too? I will never know.

Natsume. He shrugged and turned his back on me. It was like a sword was thrusted into my heart. It hurt. I want to push it away, to never see that back walking away from me ever again. I was left once. I don't want to be left again. I wanted to make sure this person wouldn't shrug me off, too.

I called to the person, "Natsume?" I paused. I gulped. "Is that you?"

It was then that I realized I was crying. My hot tears were silently dropping to the water. It made ripples. Great.

Silence replied to me. I stood up. I momentarily forgot I was squatting. I let my right foot touch the water. Brrrr… It was cold. No matter. I took a step closer.

_He _was standing now, too, and took a step forward. His hands were at his sides. From this distance, I couldn't see if they were balled into fists or not. But I could tell he was looking at me. When I took another step, he stepped back, as if telling me not to get any closer.

I took another step. The water was halfway to my knees. My tears continued to pour.

Drop by drop, they fell to the lake. Drip… Drip… Drip… Still he didn't respond. Not a word he uttered to me.

"Is that you, Natsume? Don't go! Wait! Come back! Don't leave me here alone!"

He was taking steps back. I didn't know him, but I didn't want him to go. I had a feeling that if he leaves, I'll feel really sad. I don't know why.

My eyes became all blurry again. I couldn't see. I stumbled and fell. The rocks grazed my knees. It hurt. It hurt all over.

My eyes closed and all I could see was darkness.


	5. His side of the story

***Chapter 5***

***Natsume's POV***

Hn. Imai really had me by the neck. Curse her. Ruka and I were walking around the park. Actually, I just wanted to sit down under the Sakura tree and sleep. But no. Imai here blackmailed me into spending the whole festival with Polka. Not that I care. Besides, I needed to do something productive. Sleeping all day doesn't seem to be the jackpot for me.

I looked at my watch and told Ruka I had an appointment with somebody. I ran away.

I knew exactly where she was. She would be at the Howalon store. She seems to be an addict of it. What's so good with Howalon anyway? It's a waste of money and time.

I turned a corner and guess who bumped into me. Polka. Her precious Howalon jumped into the air. I calculated that I couldn't save them so I let them fall to the ground. What shocked me most was Polka. She was sprawled on the floor with her skirt askew.

"What a klutz. If you continue this, no one will want to marry you. Nobody wants a klutz for a wife." I wanted to bite my tongue. Damn my witty mind. I didn't help her up. If I will, those electric waves will go through my skin again. Weird. Whatever.

You already know what happened. I shrugged and turned around. With that action, I felt a pang in my chest. It was like it was filled with lead. Heavy. I wanted to look back and see what her reaction was but—I had a feeling that I would only feel heavier. I'm not sure why. Call it _intuition_ if you want. I don't care.

I felt guilty with my actions so I went back to check on her. She was absent-mindedly picking up the Howalon and duped them into the trash can. Then, with a far-away look on her face, she walked around. I followed her around while keeping a safe distance between us and carefully dodging any fan girls. She suddenly ran to the Northern Forest.

It was getting dark. There was a drizzle coming. I can't use my Alice or else she'll see me and think I was following her or something.

Stupid Polka running off to who-knows-where alone. Now I have to find her. It wasn't hard. She was loud while _crying?_ Why the heck was she crying? She arrived at Fate's Waters. I took a shortcut and circled around the lake across her and sat in the shadows.

I gazed at her. She was clear in the moonlight. She suddenly out of nowhere shouted "Congrats, Mikan!" and murmured something to herself. A branch was in my way and I knocked it out. She must have noticed my movement. Drat.

She looked up and stared straight at me. I didn't move. Her beautiful and warm chocolate orbs glittered against the moonlight.

Her tears spilled over. The lake water rippled with them. She shouted "Natsume?"

Oh. It was a question. She knew it was me?

"Is that you?" I guess she doesn't. I didn't reply. I continued looking at her and watching her cry.

I was watching her cry? Was she crying because of me? My already heavy heart doubled its weight. Ouch.

I watched her cry her eyes out. She was crying. I wasn't used to this Mi—Polka. Whew. That was close. She's always laughing or smiling. It breaks my heart to see her like this. What? That's new.

After a few moments, she stood up. I stood up, too. No way was I going to see her devastated face up close. It already hurt from this distance.

She took a step. Involuntarily, I stepped forward, too. She was going to get wet! It was freezing cold, for Pete's sake! Is she going near here? With her following steps, I resisted the urge to swim to her. I decided to run to her instead. Dry.

I stepped back and ran to her. I heard her cries. I quickened my pace. I wanted to console her NOW.

I was nearly halfway when I felt a presence. I skidded to a stop. I was on my guard. It was an evil aura. It was an aura I knew completely.

Persona.

He blocked my way. He was with someone. It was a girl. I couldn't see her, but I could feel her.

If I ran to Polka now, she'll surely be involved in the problem I'm in.

"Good evening, Natsume. Or should I say _Black Cat_? It's such a surprise to find you here! Who are you meeting?" That cursed son of a bitch was practically threatening me.

"Don't fool with me. What do want, Persona?" I resisted the urge to burn his tongue. Damn him.

"Get ready for a mission. ESP's calling for you. Come with me. My friend here will take care of your unfinished business."

"I'll come with you. Leave her alone. I just happened to be there."

"Whatever you say." As I passed by him, he reached out his filthy hand. That bastard actually thought I would let him touch me!

"Touch me and I'll burn your hand off."

That drat masked man walked behind me with his _friend _until we reached the Elementary School Principal's office. I may be in the Middle School, but I'm still a member of the Black Ops.

The Black Ops is an organization of the Academy that uses powerful students as agents. The students they pick are then put into the Dangerous Ability class. Our teacher, Persona, is also our coach. The ESP gives us missions. You get the picture.

I really want to get out of this hell hole. I never wanted this anyway. But if I don't---

Whatever. I don't really care anymore. I'm used to it. Ruka gives my weird glances sometimes.

I went on a briefing with ESP. They gave me my limiting mask. Tch. It's in the shape of a black cat's face thus giving me the code name.

I prepared myself. I was led out of the school.

As the car carrying me turned a corner to get to our destination, I stole one last glance at the academy.

Tch. Damn life.

***Hotaru's POV***

Where did that bastard get to? He was supposed to be with Mikan!

Nogi's giving me funny looks. He must be wondering why I dragged him like that. More like blackmailed. I don't care.

Actually, I could do it by myself but I need someone to keep an eye out for Natsume if he blows the deal. By 'it' I meant surveillance.

Mikan's just been wandering aimlessly all day after that encounter with Hyuuga. It looks like she was crying.

That bastard's deal is off.

"There he is." He was walking a couple of feet from Mikan. If she ran, he would just walk faster. He must really love his reputation.

I guess the deal's fine, then.

Mikan ran into the Northern Forest. Hyuuga followed.

I grabbed Nogi and made him sit in the newly installed passenger seat in my flying duck mobile.

When the moon was in the sky, and Mikan was moping and bawling, Nogi and I were watching everything from a safe distance. I never knew Hyuuga had a soft side. Perhaps he likes the baka too? Interesting.

Nogi was just staring and taking everything in. When Hyuuga was out of sight, I told Nogi to attend to Mikan. I will follow Hyuuga.

Using my latest gadgets, I managed to catch up to the latter. He was running to the direction of Mikan.

Suddenly he stopped. A man in his early 20s was in front of him and blocking his way. A girl was behind him. The older man was wearing a white half-mask and was dressed with black everything. The girl was hiding so I couldn't see her face. She seemed to be wearing the Academy's uniform. It was pitch black in the forest and I could only see them with the help of my see-in-the-dark goggles.

The masked man was covered with Alice Suppressors. Even Narumi-sensei has one. But this man had a dozen of them. Earrings, bracelets, rings and a pendant. Even his mask seemed to be a Suppressor. He must be powerful.

Hmmm. Could this guy be Persona? The mysterious adviser of the DA class? Who could the girl be? She must be new. Probably even a DA student herself.

I watched them silently and listened intently. These are the characteristics I possess that make me a good blackmailer. They're natural to me. They're essential to make money. So what? I want money. I'm greedy. What's wrong with that?

They were talking about a mission and ESP… Hmmm… What could that mean? Could the rumours about students being forced to do adult's work be true? I'll have to confirm this with Hyuuga someday… I guess I'll let him off the hook—for now…

***The Next Day***

***Normal POV***

Mikan opened her eyes to a white. White walls, white sheets, white ceramic floor, white door, doctors and nurses in white uniforms… You get the pic.

She turned her head and saw Hotaru sitting there, guarding her. Ruka was beside her. Are they dating? The brunette giggled. She tried to stand up, but found that she couldn't. She was too tired. Hotaru, seeing her movement, rushed to her side.

"The doctor said not to sit up. Lie down, baka. Do you want to extend your stay here in the hospital? It's a real downer I can't hit you right now. Would you do me the honour?" Hotaru glared at her with stern eyes. She was really concerned. She didn't show it of course. Just deep deep deep inside. Really deep inside. Very deep inside. Somewhere inside? I give up. Whatever.

The girl just laughed. "What's Ruka-pyon doing here? Is he with you?" Mikan was curious. She thought Hotaru left her to be in a date with Ruka. Hilarious.

Hotaru brandished her Baka Gun. "You were saying?"

Mikan backed off. "I didn't say anything! Ruka-pyon, did you hear me say anything?"

Ruka sweat dropped. These girls are weird. He opened his mouth to answer when the hospital door opened. Their friends had heard that Mikan was at the hospital and ran over. With them were Tsubasa and Misaki. Everybody looked concerned.

"Hey there guys! How's it going?" Mikan smiled a big smile. All breathed a sigh of relief. They were all worried. Misaki jumped to Mikan's bed.

"Mikan-chan, I was worried about you! You poor thing, you must be so tired. It was your first festival, after all… I should have been with you. My favourite kouhai is here at the hospital…" She pouted.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine! I'm fine! There's nothing wrong about me…"

Mikan was overjoyed. She didn't think her friends would be so worried about her. I mean, they just met…

"You're supposed to stay here overnight. I'll be staying with you." Tsubasa offered. Hotaru coughed. "Oh yeah, Hotaru's staying, too. She was upset about you."

**Baka! Baka! Baka!**

Hotaru smiled an evil smile. "If you don't mind, I'll step out for a little while. I need some fresh air." Then, she turned around and headed to the door.

Mikan looked at Ruka with questioning eyes. Ruka shrugged. He didn't know what was going on. When Mikan was sleeping, Hotaru was silent. Not that it was unexpected or anything. Hotaru was a woman of few words.

Hotaru's hand touched the doorknob and stared at Mikan as if she wanted to say something, but thought better about it and kept silent. She opened the door and stepped out, leaving Mikan with her visitors.

Instead of heading out the Academy's hospital, the raven haired girl proceeded to the nurse station and asked for somebody.

"Door 626." The red-haired nurse with light green eyes gave Hotaru the information she wanted. Hotaru smiled at the lady leaving her dazed. That's how beautiful Hotaru is. The raven haired girl left the dazzled woman at the station. She went to the 12th floor hallway.

"622, 624 hmm, 626." The girl genius went inside. Her lavender eyes scanned the room for any inhabitants. The bed has been slept in and the occupant apparently left in a hurry. He must have heard her coming. Or maybe woke up and didn't want to meet somebody. He couldn't have known it was her. That was impossible.

She once again opened the door and stepped out. She took one look at the name of the occupant on the door just to make sure it was the right room.

Room 626. Underneath the name…

…Hyuuga, Natsume.

***…***

**A/N: What could Natsume be doing in there? Was he hurt in the mission he took last night? Find out in the next chapter.**

**I dare you to review.**


	6. The Deal

**A/N: Well, as you may have noticed, the previous chapters have been waaaaaaaaay too short for my taste so I made the last one a bit longer. My dear readers, if you want Natsume to convey his true feelings, please review and tell me. If nobody does so, this story might end up without a kissing scene. Now, I don't want that. Ho-hum. I guess if nobody reviews nobody likes my story and I may have to cut it short. I don't want that either. Darn. And I already had an ending scene…*pouts* I promise you you'll love that… Please review then… THANKS!!!**

***Chapter 6***

***Normal POV***

***After Hotaru Left Them***

"Everybody, please. There's nothing wrong with me! See!" Mikan flashed a big smile. Nobody was buying her lame excuse. After all, nobody fainted without a reason…

The brunette slumped in disappointment and frustration. She realized nobody was going to believe her. She took an apple from the fruit basket they brought and munched at it instead. Anna even brought a picnic basket filled with goodies.

Everybody was talking about random things. The roller coaster, Anna's stall… Mikan was feeling a bit uneasy. It seemed like nobody wanted to talk about a particular subject. She wanted to find out what.

"So, have you guys seen Natsume lately? I mean, I've been asleep for a day right? Where is he? He's my partner. Shouldn't he be here?" She asked out of the blue. She thought everybody was just startled with her sudden question. She didn't know she had hit the jackpot. She took a bite out of her apple.

Mikan stared innocently at the silent crowd. Ruka broke the silence.

"Uhmmm… Imai-san didn't want to tell you this but… Natsume's been missing since he left me at the festival…" The blue-eyed boy was hesitant.

Mikan just stared at him, an incomprehensible look in her eyes.

Tsubasa spoke up. "Hey, Mikan gets out tomorrow right? Let's all get together and enjoy the rides! My friend Megane mentioned a Haunted House by the Latent Ability class!"

"That's true! My class is hosting a Haunted House. I would really appreciate it if you all paid a visit…" Yuu seconded.

The conversation branched off to other topics and stayed away from the touchy one.

Throughout their whole visit, Mikan was uncharacteristically silent. She did smile when Koko read Sumire's mind and embarrassed her. She replied to any question asked of her. She appeared to be listening but had a far-away look. Perhaps Ruka shouldn't have told her? Nah. She needed to know.

At the stroke of eight, the nurse earlier barged in and broke up the party. Visiting hours were over. Only two people were allowed to be left in the room to guard the patient. Hotaru still hasn't returned. She was walking around outside.

The small crowd bustled out of the hospital's doors and found Hotaru outside. They informed her that visiting hours were over. Then they walked back to their respective dorms after they agreed to keep the appointment about the Haunted House mentioned earlier.

Hotaru went inside. She tiptoed to the room. The door was unlocked. The door squeaked a little as she opened it. She poked her head in. Mikan's eyes were closed. Tsubasa was sitting in the corner. He was hidden but he could see Hotaru clearly.

The best friend sat beside Mikan and held her hand.

_She's worried about her. How nice. Why doesn't she show it?_ Thought Tsubasa. A while later, He excused himself and went to the canteen to give them some time alone.

***Mikan's Dream***

'_Mom, where are you going?' _

'_To the movies, dear. We won't be gone for long. Don't stay up for us okay? Now, good night and sweet dreams…' Mother tucked me in bed and turned around. I watched Father take her hand halfway across the room and lead her to the door. I jumped out of my bed and followed them to the hallway. Mom looked back and saw me. Her auburn eyes were warm and giddy with excitement. She smiled and waved. She proceeded through the door and into the car._

_I watched it drive away from the window. That was the last I saw of my parents._

_Things began to be all blurry… What's wrong?_

_I was at school. My best friend was changing schools. I don't know why. The grown-ups said she was special. She needed to go to the school where there were special people like her. My grandfather consoled me and told me she'll visit soon. I wouldn't listen. I ran to her house. She wasn't there._

_I went back to school. It was about to close. A car was parked there. The kind for rich people. A familiar raven head was going inside. I couldn't remember her name. My last memory of my best friend was her back from walking away from me. She was going to a place I couldn't follow._

_It became all blurry again… A change in scenery?_

_This time, it was dark. The lake was in front of me. A silhouette of a boy was all I could see he was emerging from the shadows. He wasn't walking away from me. _

_At last! A person who won't leave me!_

_He reached out his hand to me. Another step and his face could be seen._

_I walked forward in anticipation. My clothes were wet and it was freezing. _

_He took another step and I before I saw his face--- _I woke up.

***Normal POV***

It has always been like that for Mikan. When the person takes that step, she would wake up because of something. Most times it would be her alarm clock. Sometimes it would be Hotaru with her Baka Gun.

It's been a few days since that encounter in the lake. The Alice Festival was still going on. Natsume arrived the day Mikan got dismissed from the hospital. Hotaru keeps on staring at Natsume quizzically. He ignores her.

Once, their glares met. They were at the back of the crowd. Here's the interpretation of their eye conversation:

**N:** _Why haven't you published those photos yet?_

**H: **_The hell you care. You should just be happy I didn't._

**N:**_ What's with that look? Do I owe you something?_

**H: **_Lucky for you, you don't. I know a secret Hyuuga. One of your deepest and darkest._

**N: **_What do you know? It must be an empty threat._

**H: **_You think I do empty threats, Hyuuga? By the way, there are two. _She held up two fingers.

**N: **_Two? *raises one eyebrow* you know two secrets? Tell me then._

**H: **_Meet me later._

"Fountain near your tree.**"** Hotaru voiced out.

Everybody turned to look at both of them. Even Mikan. She was moody lately. She's not as cheerful as she once was. Ever since Ruka broke to her the news, she's been a bit quiet. Everybody thinks this.

Actually, what's got her so silent were those dreams. They were punishing her. She couldn't sleep outright at night. She's scared. Those dreams haunt her. As much as she wanted to see the boy's face, she didn't want to be reminded of the people who left her behind. She's torn between two opposites.

The group was to visit the Haunted House the next day. Everybody was exited, except Mikan, Hotaru, and Natsume. Those last two really didn't care. They were anxious about their meeting that afternoon. Mikan was just, well, you know, not really listening.

The party broke up the usual six scampered to who-knows-where but I really don't care about them at this time. Mikan was pushed with Tsubasa and Misaki, obviously wanting to cheer the girl up. Ruka was uncertain. He was always with Natsume but Hotaru was looking daggers at him.

"Go with Polka, Ruka. I have an appointment with Ice Queen." Natsume smirked. Hotaru just rolled her eyes. Blondie *don't tell him I said that, he'll kill me* followed Natsume's advice and ran after the three retreating backs.

***At Their Rendezvous***

"Spill." Natsume ordered.

Hotaru doesn't like to be bossed around. She's the one that does the bossing. She glared at the boy who was staring at her calmly. He's not scared of her. He smirked.

"Lake. Mission. You figure it out."

"I don't need to figure it out. I'm not an idiot. How'd you know?"

"I have my ways. So you're her soul mate, huh? That's interesting."

"Shut up. That legend's not true."

"Are you sure, Hyuuga? Might be, Maybe not. Only time will tell."

"Time won't tell. Time is against me."

"What, because you're that 4th Alice Type? The life-draining one? Limitless? What has that got to do with fulfilling your destiny?"

"Hn. You won't tell? That's interesting." He quoted her. It wasn't a request. It was a confirmation.

"It's not my business."

"Good."

"Don't 'good' me. If she gets hurt or cries because of you, I'm telling."

"Fine."

"You don't have to worry. I'm a woman of my word. But, I will tell if I see it fit."

"Whatever. So the deal is, she can't be sad or cry or get hurt because of me?"

"That seems to be about it. Mind, not even a frown of a tear."

"I wasn't planning to let her do that."

"I kind of thought so."

Natsume was getting uneasy. He wanted to change the topic.

He suddenly smiled. "The Blackmailing Queen is worried about her best friend. How touching."

"Don't insult me, Hyuuga. She's delicate. By the way, that deal about your picture is still on."

"Crap. I thought that was done."

"No. The festival's not over yet. The game's still on." She smiled. It wasn't evil. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Hyuuga. Have a nice day."

The lavender-eyed girl left and didn't look back. She was heading to her lab.

Natsume walked over to the shady Sakura Tree. He stared at the sky. He went through the latest mission.

They wanted him to eliminate a drug lord in Kyoto. The whole task took about ten minutes. His battles weren't usually that long. The most would be half of that.

The Academy used him for his Alice. They knew he was Limitless. His lifespan will shorten with every use of his Alice. That was the fourth kind Hotaru was talking about. He landed in the hospital because of the excessive use of his Alice.

A couple of months ago, he would have wasted his life away. That's what he's been doing. When Mikan arrived, she filled his dark life with light. She was like the sun. She was all smiles. Her laugher was music to his ears.

In the darkness there was nothing. He was nothing. Then Mikan barged in and set fire to his spirit. She introduced to him the wonders of life. She made him feel important. A man with an unwanted Alice was reborn. He may never fully get away from the darkness, but someday, somehow, destiny was telling him that there is a flicker of light just for him.

Natsume wouldn't have recognized these this soon if Hotaru didn't make it known to him. She somehow saw through him and pushed him closer to Mikan. Natsume chuckled. She was deeper than he thought.

Anyway, he realized this now. He will do anything to keep that smile on her face. He will throw his life away to save hers.

He may not want his Alice, but he needs it to protect Mikan. Who cares if he dies? If Mikan is happy because of it, he'll do it without hesitation.

Whoever knew he would be this martyr? This wasn't like Natsume at all. _This just shows how much that idiot has changed me._ He thought with a laugh.

"This is new. Natsume, you're laughing?" Ruka appeared out of nowhere.

"How'd you get here?" Natsume apparently looked a bit surprised. The animal lover sat down beside the flame caster.

"You didn't notice me because you were concentrating too hard with your thoughts."

"Hn. Whatever." He went back into his stoic mask again.

Ruka was a bit disappointed. "Oh. Anyway, what were you thinking about? Sakura-san?"

"It's none of your business." The boy replied gruffly.

"Really? Hmmm… It's dinnertime. I thought maybe you wanted to eat. You must be hungry after tagging along them all day. Especially after that talk with Imai-san." He was concerned.

"Tch. You shouldn't have worried. Come on," he said, standing, "the cook's cooking special for today." He flashed a smile.

The two walked side by side to the Mess Hall. It's going to be a long day tomorrow.


	7. Haunted House and A Bet

***Chapter 7***

***Normal POV***

"Why are you so perky, Tsubasa-senpai?" That sentence put a stop to Tsubasa's silly acts.

He looked at Mikan. Misaki sighed.

"You know, Mikan, we've been trying all day to cheer you up. It's funny you only notice that Tsubasa here is perky." Misaki ruffled Tsubasa's already messy hair.

"Why? Do I look sad to you?" She asked with wide innocent eyes.

Tsubasa sighed. "You are so dense." He whispered.

"Did you say something, senpai?" Mikan turned around and stared at him.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!" He raised his hands in surrender. "Is there anything bothering you, Mikan-chan? Anything we can help you with?" The shadow manipulator looked at the girl earnestly. He was deeply concerned. Mikan was his favourite kouhai. She was like his beloved little sister.

"Just promise you won't leave me behind and I'll be how you want me to be." She smiled a weak smile.

Misaki hugged her. "You know better than that! Of course we'll never leave you! Why would we?"

"Hey, no fair! Where's my hug? I want in!" Tsubasa chirped. He hugged both the girls.

Ruka cleared his throat. "We're in the middle of the park." He reminded them. He was watching them from a little distance. He thought them too weird.

"I don't care. We're way too comfortable." Tsubasa squeezed them tighter.

"Speak for yourself. I can't breathe!" Mikan wheezed. The high school boy laughed hard and let go.

"I'll take that as your promise." Mikan grinned and guffawed, too. The old Mikan is back!

"I'm so glad you're happy again, Sakura-san." Ruka beamed. "If you'll excuse me, I'll get Natsume now." He bowed and left.

The trio looked at him leaving and looked at each other. "Let's head back now. It's getting a bit late." Misaki suggested. The two older students led Mikan to her dorm. "See you tomorrow, Mikan-chan! We're going to the Haunted House tomorrow!" They waved and proceeded to their rooms a building away.

Mikan decided to skip dinner. She ate a lot that afternoon. The brunette took a shower and dressed herself for bed. She closed her window and pushed the covers. Her coffee coloured locks spread on the pillow as she lied.

She heard the pitter patter of feet as the students arrived from dinner. Eventually, the noise died and silence reigned supreme.

Hours ticked by. She couldn't sleep. Normally she lost consciousness a few minutes after her head hits the pillow. She was being tormented by that dream again.

No, that's not it. Tonight, she's just restless.

10 pm. She stood up and turned on her lights. She walked around the room.

10:30 pm. She was still walking in circles around her room.

11 pm. She made herself some milk.

11:30 pm. She sat down.

11:45 pm. She lost it. She put on her coat and stepped out.

It was a cold night once again. Another unusual freezing night.

Mikan heard a scuffle ahead. She walked noiselessly closer. The sound came from the woods. The now wide-eyed brunette shuffled nearer.

A few branches crackled as Mikan pushed them back. The girl stared at a hushed battle in front of her, eyes as big as plates, her mouth a perfect 'O'. Mikan composed herself enough to suppress a scream.

Fire was everywhere. A boy stood at the centre of it all. It seemed as if the flames were protecting him. Ice appeared out of nowhere and began attacking the flame caster.

He dodged the icicles easily. He missed one and was almost injured. Fortunately, the ice melted before it hit him and the water evaporated.

Could that boy be Natsume?

He turned and Mikan caught a glimpse of a portion of his face. Raven hair and burning dark eyes. With that one glance, she saw the fire in his eyes. So different from Natsume's dull look. Nah, it couldn't be. Yet, she just had to save the boy. She searched for the root of the ice and saw the silhouette a woman hiding in the shadows opposite her. The leaves were rustling there and there was frost on the leaves. Mikan concentrated all her Alice in that direction.

The ice attacks stopped. The person in the shadows left in a huff. The boy looked around him. He was searching for the one who intervened. His flames were still burning. He refused to lower his guard. For all he knew, it could have been a ruse. Because of this, the girl still couldn't see his face.

Mikan was tired. She put too much of her energy into that powerful burst of Alice. She stood up and turned to return to her room. She was sure she can sleep now.

Eyes drooping, she witnessed something odd. A shadow was climbing up to a room and swiftly opened a window then stealthily went inside. Mikan was too tired to process the thought. After taking off her jacket, she crawled back to her bed and before her head could touch the pillows, Mikan was fast asleep.

That night, Mikan dreamed of the boy. The unspoken question in her mind was shouting to her throughout the night. "Who was that boy?"

***That Morning***

Hotaru already knew her best friend would be late in waking up again. She stomped her way to Mikan's room and threw open the door, irritation evident in her stoic face. How that came to be, I don't know. Let's listen and find out.

Hotaru looked around and scanned the area. She couldn't believe her idiot best friend could live in such a pig sty. A coat lay on the floor. Her eyes eventually rested on the sleeping figure on the bed.

"MIKAN! Wake up! It's already 9 in the morning and you're still in bed?"—This is what she wanted to say. But Hotaru is a woman of action and not of words…

_**Baka! Baka! Baka!**_

"I'm up… I'm up… 5 more minutes…" The sleepy girl raised her head up only to let it fall again.

_**BAKA!!! BAKA!!! BAKA!!!**_

"Ouch! Hotaru you meanie! You should have just been contented with the Baka Gun! You don't have to bring the Baka Cannon into this!" Mikan was ranting with tears in her eyes while clutching her badly bruised head that was adorned by 6 red lumps at the crown.

"Wake up."

"Fine. You win." The girl sat up and yawned. She proceeded to make herself ready for the outing later that day. She took a shower. When she poked her head around, she found clothes already picked for her. Her best friend is so nice. Mikan put on the clothes and went to the 'living room'.

Hotaru was sitting at the sofa/dining chair eating crab brains. Eew. "Want some?" She grinned evilly. "You should eat now. It's nearly lunch. You could have brunch."

"No thanks, okay… Hmm… Hotaru?" Mikan asked uncertainly. She flat-out refused Hotaru's offer.

"What?" she snapped.

"Uhmmm… I saw something last night. It was weird. I couldn't sleep so I went out. I put on my jacket and walked along the forest. That was almost midnight. About 11:45. I heard something so I went closer. There was a boy surrounded by flames. He seemed to be under attack by an Ice Alice. I nullified the opposing Alice and he looked around. I think he had the Fire Alice. He had raven hair."

Hotaru almost choked on her crab. "You saw his face?"

"No. I only got a glimpse of half his face. He had blazing dark coloured eyes. I couldn't see the real colour, though. The flames were too bright."

"What did you see after you nullified the ice? Did the fire burn away?"

"No again. The boy didn't let his guard down. He must be really trained. He dodged every attack on him. Who could he be? That's a question I keep asking myself all night. Could he be a member of that secret organization everyone's talking about? Or maybe he's a DA student? He looked about our age. Does that mean the rumour about students being forced to do missions is true? Could there be anything in this Academy that's not true? Does this further ascertain the chance of the truth about the lake?"

"You ask too many questions. You'll get even uglier if you worry like this every day. Didn't you promise Andou and Harada you'll be happy again from now on?"

"Right. Pffft… Wait a minute! How'd you know I made that promise? You weren't even there! Or were you?" She looked at her best friend reprovingly.

"I have my ways." That was her signature line. "Let's go." She said after Mikan had finished eating.

The line for the Haunted House wasn't that long. Everybody was a bit frightened and reluctant to go in. Especially Mikan. She wasn't scared yesterday because she wasn't really listening. Today, she has to put on a brave face and act as if she wasn't feeling petrified.

Auburn strands of hair fell on her white and gaunt face. Tsubasa laughed at her. Indeed, she was a bit irked. She forgot for a moment that she was scared. Natsume just glanced at her.

At last, the pack arrived at the entrance. Only Hotaru and Natsume didn't show any signs of terror. Ruka just held on to the rabbit that he carries along with him. He wasn't scared at all. He knew it was just Inchou. Actually, it was Koko who had to restrain himself from laughing. He found it so funny to listen to the terrors his friends were so troubled about. But one look from Hotaru and he deactivated his Alice immediately.

The number was too big. They had to split up. They all found a buddy in their crowd and continued inside. Hotaru dragged Ruka with her. Ruka called to Natsume to help him. Mikan ran to Hotaru. By a misunderstanding, (or so they thought), Mikan had to go with Natsume.

As the first ghoul was in front of them, Mikan tripped over nothing and was sent spiralling into space.

Mikan braced for the impact. She covered her face.

"Kyaaa!"

The crash she anticipated did not come. Instead, her hand hit something soft but strong. Mikan looked up.

She stared right into ruby red. The colour of Natsume's eyes. Their faces were inches apart. She could feel his sweet breath on her skin.

She blushed and tried to look down. He was caging her. She couldn't move an inch. One of his hands was at her waist while the other was at her chin, forcing her to look at him. Their bodies touched. Ecstasy ripped through him and he had the crazy urge to kiss her and feel her lips against his.

He then started to close the little distance between them. Time stopped for Mikan.

His eyes were burning crimson. As she gazed at them, she felt like she could see eternity. They were so deep. Unfathomable. Bottomless.

Her eyes were warm melted chocolate. Eyes bright like the sun. Natsume wanted to stay that way forever, her body pressed to his. His eyes straight to hers.

_Click._

"Well, Nogi, I think I just saw the scariest thing in this whole house. A baka in the arms of Hyuuga. Tobita is doing a great job at scaring us." Hotaru passed by and pushed a stunned Mikan closer to Natsume. They both fell and—

_Click._

Ruka watched, astounded with his best friend's action.

For the second time of the day, time stood still.

Mikan stood up with a start. No way had she just done that. Wide-eyed, she looked at Natsume. He was squatting on the floor, letting his bangs hide his face. One time or the other, he looked at her reaction. Eventually, their eyes met.

The girl blushed crimson. When she looked around, there was nobody. Hotaru had dragged Ruka as fast as the wind and hid again.

"Well, Polka. You're a lousy kisser."

"How can you say that so calmly? And with such a straight face! For you information, that didn't count! It was a teeth kiss!" She said and stomped off. Natsume just stared at her back.

_I can't believe that guy! He just sat there as if nothing happened! How dare he? Didn't he know he took one of the most important things to me? I mean, really! That jerk as my first kiss!_

Her internal ranting stopped when she finally noticed the surroundings. The Haunted House! Great. She was alone. She remembered leaving Natsume there, sitting quietly. She felt somebody tap her shoulder. "Natsume—" She looked behind her.

"!!!!!" She let out a blood-curling scream.

Natsume heard her shriek. _Baka. She knew she was inside this house. If she was going to be that scared, she shouldn't have walked around all by herself._ Nonetheless, he ran swiftly to where the screech originated.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a RAT!!!" She ran to the nearest post she could reach. It was a bit short.

"What a baby. You're scared of a small rat?" Natsume sneered.

"Na-na-na-na-na-na-NATSUME??? KYAAAAAAA!!!" She jumped out of his reach and landed on her butt.

"Aren't you a bit too old to be frightened of a rat?"

"Hey! It wasn't just any rat, you know! It was the kind of rat you see in horror movies! The ones mutated and created in some crazed evil scientist's lab and eats people's brains! It was big, almost half my size, and peered at me with bloodshot eyes! They were red, just like yours, except staring through your eyes is a bliss while looking through his was a nightmare come true!"

"Bliss?"

"Oh. You caught that, huh?"

"By Jove, Polka, are you falling for me?"

_Not falling, fell._

"Can't you make a single remark without teasing me?" It was obvious she wanted to change the subject. Natsume let her steer the conversation to a new course.

"It seems like I can't."

Mikan rolled her eyes. "Eeeekk!! A-a-a-a GHOST!!" she suddenly shrieked.

"Jeez, what a whiner. It's just an illusion" The raven waved aside the creepy apparition who was making faces at them. It was funny rather than scary. It vanished like smoke.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!! An endless black hole!"

He caught her by the waist and chuckled lightly. He circled around, still holding Mikan who was burrowing to his chest.

"I guess you really are a little girl." Natsume teased.

Mikan realized his touch and shoved him away from her being. "SHUT UP! You heartless bastard! Let go of me, PERVERT! EEEEKK! A monster spider!"

It was Natsume's turn to roll his eyes. He sent a small fireball through the HUGE spider. It disappeared, too. He then turned to the cowering girl, his hands on his hips.

"Hn. Tell you what, I'll make a bet with you," he whispered in a seductive tone that his rich, velvety voice naturally is, "I bet you can't get through this house without a single shriek, scaredycat." He smirked.

A nerve popped in Mikan's head. She stood up. "Humph. That's a deal then," she said to his face.

"If I win, you'll be my slave and will follow my every order, no questions asked, until I say stop." A small smile played on his lips.

"But if I win, you can't tease me ever again."

"That's a little mild."

"Those are my conditions,' the brunette said haughtily. "Or do you want something more drastic?"

"Nah."

"Good."

Neither of them offered to shake hands. Any unwanted body contact would be devastating.

"Trial starts now."—Natsume

No matter what obstacle or terror presented itself in front of them, Mikan promised herself to keep silent. Whenever she was tempted to screech, she just bit her lip, balled her hands into fists and refrained from any sound.

Every now and then, Mikan's eyes would dart to Natsume in their own accord. She was still thinking about that 'accident'. It helped her forget momentarily that she was terrified. Her mind was too busy stuffing the memory to the farthest and most secluded part of her brain which, unfortunately, isn't so far-flung (the farthest part of her thinking organ, I mean). As a result, she keeps on gasping and blushing. A fright pops out, she gasps. Then she reddens and the scare goes away.

Every now and then, Natsume would glance at her, checking if her sanity was still intact. Then, after confirming that she was still sane, usually after a second or two, he would look away.

They were finally nearing the exit. Unknown to them, Hotaru and Ruka were tagging behind the couple, keeping surveillance. They, of course, heard the bet.

"Natsume's going to lose. Sakura-san's good with suppressing her screams."—Ruka

"We'll see about that."—Hotaru

"What are you planning to do?"

"Just a little tweak here or there…"

"Why do you want your _best friend_ to lose, anyway?"

"Cuz it's funny."

Ruka groaned inwardly, knowing that Hotaru's up to her old tricks again.

"Alright! Only two more scares and we're outta here!"—Mikan

"Hn. Whatever."

"You're no fun. Not even a squeak out of you." *pouts*

"I'm not scared of things I know aren't there."

"Oh."

Both were startled when they heard a loud bang somewhere near them.

"What in the world could that be?"

"The hell I care. Probably a student got too frightened and decided to get out the hard way."

"Oh." _Why didn't I think of that? I could tell Natsume to break out of this hellhole with his Alice!_

"Don't even think of asking me to break you out of this hellhole with my Alice. Unlike you, I use my Alice wisely."

"Oh." *pouts*

"If you ask me to, the bet is off and I win."

"Humph."

Suddenly, their surroundings changed. Instead of cold and dreary, it became cheerful and a bit bright. A spotlight shone and concentrated on a box that sat on a cushion a stone's throw away from where the duo was standing.

"Tch. That's not scary at all. Tobita's losing his touch."

Mikan was turned away from the curious object. She immediately recognized it when she faced it a moment later.

"KYAAAAAA! Howalon!" She dashed to the spot, all dignity forgotten. The lid was now slowly opening, revealing the treasure within. The girl excitedly groped the bottom of the box, hoping to find some Howalon. Her hand wrapped around something and her eyes shone. She withdrew her hand and held out to Natsume—

"Oh look, a hand."

"A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a WHAT? AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" She fainted.

"I-i-i-i-i-imai-san, isn't this a little too much?" Yuu sweat dropped.

"No. Actually, it's wanting." Hotaru whispered something to Inchou's ear.

His eyes bulged after listening to the inventor. Hotaru witnessed the boy's change of expression.

"It wouldn't hurt the two of them. Just a prank, right?" She wore an evil grin. Yuu shivered but continued to follow Hotaru's orders.


	8. You and Me

***Chapter 8***

"Oi, Mikan. Mikan. Wake up." Natsume lightly tapped Mikan's face.

"Unnnn…" She groaned.

"Finally. I was—" He didn't finish his sentence. He was looking straight into Mikan's auburn orbs. They were tantalizing.

One of his hands was cupped at her pale cheeks. The other was holding her head up. His fingers were tangled in her silky coffee hair. Her head was resting on his lap. The two of them felt very comfortable.

They were centimetres away from a kiss. Natsume couldn't take any more suspense. He wanted her now.

_No. Not now. In time. Someday._

Out of nowhere, flames erupted. They were at the school grounds. They were probably in danger now. Mikan looked franticly at Natsume. Her eyes were asking him.

"No. This isn't the work of my Alice. I don't control this fire."

Then suddenly, icicles attacked them. Natsume covered Mikan with his body. Better him injured than her was his thought.

The pain didn't arrive like he expected. He looked around.

"Hey, this place and event look familiar…" Mikan said from underneath him. He didn't notice he was hovering above her. He rolled away, letting his bangs cover half his face. He braked in time. He was 5 inches near being burnt.

"Odd, the flames don't hurt." Her hand was going through a flame. "It's an illusion!" Mikan called to Natsume. She walked through the flames and neared the shadow up ahead.

On the other hand, Natsume noticed some movement in the shrubs in front of him. He heard what Mikan said and strode over to the shuffling leaves. He was sure this was a memory of something. It was so goddamn familiar.

He closed in. He saw Mikan sitting there, white with fright. Now he remembers! It was that fight last night with the Ice Alice! How did she get there? Did she see him? Oh no! That boy in the middle of the flames was—

"NATSUME! He was YOU??"

He ran to where she was. He was livid. He saw what she was looking at. Natsume in the illusion was fighting the Ice Alice. Suddenly, the attacks stopped and he looked around. The silhouette was gone and Natsume darted past the walking Mikan who was too tired to make heads or tails of what she just witnessed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were there? I could have explained everything to you!"

"And then what? You'll just lie to me, too? You didn't even tell your best friend your problem! The more me! I don't matter that much to you, right?"

_Wrong. You don't know how wrong you are._

"Whatever. What were you doing there anyway? That was in the middle of the night, for Pete's sake!"

"I couldn't sleep."

"So that was your great excuse?" Natsume said sarcastically.

"Alright already! I was scared of dreaming. I don't want to remember."

"Hn." _She was _that_ traumatized of the encounter at the lake? Or is it something else? There's no way to make sure._

"Fine. Don't believe me. I don't care anyway." She ran away, tears spilling in her eyes. There it was, that pang in her chest. It hurt. She darted to the exit.

"Great. Just great. What was that for, Imai? I didn't make her cry before you interfered!" He said to no one in particular. Though, he knew that she was behind all that. One plus one equals two. Who else would have known about that?

"Mikan told you about what she saw last night. You immediately deduced it was me. Well, you were right. Are you happy now?"

The exit brightened up and in came Hotaru with her dramatic entrance. Fog crawled at her feet. Dim lights shone around her slender body. She raised her hand and brandished her Baka Launcher 3000.

Natsume rolled his eyes and dodged. _**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_

Hotaru rolled _her _eyes. "Show-off."

"Well?" He panted.

"You were right about everything. Except the last part. I'm not happy at all. She's not happy."

"What did I do?" He repeated.

"Because of that little episode you did that night at the lake, she couldn't sleep. Ever since that time, she's been having these bizarre dreams. I check on her often. Last night, I noticed her light was on. It was already past 12. I invited myself into the room with a duplicate key I made. Her bed had been slept on but she was nowhere in sight. I assumed she took a walk. The next morning I checked on her. She told me a most interesting story. That was what you saw earlier."

"What has that got to do with our deal? I didn't make her cry."

"Maybe you didn't intentionally. Unfortunately, she cries at night because of you. So I had to tell her. You're lucky I didn't make Tobita show her the lake." She turned around and started to leave.

"Make?"

"I'll give you something as an appeaser. You might not want to know, but she calls your name while she dreams." She smiled and exited. "How adorable. 'Mikan'." She murmured while leaving.

"What the heck?" He was confused. Why'd she just say that? Weird. Hotaru and her riddles. Tch.

Mikan! Where did she go? He ran out of the Haunted House and searched for her. She could be anywhere.

_Hn. An idiot like her could find trouble even if it was ten miles away._ He chuckled miserably. But, he continued seeking Mikan.

Her room? Nope. Not there.

Bathroom? Of course not.

Mess building? Nah. She might be a pig, but this isn't the time to be eating.

Classroom? Natsume poked his head in like all the other places he visited. Not here.

SA classroom? No.

Central Town? …

Park? Nobody's seen her there lately…

Only two other places she would go to. Sakura tree or rooftop. Which one first?

He sauntered off to the Sakura tree. To get there, he had to enter the elementary school building. As he opened the cafeteria doors, he noticed Ruka sitting quietly eating his afternoon snack. The boy became aware of Natsume and called out to him.

"Natsume, how long have you been there? Sit down, have a bite. Are you looking for Sakura-san? She seemed upset, you know. Was it because of what Imai-san did? I'll have to speak to her about this. She promised Inchou that neither of you would be hurt. I guess she didn't mean that."

"She talked to Tobita? That's how she let Polka and me see. What the—you mean you were there?"

"Uhmmm… Yes. I saw everything." Ruka blushed. "I never knew you were so intimate with Sakura-san, Natsume. Were the two of you always this way?"

"Tch. Forget everything you witnessed. That Imai was just fooling around." He was annoyed. Damn it. Ruka saw what happened!

"Oh alright. Whatever you say, Natsume. You do know you're the winner right? Sakura-san is at the rooftop." He walked away without listening to what his best friend had to say.

Natsume stood up and pushed the table away from his being. Great. Now everybody would know what happened between Mikan and him. He knew Ruka. His friend wouldn't tell anyone, right?

Hey, Ruka said Mikan was at the rooftop. One of his guesses was right! Suddenly, the flame caster stiffened. He was aware of the presence of someone else. Natsume turned around and saw his adviser and 'coach', Sergio Rei. His codename is—

"Persona." Natsume spat. It wasn't an acknowledgement, it was a curse.

Natsume hated everything about Rei. Everything from his mask to his black over black get-up; from his Alice Suppressors to his Alice itself. Persona knows this but he acts like he doesn't care. He nodded in response. Rei was standing in the canteen's doorway, arms across his chest.

"For the second time in a few days, what do you want?"

"Nothing. It was just amusing that I would see you joining the school festival. Normally you would just sit by your tree and sleep. I never knew that the enrolment of that different coloured cat could change you so much." He stared at Natsume menacingly. As he spoke, he took a red rose from a vase and twirled it around his fingers.

"Don't you dare touch a single strand on her head."

"_I _wasn't planning to. Perhaps the boss would." He was speaking nonchalantly.

"Shut up." He was 3 meters away.

"You were the one who started the scathing."

"Whatever."

"Do remember that one wrong move from you and she's out." Persona curved those disgusting lips of his.

He turned around spun on his heel and rested his head to one side. The DA teacher narrowly missed the fireball hurled at him. The flame only singed his jet black hair. He chuckled lightly. "Just one." And then he walked away, tossing the crumbling rose near Natsume's feet.

"Go to hell."

Mikan saw everything. She was shocked.

Natsume turned the corner and got his share of shock.

"Mikan? What are you doing there? Is there something wrong? You look pale."

"Uhmmm… Natsume, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I wasn't thinking straight. I must have been disoriented because of that scare. I-i-i-i-i—" Mikan blushed.

He put one finger on her lips. "Shush. Don't say another word." Natsume smiled gently. Mikan blushed deeper. She couldn't stand his touch.

"Uhmmm… I-I-I-I-I—" Mikan stammered.

"I said no more. Now, tell me, why were you so worked up when you knew that I was fighting that Alice? I don't matter that much to you, right?" He quoted.

_You don't know how wrong you are._ Mikan blushed even deeper.

"It's because-- Uhmmm,—"

"Well?"

"Hey! What right do you have over me? Are you my master? Am I your servant?"

"Actually, yes."

"Oh right. No questions asked, huh?"

"I'm so surprised you remember!" Natsume said sarcastically.

"Darn. I guess I have no way out?"

"That is correct." He teased.

"So why do you call me Mikan?"

"You're straying."

"Well you can't blame me! What's with this position? I'm in your arms and you're hand is on my waist and the other is on my face! Who won't be intimidated?"

"Are you saying you're intimidated? I could always change the position." He shifted his arms. Both were now around her waist.

"I think I like this position better." Mikan blushed crimson.

"So, I have fulfilled your wish. Answer my question."

"Uhmmm, well… I was worried. You could have been hurt."

"Hmmm, you were worried?" Natsume flicked a stray strand of hair from her face.

"The hell you care." This remark was weak. In fact, Mikan's knees were starting to give. She clung on to Natsume's shirt.

"Oh I care. It's my life you're upset about." He looked into her eyes. She averted his gaze. If their eyes met, she felt like she would be sucked in.

"Uhmmm…"

"What can I do that you won't cry anymore because of me?"

"Just don't turn away from me and leave me alone again."

"Your wish is my command."

***Ruka's POV***

I should probably turn around. After all, I left Natsume there alone to ponder my last remark. I probably shouldn't have done that. Drat. Why'd I follow Imai's order anyway? She said she had something better to do and made me sit in the canteen.

Everybody's at the park today. I saw a black clothed man walk away from the school building. He's creepy. Way creepier that Andou-senpai and Harada-sempai together. Whatever. I hurried to the cafeteria. Natsume and Mikan-san were close together. Leave it to Natsume. Of course he'll hit on her. She's so pretty. Ugh. What am I thinking?

I hid behind the vending machine. I watched them both from a distance silently. I didn't hear everything—I was too far. I could see them clearly, though.

They both looked so intimate yet comfortable. Heck, they look like a couple in that potion! Queer.

I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see who it was. Andou-senpai! What's he doing here? He's so loud! They'll hear him and then see me eavesdropping. Great.

"Oh, there you are Mikan-chan! Everyone's been searching for you everywhere! So this is where you've been all along?" He smiled.

"Tsubasa-senpai!" Sakura-san broke away from Natsume's 'embrace' and charged to the shadow manipulator. She jumped and hugged him. "I was so scared at the Haunted House! It was so creepy!"

"And here I was thinking that Hyuuga-san here wouldn't let you get scared. I'm disappointed in you." He chuckled. "I was so worried. Your friend Ruka-pyon was upset too!" He exaggerated then turned to me. Sakura-san lifted her head and looked at me.

"Ruka-pyon! Were you there all along? How long have you been there?" She was clearly full of anxiety. No wonder. With that act, every fan girl is going to kill her.

"I wasn't here long. I just happened to pass by." I lied. Well, it was half-true!

"Oh."

I looked at Natsume. His face was stoic but still I could see that he was concerned. He probably thought that I would tell. I smiled at him and came over. He was looking daggers at Andou-senpai.

"I think we should eat now. I'm famished."

"Hn."

Andou-senpai carried Mikan-san and went away after saying adieu. Natsume was still glaring at senpai's retreating back. I see it now! He's jealous of their intimacy! How odd.

As we left for the mess hall, I whispered to him, "I'm not telling. Don't worry."

He just glanced at me and continued walking.

***End of Ruka's POV***

***Normal POV***

"Are you alright, Mikan-chan? You look a little red. Could it be because of that Hyuuga?"

"It's nothing." She hid her face. "You can put me down now, senpai. I can walk, you know."

Tsubasa chuckled lightly but consented to her majesty's wishes. "I know, I know. If he hurts you, I won't hesitate to—well you shouldn't hear what bad things I want to say." He smiled teasingly.

"Ugh. Senpai!" She was a bit irked. Tsubasa just laughed at her.

"Sorry, sorry…"

"It's fine. Don't tell anyone."

"Of course not. How could I? You're going to be murdered by his girls if that spreads around."

Mikan kept silent. If Tsubasa knows about the incident with the fan girls on her first day, there's no telling what he'll do. Her only resort was to smile.

After a few more minutes of small talk, they parted ways.

It was night. The air wasn't cold but it wasn't hot. The temperature was just right. Wind occasionally blew through the still trees. Light from the lit lamp posts along the path stood.

For Mikan Sakura, it was one of those nights when she couldn't sleep. Her mind was too preoccupied to rest. She needed to think things through. So, she took a walk once again.

This time, she headed to the Sakura tree. It was quiet and peaceful there. The park was just too…empty.

The brunette traversed the stone laden pathway to the place she wanted to go. She was dressed in a black overcoat over her warmest dressing gown.

Mikan sighed. It was an exasperated sound. She arrived.

"What are you doing here?" A familiar voice came from above the tree.

"I couldn't sleep." She wasn't shocked. She recognized the voice.

"Lame." Natsume jumped. He landed unharmed.

"Then what excuse do you want? I wanted to watch the stars in the sky."

"Dumb. It's cloudy."

"I wanted peace and quiet."

"Stay in your room, lock the door and sleep."

"I wanted to take a stroll."

"Take a stroll in the morning. There are way better things to see in the morning."

"I wanted to smell the fresh night air."

"It's too cold."

"Ugh. You're impossible."

"Glad to be of service. Now, why are you _really _here? I want the truth."

"I stink at lying. Sigh. I wanted to get away from something. I don't want to remember."

"That's the second time you said that."

"I don't care. You wanted the truth, there you have it."

An awkward silence enveloped both of them. Seeing that Mikan wasn't going to talk anytime soon, Natsume thought it better to be the first to speak.

"It's getting late. I'll take you back to your room." He said starting to stand.

"Oh. I see. I think I'll stay here for a while longer."

"No." His tone was firm. "It's nearing midnight. I want you back in your room."

"No. I want to watch the stars a bit more."

Natsume groaned inwardly. "So stubborn." He sat again.

"Oh look! A shooting star!"

"What's so great about a mass of dust particles and ice zooming across space? Honestly, I don't get it." He said emotionlessly.

Mikan wasn't listening to him. "Natsume! Hurry! Make a wish." She closed her eyes and involuntarily grabbed the raven's hand.

Natsume's eyes widened. He glanced at her hand on his. Flame boy hung his head and covered his face with his raven locks.

***10 Minutes later***

Mikan was starting to get sleepy. Her eyelids drooped. She leaned on to Natsume.

_So warm… So comfortable…_

Natsume just gawked at her action. He took of Mikan's jacket and covered it around her body. He circled one of his arms around her shoulders and hugged her close to give her more warmth. Then he looked to the sky and sighed contentedly (?).

_If only time would stand still, just this once._

**A/N: So actually, the end part, I really wanted that Natsume would say that sentence when he was having a great time with his friends. But I saw that I would do just fine here… So I just put it there… I had also planned that there would be a stroll between Natsume and Mikan under the moonlight but I couldn't manage to fit it… Maybe sometime in the next chapters? BTW, d'ya think t'was too cheesy? Please tell me and review. Thanks.**


	9. Central Town

***Chapter 9***

Mikan woke up to find herself in her room. Odd, she doesn't remember getting in her bed… By the way, where's her jacket? The last thing that comes to her mind was seeing a shooting star then…

"Oi. Are you awake yet?"

"She sat up startled and looked around frantically for the source of the voice. She turned her head to the left and there sat Natsume. The lad was loitering in her sofa.

"What the heck are you doing here?"

"Tsk. Is that the way you thank somebody for bringing you back to your room? How ungrateful." He smirked.

"Oh yeah! I fell asleep… Hey, did you get any shut eye at all? You seem to be very comfortable there."

"It's none of your business. Your living room's a mess. Clean it up. You look like you live in a pig sty. The Academy gives you a decent room…" Again that same crooked smile.

Mikan wanted to change the subject. She was a bit uneasy with Natsume criticizing her room. After all, he was right. Even Hotaru said so more than once before.

"Hey, how'd you get in here anyway? Do you have the key?"

"How idiotic of you. The door was open."

"How'd I get on this bed?"

"I carried you here."

"How?"

"Do you want me to demonstrate?" He stood up and started to come nearer.

Mikan started to blush furiously. "Wha-wha-wha-what are you doing?" She inched back.

"Why? You asked me how. I'm just going to re-enact…" He smirked mischievously, going even closer.

"Don't come near me! PERVERT!" She screeched. The girl was now as red as a ripe tomato. Her index finger was pointed to him accusingly while the other hand was scrambling for the blanket, trying to cover herself.

Steps could be heard in the doorway. The twosome stopped in their tracks. They listened to the rhythmic sound. It was calm yet intent. It was ominous.

The door opened slowly, you know like in the horror movies wherein the victim forgets that she hadn't locked the door and now the serial killer was opening it. Mikan sweat dropped. Natsume braced himself. He already had a good guess who it was.

_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_

Shots from the Baka Tunnel 2.0 thundered to Natsume's direction. He dodged them with a tad of difficulty. He panted.

_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_

A second wave flew this time to Mikan. Mikan, who we know is an idiot, of course couldn't evade them. Not even a single chance. No hope for her.

"Imai, don't you think that's too hard on your best friend?" He was talking to the wall, hand across his chest, turned away from the door.

"No. That was not even close. She was too loud. You were irritating. That is all." She turned and left.

"Hn."

Mikan was too shocked to speak. She only recovered her voice when Hotaru was out of their sight.

"Oh. She went away."

"Get dressed. The festival ends tomorrow. Jinno is after my blood. He needs to see the two of us together. The Haunted House took much of our time in the dark." He threw to her the towel. Her face caught the damp cloth admirably. It hung on her messy head. Natsume sat back down. He was bored.

Mikan consented to his whims. What else could she do? She was under his reign. She sighed. She took her shower. The water was cold. Mikan shivered. When her body was wet, she lathed on her hair her favourite shampoo. She rinsed her head. Etc… After finishing her bath, she dried and covered herself with the towel Natsume flung to her. Her auburn hair lay limp across her bare shoulders. She stepped out of her bathroom to find Natsume sitting on her couch.

"Natsume, what are you still doing here?"

"You have a problem with this?"

"Uhmmm… No… I don't think so…"

"Hurry up. Sloths move faster."

"Hey, who are you to boss me around?"

"I have already answered that question. I don't have to repeat myself."

"Whatever. Just turn around."

"Why? What's wrong with my position right now?"

"Just as you said, I have to dress. Turn around or get out."

"I'll do nothing of the sort."

"I said turn around. Cover your eyes or something." Mikan's hands on her hips. She was a bit irritated.

"I'm not retarded. You don't need to repeat. Wear something decent." He callously waved his hand and headed for the seat in front of the window.

"That's better than nothing… I guess this is the most I can get out of him…" Mikan said to herself. She proceeded in clothing herself. There were no classes for the whole festival so they get to wear civilian clothing. The brunette wore an outfit that suits her personality: fun and bubbly. She had a yellow sundress that ends just above her knees patterned with really cute flowers all over, yellow gladiator shoes, no bangles. As usual, her hair was in ponytails.

After checking her reflection in the mirror and thinking herself decent, Mikan sauntered to the living room and stopped dead in her tracks. Natsume looked at her head to foot. Then he shrugged and walked out swiftly. Mikan followed the raven after locking her bedroom door.

"Where are we going? You haven't told me anything yet." She was beside Natsume.

"Central Town. Jinno needs to see the two of us together or else we'll get detention." He answered with his voice and face devoid of emotion, hands on his pockets, walking in his own pace. (A bit fast)

"Oh. Sumire told me something about that place. Isn't that supposed to be the miniature city inside the school where they sell anything?"

"…"

"Is it that you don't know or you won't answer me?"

"Tch. I don't need to answer useless questions."

"Really." She was crestfallen. "And thought you were finally getting nice…" She pouted. And what a cute pout it was.

"Whatever." Natsume looked away.

"Natsume! There you are!" Ruka called from behind. The duo turned around and faced the blond boy. He was beaming. "Ruka-pyon!" Mikan greeted. Natsume just nodded in response. Upon hearing Mikan, Ruka blushed.

Mikan now turned to Natsume. "Hey, Natsume, why aren't you with Ruka-pyon? I mean, you two are always together…" She trailed off.

"That's because I'm here with you." It was now Mikan's turn to blush. Natsume wanted to cut his tongue. Damn his witty mind. Ruka sweat dropped. "Dimwit." He finished.

"Shut up! Pervert! And I thought you weren't going to call me names anymore…" For the second time she pouted. Natsume rolled his eyes. Ruka looked from Mikan to Natsume then back to Mikan.

"You assumed wrong." He stuck out his tongue. He continued on his way. Ruka and Mikan followed suit.

"I thought Natsume won the bet." Ruka wondered aloud. Natsume paused then stared at the thinking boy behind him. Mikan was flabbergasted. "How did you know that?" "I was with Imai-san." "Hotaru knows, too?" "Uhmmm…"

"Ruka, isn't Piyo going to wonder about you? Hey, the Howalon store is having a sale." He said out of the blue. Mikan forgot everything that Ruka said and dashed away to the Howalon store, leaving Ruka who was heading to the Southern Forest.

"The Howalon store isn't having a sale, Natsume." She said when they were in front of the shop.

"No? So than means they were giving out Howalon for free?"

"They weren't, either." She pouted.

"Go inside and try it out." He said, appearing bored.

"Alright." She did come inside, but only after clutching Natsume with her like a bag. She opened the grand looking double doors and peeped inside. The candy store was full of boxes of Howalon, box after box after box after box in shelf after shelf after shelf. There was strawberry, honey, vanilla, peppermint, apple… Every flavour you can think of! It was Howalon Wonderland!

"KYAAAA!!! Howalon!"

"Tch." Natsume rolled his eyes. "I'll stand by my belief." Mikan jumped from one shelf to another. She picked up one box and then the next. Poor Natsume couldn't do anything but tag along. This is the last resort. Mikan shouldn't know that Hotaru is in the bet. The more that Hotaru has a deal with Natsume. He groaned inwardly and continued to suffer his torture. "Hey, it's not like it's the first time you saw a store." "No… But it's still exiting!" Mikan beamed then skidded away to another sample.

Finally, Mikan made a decision. "I'll take this one." She said, pointing to a large cone with puff balls inside. It was strawberry. Typical. She grabbed one cone and dashed to the counter. Behind it was a jolly man in his middle ages. He looked amiable. This is probably the manager or the owner. He was smiling heartily at them.

"Welcome! What can I do for you?"

"Wrap this up please!" Mikan said with a smile. "Uhmmm, how much?" She took out her purse and stared at the pitiful content. She pouted.

"For the pretty lady, it's on the house. After all, it's not everyday couples go on a date, right?"

"Tsk. We're not dating." Natsume said grumpily.

"Oh… Denial stage. Don't worry, I won't tell anybody that the two of you are together." He winked and held out his hand for Mikan to place the purchase. A nerve popped in Natsume's head. "I'm pissed."

Mikan sweat dropped. "There there, Natsume. Calm down will you?" She patted him on the shoulder then turned to the man in front of her. "On the other hand, maybe I'll just eat it this way. Thanks anyway!"

"No problem! Come again!" He replied to the retreating backs. "Those kids look good together. Hehehe" (He must have a problem with his brain…) He said to himself.

"Why are you smiling at nothing? You look idiotic."

"It's just that somebody mistook us as a couple and you were pissed off. Hihihi…" Mikan replied while giggling unstoppably. Natsume rolled his eyes. "Be glad I didn't send him a fireball."

"Don't be so grumpy. You'll get wrinkles." She giggled again. "By the way, what are we going to do today? It's still early. I don't think Jinno-sensei will be here."

"Shopping." Mikan almost choked. "What?"

"Tomorrow's the Last Dance. You're supposed to wear your best. I already checked your wardrobe and nothing in there suits my taste. Imai agrees with me."

"Hotaru? I thought you weren't in good terms with her? Are you hiding something?"

"What's between your friend and me is between us. Mind your own business."

"But—"

"Shut up. Get in there." He pointed to the store in front of them. It was big. On its windows were dresses that looked really grand. "Pretty! Hey, Natsume, aren't you coming with me?"

"Sure I am. I'm not going to let you pick the dress alone. Pigs have better taste than you."

"I completely agree with you." A voice came from behind them. Hotaru had appeared out of nowhere.

"Hotaru! What are you doing here? And why are you with Ruka-pyon?" Mikan was shocked and puzzled. Hotaru doesn't normally mingle with guys. She usually hangs out in her lab, finishing her inventions.

"Well, Sakura-san, when you dragged Natsume with you to the Howalon store, I walked in the direction of the Southern Forest. I met Imai-san on the way and she told me to come with her. We found the two of you here by chance." Ruka explained. Actually, this was only a half-truth. Perhaps it would be more appropriate to change the word told to forced. Typical Hotaru. She had an evil glint in her eye. Mikan saw through what Ruka said and shuddered. Her best friend was creepy.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are you here? You said you were going to start a new gadget Hotaru. Aren't you supposed to work it out? Ruka-pyon, doesn't Piyo miss you? Wasn't that the point of the break up earlier?"

"Baka. You ask too many questions. Get inside. I'm getting impatient." Hotaru pushed Mikan and Ruka inside. She just glanced at Natsume. "You are going to pay." "I don't care. I'm rich." Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Hotaru? Natsume? What's taking you so long? Hurry up!" Mikan called.

"I should have brought Sumire with us. She would have given me tips." Mikan pouted. Hotaru sat on a comfy chair. Natsume was standing while Ruka took in the surroundings. The store called itself _Pretty and Prim_. The walls were powder blue with touches of baby pink. Furniture scattered here and there matched the motif. The floor was marble. Clothes racks provided wonderful garments. The store was well lit. All in all, it was good.

"I'd rather you didn't. Girls are noisy, especially you. Pick one and try it on." Natsume ordered. Mikan shrugged and randomly chose a dress. She then entered the dressing room. "It's a good thing this place provides matching shoes with the get-ups. How do I look?"

"You look fat."—Hotaru. Mikan chose another one.

"Ugly."—Natsume. After another dress…

"It doesn't match you, Sakura-san."—Ruka. Mikan went back inside.

This went on and on and on. Here's how things went out:

"I hate that colour."—Hotaru

"No tubes. Do you actually want guys to think you're easy to get?"—Natsume (At this remark, Ruka glanced at Natsume unbelievably. He couldn't believe he was that concerned about Mikan…)

"Tacky."—Hotaru

"Boring."—Natsume

"Shows too much leg."—Hotaru

"…"—Ruka

Finally, Natsume couldn't take anymore. "That settles it. You don't have any fashion sense. It's nearly closing time and you haven't found anything that suits you. Ruka, go on first. You shouldn't take this torture."

"Alright, Natsume. I need to see the animals of the forest anyway. Good luck with your search, Sakura-san. Imai-san, I'll be off. See you soon, Natsume." He smiled and left. When he was gone, Natsume turned to Hotaru.

"Imai, find something."

"No. Let this idiot suffer. It's her fault she can't find something satisfactory here. If not, you look."

"You'll let your best friend down?"

"You got that right. I fancy Jinno hasn't seen the two of you yet?"

"Afraid not."

"Take this idiot with you and go around the town. Jinno is here somewhere. You're bound to find him. He's bound to find you."

Mikan sweat dropped. These two were speaking like she wasn't there. "I'm still here you know." She notified them. The two drop dead gorgeous ravens pretended that they didn't hear her.

"Get out of here. I'll be around. No mischief, Hyuuga. Baka, stay out of his arms." She turned around and left without a single look back. In Hotaru's world, _I'll be around _means that she'll be watching _and_ eaves dropping from afar. The two of them know this. Natsume isn't stupid. Mikan is stupid but she understands Hotaru.

So, under orders from Hotaru-sama, Natsume and Mikan wandered around Central Town. More than once girls ogled at the undoubtedly hot boy. Mikan didn't care to notice. It wasn't undeniable that a couple of guys took double takes when Mikan passed. These chaps backed away when it was Natsume who glared at them. They're sure to have nightmares for some nights.

Eventually the twosome arrived at the centre of activity in the miniature town. Everywhere they look seems to be in a flurry of motion. Nothing stays in one place for long, except maybe the stuff they sell. But even these are picked up then moved again from time to time.

Mikan was enchanted. She hasn't been to a place as excited as this other than the downtown market at her hometown. Before coming to the Academy, she lived in an out of the way barrio somewhere near the outskirts of civilization. Maybe that's just exaggerating, but where she's from _is_ a far. Natsume, who has been in the school for quite some time, was not aroused in any way in any degree. He just rolled his eyes and scanned the area for Jinno. He set his eyes instead on a young boy with silver blonde hair and greenish grey orbs. Natsume saw the kid about the same time as Mikan did.

"Look, Natsume! There's a kid here, alone." She pointed. "I'm not blind. I can see him. What is he doing here?" The last sentence was said more to himself than to Mikan. The girl was a bit puzzled. What confused her more was seeing Natsume dart to where the boy was and pick him up. Then, he whispered something in the chap's ear. At first Mikan thought he had said something perverted or bad to the young boy until he smiled.

"That's Youichi. Natsume's not related to him or anything, but he treats the 3 year old lad like a brother. You-chan often comes to class to see his onii-san. Lately he hasn't visited. He's in the DA class with Natsume." Koko said. Mikan turned around to face him, startled. Beside the mind reader were their other friends from the classroom. "Ask Mochiage. He's close to Natsume. In a way. I'm not really sure." Koko shrugged and pushed a guy behind him to the front. He was a bit tall, with his jet black hair cropped close to his round head. He was lean and muscular, but not nearly as hot and cool as our dear Natsume. This guy's unbeatable, believe me.

"I don't really know much about Natsume. He doesn't open out to us. If you want to learn anything about Natsume, consult Ruka. Natsume tells him everything." Mochiage said in a deep voice. "Speaking of the devil, Natsume's heading this way with Youichi. Well, Sakura, we'll be going. You don't need any more people in your crowd." Kitsu laughed and hit him on the back. The girls giggled.

"Mikan-san! If you need anything, don't hesitate to find us. We'll be at the fountain. It's said that there'll be a show there tonight." The 'twins' said. "Mikan, why are you with Natsume? Can I come with you?" Sumire asked. "Uhmmm…" "Hey, Sumire, don't meddle with them, will you? They're on a punishment by Jin-Jin." Yuu reprimanded.

"Punishment? You call sticking with Natsume punishment? I say, Mikan that you're in a position any fan girl will die for." She said seriously. "_I_ say, Sumire, come already! If we don't go now, all the good spots will be taken already! Hurry up!" Koko said. Sumire rolled her eyes at her best friend and then looked at Mikan. "Tell me everything. Oh man! The whole festival alone with Natsume!" She practically jumped in place.

"Uhmmm… I wouldn't say alone…"

"So Imai-san is with you huh? Tough luck, girl. You won't get any chance with Natsume-sama at that rate. By the way, hasn't anybody asked you out for tomorrow yet? You know what? Never mind. Somebody will take you tomorrow. Probably even Hotaru-san herself. But that could be weird. Nobody's done that before." "SUMIRE! Hurry UP!" "Alright, alright! I'm coming!" She hollered. "So I'll see you later, then? Bye!" She waved and dashed off to her impatient man.

After the gang left, Natsume made his way to Mikan, still holding Youichi. "Hi, You-chan! How're you doing? I'm Mikan Sakura." Mikan greeted. "I won't ask how you knew his name. Youichi, this woman's my partner. She's also my slave. Do whatever you want to her." He smirked. Youichi turned his queer eyes to Mikan.

"Old hag." He said. Mikan sweat dropped. "Oh." A bit crestfallen, Mikan pouted. "What are you pouting for? How childish. Youichi, go back to your dorm. You know the way. It's not yet very dark and the lamp posts will light your way." Youichi just nodded. He scrambled from Natsume's arms and scampered away. He seemed to be too old for his age. He didn't cry when he stood there alone in the middle of all the fuss. Mikan liked him. She smiled gently.

"I'll stand by my belief that you smile goofily at nothing." Mikan pouted yet again. Natsume was being mean.

As they stood staring at Youichi, Jinno suddenly appeared. Mikan had to stifle a shriek, his arrival was so abrupt. "Ji-Ji-Ji-Jinno-sensei!" She managed to whisper. Natsume rolled his crimson eyes yet again. Honestly, this girl's nervous and surprised at nothing.

"I see that the two of you take your punishment seriously. Very good. Now, about tomorrow night—"

"I'll take care of it. You don't need to succumb to Imai." Natsume said. Mikan couldn't make heads or tails of what they were talking. Being a newcomer and an idiot, she doesn't know anything about their celebrations.

"Alright, whatever you say. I hope you know what you're going to do." He left.

Natsume turned to Mikan. "Come with me." After that statement, he spun on his heel and started to walk away. Mikan, who was too stupefied, didn't follow him. "Oi. What are you waiting for?" Natsume said impatiently. The girl woke up from her dazed position. She then looked at the boy who had his hands across his chest. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"Somewhere where there's a good view. Now hurry up. The show is about to start." Natsume ordered. Mikan had no choice but to go after him. The two climbed a small hill. At the top of it was an old Sakura tree. From this high up, anybody could see the whole of Central Town.

As the twosome arrived at their destination, Mikan was out of breath. "Natsume, don't you think it's a little too far?" "No." Natsume was already seated with his back resting on the tree trunk. He was looking behind Mikan. The girl turned around to glance at what he was staring at.

It was Central Town. Lights glimmered and winked at them from below. From up here everything seems like it's not real. People were as tiny as ants. The hustle and bustle looked even more spectacular. The fountain was sitting smugly at the centre of the miniature city.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Mikan was awed. She sat down beside Natsume and unconsciously held his hand. "Yes. Beautiful." Natsume wasn't looking at the view.

A few seconds later, the show started. Brilliant lights coloured the splendid waterfall. From afar, the sight was even better. Mikan oohed and aahed throughout the whole show. I will not describe to you what the fountain did with its magic. I think that that is way beyond my powers. I will instead trust you to imagine the performance.

All the while, Natsume was wishing not for the first time in his whole life: _If only time stood still._


	10. Save The Last Dance For Me

***Chapter 10***

At the end of the show, Natsume led Mikan back to her dorm. Before leaving, he said to Mikan, "Don't be late tomorrow." After leaving the girl at her doorstep, he walked away. When he was out of sight, Mikan went inside her room. It was as messy as ever, but she didn't care. She was too tired. She fell on her bed fully clothed.

***The Next Morning***

_Knock._

What is that sound? It's familiar… Mikan didn't care. She covered her ears with the pillow.

_Knock._

Damn that thing. It's annoying. Mikan threw the pillow to where she thought the sound came from. She missed by a mile. The offender smirked. Idiot girl.

_Knock._

"Alright already! I'm up! What do you want?" Mikan finally had enough. She sat up on her bed. She looked around. There was nobody in sight. She was puzzled. If there was nobody here, who made that irritating noise? She shrugged and climbed out of her bed. Great. Her dreamless sleep was gone. She was now perfectly awake. Mikan yawned and sat again on her bed, feet dangling. She turned to the clock on her bedside table. It was 11 am.

"No classes today. I'm not going to be late for anything. The event is only this evening. I can sit back, relax, and sleep some more." She said to herself. She lied back on the messy bed. The pillow was on the floor. The blanket was askew. Normal. The girl opened her auburn orbs. Something's not right. Could she have forgotten anything? Breakfast? Nah, she can eat brunch. Appointment, maybe? No… Not very likely… She stood up. Her eyes scanned the area.

Door… Chair… Sofa… Table… Closet… Bathroom door… Pillow… Weird box that hasn't been there last night… Bedside table… Shoes… Hey, wait a minute! Weird box? She scooted over to the object. It was a simple box, the type that you put clothes in. Huh, it must hold a dress. On its top was a bow. It had a note sticking out of it written in fancy script.

_Wear this tonight._

As if on cue, the door opened. In came Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire. "Ooh, Mikan! Who is from?" Squealed the twins in perfect synchronization. "Dunno, I woke up and it was just there." Mikan replied sullenly. Hotaru looked at her. "It's from a prestigious shop called _Perfect!_ The clothes there are very costly and luxurious. I'm surprised somebody gave you a dress like that."

The 3 girls were speechless. Sumire didn't mind what Hotaru said. "Go on Mikan! Open it and let's see what's inside!" She giggled profusely. The other girls agreed with her. Mikan lifted the expensive-looking cardboard lid. Her heart was hammering. Could it be just a prank? Why would anybody give a dress as costly as Hotaru says to her? Nonoko put the lid on the floor, ribbon side up. The rest peered inside.

Mikan held up gingerly a red and black cocktail dress. I'm not really good with descriptions about clothes, so just imagine a REALLY beautiful gown. For one, it wasn't polka dotted. It was the type rich people wear. I could say it was like the type models wear on the runway. It had matching shoes. If you can't imagine it, I'm really sorry; I can't show you any pictures.

"Mikan! It's so pretty! You HAVE to wear it tonight. You'll be the talk of the Academy!" Anna giggled. Nonoko and Sumire agreed. Hotaru just smiled a tiny smile. Mikan's stomach grumbled. "I forgot I only just woke up…" She reddened in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Mikan-chan. We'll wait here while you get ready. We came here to fetch you for lunch, anyway. You didn't come to breakfast, so we were a bit worried. Hotaru-san here told us to come before lunch. She said you were probably still sleeping. I guess she was right." Nonoko smiled. The girls filed to Mikan's living room. They looked around uncertainly. Hotaru spoke up. "Since you live in a pig sty, Mikan, we'll assemble in my room across yours. See you in a bit." The girls sweat dropped and followed what the inventor said. They trooped out of Mikan's room and into Hotaru's apartment-type flat.

Mikan hurried her morning tasks. A quick shower, hasty dressing, a flash of tooth brushing, and she was out of her room. She dashed out the door. She knew how Hotaru hated waiting. As she locked her door, her other hand was on Hotaru's doorknob. She twisted her hand and in she went. The other girls were waiting for her. "Mikan-chan! Come on in! Let's eat!" Called the twins. A kangaroo robot was serving them lunch. Mikan stared unbelieving.

"Invention 223: Kangaroo Food Dispenser. Inside it is ready-made food, only needed to be heated. It follows you around or comes to you when you call for it. It is still in process, but I thought I could try it with you. So far it's doing well. It has a built-in heater if you want the food cooked already. I'm thinking of selling it, but I'm still looking for the right company." Hotaru's eyes were gleaming. That only means that she's thinking about money. What she didn't say was: _I'm still waiting for the right company who can give me the biggest profit._ Typical Hotaru. All the girls sweat dropped. The rest of the meal passed by without any event. Sumire babbled on about what she was going to wear that evening.

"… So I was thinking that maybe I should wear that sleeveless pink gown I bought last week, but Koko said it clashed with his tux… Blah… Blah… Blah…"

Mikan was listening… Kind of… Well, she wasn't participating 100%. Her mind was on who sent her that gown. She then asked a question to derail her thoughts elsewhere.

"… Then Mochiage asked me if—"

"Hey, girls, what's with this 'tonight' thing? Nobody's told me anything. It's always 'tonight this' or 'tonight that'… Honestly! What is it about?" Mikan ranted. The other girls looked at her quizzically.

"Oh, right… You're new here so you don't know about the Last Dance." Nonoko said. "Last Dance?" Mikan repeated, curiosity and ignorance evident in her high-pitched voice.

"Yup. It's celebrated every last night of the Alice Festival. Everybody's supposed to wear their best attire. The elementary students have a specified dress code but students in the Middle School and High School Divisions get to wear anything they want." Anna said.

"So that's why Natsume told me to wear something decent…" Mikan wondered aloud.

"Ooh… Natsume-kun said that? Good for you, Mikan!" The twins held up their thumbs. **(I was imagining Hikaru and Kaoru of Ouran at this part… The two of them are so cute!)** "What does that mean? It's not like we're together or anything… Why would he care?"

"Well—you're so dense, Mikan." Sumire said seriously. "It's clear that—" Hotaru silenced her with a Look. Sumire stopped dead instantly. Nobody disobeys Hotaru. Nobody. So everybody fell silent almost immediately.

It was the Ice queen who broke the silence. She looked at her watch. "It's already past 12. We still need to dress up for the dance tonight. I think you girls need to go back to your rooms now. Your clothes are there, I believe. Mikan here needs help with her hair and make-up." She closed her eyes and sighed. Mikan couldn't understand why she looked so tired. The other girls giggled. Mikan met their eyes with curiosity. Suddenly Mikan knew what was so funny.

"Hn. I have to prepare too. Sigh." Hotaru voiced out what she had been so dreading. Mikan giggled also. "Are you worried that guys will stalk you from now on?" She laughed.

"There's nothing hilarious about that. It's not unusual that boys follow me. I know I'm drop dead gorgeous. Nobody denies that." Hotaru said with a nonchalant face. Mikan scoffed. "Hotaru, you're so full of yourself. I admit though, you are beautiful. I just haven't seen you say it so openly." She rolled her eyes playfully. Then, the other girls funnelled to their rooms. As stated earlier, nobody disobeys the Ice Queen.

So, the rest of the afternoon was spent fixing up Mikan and Hotaru. I can say that Hotaru is good with her hands. After 5 pm, Hotaru ordered Mikan to put on her new gown. As she was dressing, Ruka and Tsubasa passed by. Hotaru was already done. Her slim figure was in a flowing lavender waterfall. Every movement of her body was enunciated by the ripple of the silk material. All in all she looked graceful.

Ruka couldn't help but feel the blood on his cheeks when Hotaru raised an eyebrow at him. It was a very beautiful and perfect eyebrow. Tsubasa laughed at Ruka's reaction. Hotaru smirked. Her usual emotionless face was revealing an expression of amusement. I admit she was charming. Even Tsubasa was momentarily speechless.

Mikan emerged from the 'dressing room'. The three people snapped their heads to Mikan's direction. Natsume appeared at the doorway without anybody taking any notice of him. He was wearing an invisible smile. This is going to be great.

It was Mikan's head that first peeped out from the covers. It was a darling thing. Her caramel hair was still in its signature pigtails, but they were curled to dainty ringlets that framed her face. Her make-up was divine; just perfect for the evening. She was wearing a nervous smile. Ruka felt the second wave of crimson tint on his face.

Slowly, dramatically, Mikan's body set itself apart from the curtains. Her petite body was swathed in the gown she received earlier. It was great on her skin tone. Perfect indeed. The gown reached to her ankles. ("I guess the benefactor didn't want Mikan to show too much skin…" Kitsu said later. Koko nodded in agreement. Yuu rolled his eyes.) Her matching shoes fit perfectly. She was a beauty!

"Mikan-chan! Who knew you were so pretty! Be sure to take my number when you grow a little bit older!" Tsubasa joked. Hotaru glanced at him. "Anyway, Imai-san's skills are fantastic! Beneath that surly attitude is a definite woman!" Hotaru sent him a few shots. "Hotaru, stop! You'll ruin senpai's suit!" Mikan exclaimed. Her hand reached out to restrain her best friend from inflicting any more damage.

Ruka was too star-struck at Mikan's sudden burst of feminine beauty that for a while he couldn't speak. First Hotaru, now Mikan. It's all too fast. A hundred shades of red presented themselves tonight. Tsubasa laughed at Ruka once again. The shadow manipulator was clutching his head and checking for bumps. He shook the dust off his suit while still chuckling. His laughter died away the instant he looked up, he saw Misaki. He wasn't surprised. He told her he would be at Mikan's room. Misaki didn't trust him enough. She stormed off to the girl's dorm and saw Hotaru's open door. She led herself in and found them there, gaping at Mikan. No wonder! She was a sight to behold.

Mikan flushed slight pink at everybody's open admiration. Even Hotaru looked approvingly. Then, typical Hotaru extracted her favourite camera from her pocketbook and snapped a few pictures of everyone, especially Ruka. "These will sell a lot to his fan girls. Hn, a blushing bunny boy…" Ruka flushed an even deeper colour. He was nearing flaming red. If he exceeds that, he'll have a place in the world records! Ahem… Excuse me… I'm wandering… So…

"Ruka-pyon, lighten up. The night is young and you are too excited. Chill…" Mikan giggled. "So, shall we go?" Asked Tsubasa. He held out his hand to Misaki. "Let's." Misaki smiled and took his offered hand. Hotaru grabbed Ruka and followed the couple. "Wait a minute! Sa-Sa-Sa-Sa-Sakura-san! Aren't you coming?" Ruka stuttered. Mikan shook her head. "I'll follow you guys later. I still have to find somebody…" She trailed off, blushing.

Hotaru understood. She pulled on Ruka even harder. "Hurry up. The show is about to start. I don't want to miss the buffet." She said with her voice devoid of any expression. The boy finally succumbed to Hotaru. The two of them ran after Tsubasa and Misaki. Mikan stayed behind. She put some finishing touches on her make-up. She dabbed on a pinch of her favourite perfume. Then, she criticized her reflection on the mirror. Seeing herself alright, she headed off to the Open Field.

The Open Field is a clear space in the middle of the Eastern Forest. It is surrounded by trees and covered by well-kept fresh green grass. It is taken care of by Middle School and High School students of the Somatic Ability class. For the activity tonight, lamps have been strewn over the field to give some light to the event. It also works for the romantic aura. Tables are scattered around the circular area but there is a huge space in the center for dancing. The tables are circular, adorned by white sheets and a pretty vase of flowers. A few sets of silverware are provided. Seats are found near them. For every table there are 4 chairs. There are more than a hundred tables littered.

Mikan found her friends huddled together in a corner. They had already occupied quite a few tables. Mikan said hi. Tsubasa motioned for Mikan to head to their table. Mikan excused herself from Anna, Nonoko, Yuu and Kitsu. As Mikan ventured closer, she realized that their table was already full. Tsubasa, Misaki and two other men were seated. Misaki introduced the two guys to Mikan.

"This guy's name is Kaname Sonoh. He's currently visiting us. It's a real treat because he's usually cooped up in the hospital. He's a close friend of ours." Kaname stood up and clasped Mikan's hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you. Tsubasa and Misaki here have told me all about you." He smiled and sat back down. He had quite a pale tint on his cheeks. He was quite good-looking. Mikan grinned and her attention was turned to the handsome long-haired high school student who sat beside Kaname.

"Hi there, chibi! I'm Tonouchi. You can call me Tono. **(I'm really sorry but I don't know his surname. If you know what his last name is, kindly tell me later. I would really appreciate it. ****)** Give me a call later on, 'kay? I'm free all weekend." He winked after he took possession of Mikan's reluctant hand. He slipped a card through her fingers. Misaki slapped away his hand. The calling card fell to the floor. "Mikan-chan, stay away from him. He's already screwed a lot of girls in the high school section." She warned Mikan. "And, you! Don't you dare lay a single finger on her! You've done enough." Only the last sentence was said with a laugh.

"Pshaw…" Tono replied. He sat back down. It was Tsubasa's turn to speak. "Hey, I noticed that all tables are taken except the one your best friend occupies. She seems to be reserving seat for you." A short pause. "Why aren't you with someone? A girl your age has to have a boyfriend by now… Or could it be that you're with that Hyuuga?" Mikan blushed. "No! Completely no! Of course not! What made you think that?" Tsubasa just chuckled. He caught Hotaru's stare and backed off. "I think the program's about to start. You should get to your seat." "Yes… Perhaps it is best. See you later, senpais!" Mikan waltzed off.

Hotaru motioned for her to sit down. Mikan obeyed. "I take it nobody's asked you yet?" The inventor asked while sipping a drink. She pushed her empty glass to Ruka who was sitting beside her. Ruka excused himself and went to the buffet table to get another drink. "Uhmmm… What?" Mikan finally replied. "I can see that you don't have a clue so I expect Hyuuga to be your companion for tonight. Never mind Nogi. He can take care of himself." Hotaru rolled her eyes. Mikan shrugged and finally concentrated on her best friend. She looked beautiful. Mikan glanced around her and spotted some guys taking double takes when they passed their table. Some were even taking some pictures. Mikan rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you said Natsume was going to be my companion. What do you mean? Was that what Jinno-sensei meant yesterday?" "So finally understood. Good for you. That probably means he's somewhere around here." She appeared to be not interested.

"That reminds me, where is he?" Mikan's forehead creased. "How should I know? Am I his nanny? Stop that or you'll ruin your make-up." Hotaru ordered. Mikan did as she was told. She then stood up. "I'll come back later. Ruka's already heading back. You guys need some alone time." Hotaru scoffed. "I'm not with him. Shut up. Go find your date." "He's not my date." "We are now on the same ground. Now scat." Mikan walked away from the table leaving Hotaru alone with her plate of crab brains. As she said, Ruka was already closing in. Mikan noticed a few girls giggling as he passed by them. Fan girls. You can never trust them.

Anyway, Mikan walked away from the din of people. The students were still piling in. As Mikan approached the fringe of the crowd, a hand from the shadows restrained her from going any farther. "What do you want, pervert?" She screeched. A few people glanced at her. The hand pulled her in behind some trees.

"Where do you think you were going?" Natsume asked. "I was looking for you…" Mikan replied. In the darkness she can only see his face. "Hn." He scanned her appearance headfirst to her feet. "I see you're wearing that gown I sent." Mikan groaned. She was anticipating this. "You look fine, but…" His hand once again reached out to her. "Wha-wha-what are you doing?" His hand came closer. Natsume clutched her pigtails. "You'll look like a preschooler if you have these." He sneered. He pulled on the ties until they came off. Mikan's caramel locks fell to her shoulders. Her auburn curls bounced. Natsume took a step back and criticized her again. He frowned.

"Is there something wrong, Natsume?" Mikan inquired. "You lack something." He rummaged around his pockets. "Turn around." Mikan obliged. She felt Natsume's warm hands put something cold around her neck. A necklace? In the limited light she can see the red gleam of the ruby pendant. Ruby red—the colour of Natsume's eyes. Mikan blushed. "There. A bit of colour on your cheeks. Perfect. Now we can proceed." He took her hand once more and led her out of the forest.

They were at the back of the crowd. Natsume navigated his way to the tables. Mikan glanced at the man beside her. He was wearing a black tux with a red shirt inside. They matched. His hair was in its usual messy do. So handsome. His shoes were Italian leather. Suave.

Eventually they reached Hotaru and Ruka's table. Anna and Nonoko giggled from their table. Natsume was still holding Mikan's hand. She quickly retracted her hand. Mikan blushed and sat down on the chair Natsume held out for her. Hotaru was staring at Natsume. No, she was glaring. Natsume rolled his eyes and sat down opposite her. Ruka just sat there, awestruck. He never knew they were together now… I guess he doesn't have a chance anymore, does he?

"It's not what you think, Ruka. Jinno's orders."

Ruka sighed gratefully. Hey, why was he sighing? Why does he even care if they're not together? Why is he even asking himself these questions? He slapped his face. Hotaru muttered, "baka." She sipped on her 5th glass of the evening. Why was she even irritated? Queer.

The dancing started. Hotaru put down her drink and grabbed Ruka. Natsume didn't move an inch. Mikan glared at him. What was the point of letting her wear this dress and 5-inch heels if he wasn't going to ask her to dance? She sighed in frustration. "If you're not going to dance, Natsume, I'll head to Nonoko and Anna's table. Excuse me." "Whatever." Natsume just looked away. Mikan sighed once again and stood up. The twins were signalling Mikan to come to their table furiously. Sumire had sat with them.

"MIKAN! Why didn't you tell us Natsume asked you out?" Sumire demanded. "Well it's not like he asked to… It's not like I wanted to… Jinno-sensei's orders." Mikan explained simply. "I don't care. Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "Why is this night called the last dance? Is there something special tonight?" Mikan wanted to know. The twins wanted to reply but it was Sumire who answered. "You'll just have to see to find out." She said in a mysterious manner. Mikan thought this odd.

The girls chatted on and on for a few minutes. The girls' companions for the night asked them to dance. Anna was with Yuu, Nonoko with Kitsu and Sumire with Koko. In the end, Mikan was left alone. She went back to Natsume's table. "Did you have fun?" He still didn't budge. Mikan watched Hotaru dance instead. She was currently waltzing with Ruka. The poor boy was blushing furiously. Mikan giggled. Natsume followed her thread of sight and rolled his eyes. At least Ruka wasn't dancing with Mikan.

A new song played. Kaname darted to where Mikan was. "May I have this dance?" Mikan glanced at Natsume. He just looked at her. Mikan answered Kaname yes. He led her to the dance floor. Mikan had a great time. Tsubasa asked her next. Tono followed. Yuu partnered her for the next song. Koko joined in. Currently, she was dancing with Narumi. He wasn't a bad dancer.

Meanwhile, Ruka and Hotaru were resting for the moment. Hotaru sent Ruka to get her some cake. Ruka dashed off. "The last dance is a few songs away. The game is about to start." She stared at Natsume. He nodded. They waited. Hotaru and Natsume's eyes were glued to Mikan's every twirl. They were keeping watch.

The MC walked up the 'stage'. He cleared his throat to catch everybody's attention. He succeeded. The music stopped entirely. "Good evening, ladies and gents. It's that time of the night again that we have the last dance. May everybody stand up and step to the floor. For those who are new, here's how it goes: This last song will be multi-partner. No one will be danced with twice. Those who cannot find a new partner will please sit down."

Sumire had inched near Mikan. "I guess it's about time you know the legend of the last dance. As you have heard, no one gets to dance with the same partner twice. Usually, most people can't find new partners. They sit down. Only some lucky ones manage to finish the song. I'm telling you, this song is a bit long. It is almost impossible to finish. But some girls want to dance with their idol more than once, so they have to sit down, too. If it wasn't the partner's choice and you dance with him twice, you sit down. It's very strict. This is because rumour has it that the last dance you have will be the one you are destined for to date in the future. It's pretty exciting, don't you think? But, because of this, some guys who like some girls refrain from dancing to have the chance to partner the girl they like in the last dance's last partner. In the end, they have to save the girl's back when they don't have a choice and end up dancing with her before the last partner because the girl couldn't have anybody to dance with. Shame." She pouted. Mikan can tell this was from experience. Sumire smiled bitterly.

And so, the last dance started. I'm going to stick to Mikan's routine. She started off with guys she never knew yet seemed to enjoy dancing with her anyway. One guy even asked for Mikan's name and room number. He was in high school. Not very handsome, just average. His sleeve suddenly caught fire and Mikan had t steer the two of them to the buffet table and pour some punch to his flaming arm. It was a good thing that this was about the time to change partners so Mikan didn't have to sit down. The poor guy was taken to the infirmary but told Mikan, who was already dancing with another man, not to come with him and that he will be alright so not to worry.

As the dance droned on and he night deepened, more and more students had to take their seats. Mikan need not worry about having a problem with who her next partner will be. A couple of guys were ready to dance with Mikan. They were sorry, though, that they couldn't be the right man for such a pretty girl. Mikan just shrugged but was grateful to those who openly expressed their admiration.

Only a few were left. Kaname, with his weak body, had to stop. Tsubasa and Misaki had already taken a breather. All the elementary students were wiped out and resting. The Middle School Division students were slowly dwindling in number. Those in high school tried to keep up but failed. Go Middle School! Oh sorry, I'm straying again…

So anyway, there were a few left. Mikan was still holding on. Her feet ached, but guys were still claiming her for the next turn. Even Hotaru was irritated. It was all she could do to keep from shooting those airheads of admirers with her infamous Baka Gun. Only two more changes and they'll all have their new boyfriends/girlfriends. Not that Mikan or Hotaru were excited or mad about that or anything… The two of them honestly didn't care. Mikan just wanted to have the most out of her first festival. Hotaru thinks she had to protect Mikan from annoying men. The two of them were dancing close together, by any chance.

Currently, Hotaru was dancing with a guy in her class that she hasn't bothered asking his name. Mikan was twirling with a still blushing Ruka. "I told you, Ruka-pyon, chill. Just one more change and it's all over." Mikan tried to console him but to no avail. The guy with Hotaru just broke away and she was stranded with nobody to hold her. A thought quickly raced through her mind: _Oh no! Hotaru's going to have to sit down! _Without thinking, Mikan pushed Ruka nearer to her best friend. Hotaru instantly caught Ruka's hand and they started to move with the music.

"You idiot. Now who's going to dance with you? You're going to have to sit down!" Hotaru hissed frantically. Mikan panicked. Everybody here had danced with her already. She can still remember their faces.

Somebody suddenly held Mikan's waist and guided her with an expert hand. This guy was good. Mikan found herself doing moves that she thought she couldn't do. Quick twists, flash steps, body arches… God, she can do that? The music was starting to end. One more twirl and she was in his arms in a half-split. She looked up to see the face of that great dancer. She was staring into familiar crimson. Natsume.

Wait a minute! The song has ended? Natsume was her destined date? WHAT?

-

-

-

This has got to be a dream…

-

-

-

Wasn't it?


	11. You Are Not Alone

***Chapter 11***

"It's not a dream stupid." Hotaru's cold voice snapped Mikan out of her agony. "It's your entire fault, anyway. Who asked you to push Nogi to me?"

"But you were going to have to sit down! I felt bad for you!" Mikan whined. Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Baka. Did I tell you to feel bad for me?" "But that's what best friends do! Aren't you my best friend?" She pouted. For once, Hotaru couldn't respond downright. The idiot was perfectly correct. What can she say?

"You're my best friend and I don't meddle in your business." She pointed out. Mikan bit her lip. Dang. She thought Hotaru couldn't answer. Ruka, on the other hand, sweat dropped. What a perfect lie. Since when didn't Hotaru tweak in Mikan's life? **(I was thinking that both the boys were sharing this thought…) **Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Mikan-chan! That was a great song, wasn't it?" The twins squealed. The gang was closing in. Mikan nodded like a robot. Her mood was sour. Who wouldn't when you learned that Natsume Hyuuga was your destined date? Okay, okay, maybe a couple of girls out there wouldn't. Well maybe no one except this idiot. Let's rephrase it, shall we? _Is there anybody else out there that is an idiot like Mikan who would feel sour when she learned that THE Natsume Hyuuga was her destined date in the future?_ … Time's up! The polls have returned and there was NO ONE. Ugh. This girl's impossible. Let's get back to the story. I'm drifting again.

"Honestly, Mikan! What is wrong with you?" Sumire muttered with her hands on her waist. "Nothing…" Mikan bit her lip. "Stop that. You suck at lying." "So I'm told." She replied sullenly. Sumire rolled _her_ eyes. What an airhead, this Sakura. Tsk.

"Sumire, cut her some slack. She's been through a lot. Her heels must be killing her right now." Koko intervened. Mikan brightened a little bit at this. At least _somebody_ cares about her… The mind reader winked. "Some guys think you look pretty tonight." He whispered in her ear. Natsume, who was beside Mikan all this time, heard. He glared at Koko. The poor guy read his mind and backed off. Yuu chuckled. Natsume was acting funny tonight. "You got that right." Koko murmured when he passed by the class representative. Yuu was left a bit puzzled and surprised. He then readjusted his glasses and listened instead to the girl talk in front of him.

"Mikan-chan… Koko's right. You do look pretty tonight." Nonoko smiled. She then did a do-over of Mikan's outfit. Her gaze drifted over to Natsume's athletic build. Did I tell you what he wore? I think not. Well, he had a black over coat, black polo underneath and a blood red tie. He looked handsome. Stunning, even. He was already drop-dead gorgeous yet he wore a certain aura around him that drew people to him. He seemed to be clueless of this fact. It was odd. He usually had a cold, dark and bleary surrounding about his being. What could be the factor that made him so positive?

Hotaru was deep in thought. She had glared at Koko and thought to him to deactivate his Alice on her mind. She said she wanted some privacy. She had a lot to sort out. Her musings were cut short when she heard Anna praise Mikan and Natsume's matching garments. "You two are perfect together. I mean, the colours match. Red and black. Your hair is absolutely compatible with the style of the dress, Mikan-chan." Even Sumire acknowledged this. Just as nobody disobeys Hotaru, nobody can cross Sumire when it comes to fashion. "Your locks are much better down like that than in those childish pigtails." She pointed out. Mikan glanced at Natsume. His eyes were signalling I-told-you-so. Mikan rolled her eyes and turned back to the girls.

"Thanks you guys, but you don't need to praise so much. Any more of them and they'll get into my head…" She smiled mischievously. The others just took it as a joke. They knew Mikan enough to know that she's down-to-earth and would never get arrogant. They gang didn't notice Hotaru signal to Natsume to follow her. They stopped walking when they reached the shadows of the tree line. When Hotaru was certain nobody could hear them, she turned to the crow-head in front of her.

"You gave her that gown."

"That isn't a question."

"Exactly."

"So?"

"I just needed a confirmation."

"Is there anything else?"

"What's with the necklace?"

"She didn't have any jewelry."

"Why that necklace?"

"It matches the colour of her dress."

"Aside from that, the pendant is an Alice Stone."

"So? It looks good on her, doesn't it?"

"Really." Her hands were across her chest. Hotaru won't believe that Natsume gave that stone for no reason.

"Hn. It's not like she knows how to work it, right?" He rolled his eyes.

"She's an idiot, I know. But she'll be told about it in class."

"So?"

"She'll know about it someday."

"Will she wear it in class?"

"That's out of the topic."

"I don't see how."

"Hn. If she wears it in class, especially in the SA class, she'll be told of its meaning."

"Like I said: the hell I care."

"Won't she be suspicious? She might guess you were the guy at the lake."

"I'll play my usual game: I Don't Know Anything."

"She already knows your connection with Persona-sensei."

"Drop those formalities with that demon. He isn't worth it." His expression settled like granite. He doesn't want to talk about his other life. Who would?

"Whatever… It's your life…" Hotaru swivelled to return to their friends who were proceeding to the tables.

"Wait… Did you just say she knows about Persona?" His face was hidden in the shadows. His voice was in a deadly whisper. This was starting to fall in unstable ground. Anytime he might break.

Hotaru saw this. Her words were chosen carefully. "She doesn't know about the Ops. Only that you are protecting her from, quoted from you, _that demon_."

"Tch. And here I was, thinking that… Polka—finally knew about my identity…" He snickered.

"You hesitate to call her name. Why don't you just tell her? She'll probably still accept you. She accepted _me_, a blackmailer, as her best friend. I don't see how you will be any different."

"Hn. This is the first time in the 10 years that I have known you that you have given such _wonderful_ advice. I never knew you had it in you." Natsume said sarcastically. Hotaru just scoffed. "You don't know me enough, Hyuuga. Shut up. Think about what I said. It just might help your miserable existence." The last sentence was said with her back to him. It was also said in a whisper but she knew that Natsume heard her perfectly. She walked swiftly back to her pack of friends and left Natsume to think for a while.

A few moments later, Natsume made up his mind and went after Hotaru. She was between Ruka and Mikan. He sneaked behind the inventor and whispered so that only she could hear. "I'll tell her someday. Just not now." He saw Hotaru move her head just an angle. Natsume took that as her response and proceeded behind Mikan. Everybody was seated back in their seats. This time the tables were joined together so that they had one big table all to themselves. Mochiage probably moved the tables.

Their talk earlier seemed to have been missed. They were now talking about the return of schooldays once again which was next Monday. Nobody liked it one bit. Except Yuu, of course. He's the only one who saw anything good about school.

"It sucks. We'll have to see Narumi again." Kitsu complained.

"He'll be wearing those outrageous outfits. How gay." Koko stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Schoolwork. Assignments. Books. Jin-Jin. Argh! The horror!" He waved his hands in the air.

"Perfectly dismal." Mochiage agreed.

"You guys! It's not like it will be as bad as prison…" Class Rep Yuu tried to lessen their criticism of the Academy. They boys looked at him like he was a lunatic or something. Inchou felt so small. Mikan saw his distress and came to the rescue.

"Look at it from this perspective: You'll be able to see our classmates again!" Their gazes transferred to the brunette. Now they thought that another mad person has shown herself to them. Mikan rolled her eyes.

"Mikan, we can see our classmates any time we want. We're not going anywhere, remember?" Sumire pointed out. Mikan hunched her shoulders in defeat. There's no denying that NOBODY wants to return to the classroom.

"Anyway, as of now, why don't you just savour the moment? I mean, you are the destined date of Natsume-sama…" Sumire's voice trailed off. "'Sama'. Hn." Natsume scowled.

Mikan glanced at Natsume. He was wearing a grim mask. He smirked when he saw her stare. "Had enough?" He teased. Mikan grunted. "Like I'll ever consider myself lucky to be tied to this pervert." A smile was playing at the corners of Natsume's lips. He was trying to restrain himself from laughing. Her statement was completely opposite the blush in her face.

By now, some of the students were returning to their respective dorms. The Elementary Division Class A students were way past their bedtime. The Last Dance was technically over, but some hard-headed pupils plan to stay up late. Examples of these studs were our favourite GA characters.

About a quarter to one, they were headed to the park near their rooms. It was a warm night. The wind was blowing gently. Trees stood sentinel and towered over the whole park. A few fireflies were hovering about. Ruka had called for them and asked them to twinkle and blink near them. It was partly to have some company. The fireflies obliged and even created a small 'show' for the worn students. Mikan and company squatted down on the soft grass.

As the glowing bugs did formations in the air, the gang oohhed and aahhed. Wouldn't you? Anyway, here's how they were seated, left to right. First row: Natsume, Mikan, Hotaru, Ruka, Sumire, Koko. Second row: Kitsu, Nonoko, Yuu, Anna, Mochu. You may have noted that the high school students are currently out of the picture. They'll explain in the future. Just wait.

So… Mikan wasn't very warm about sitting next to Natsume but being next to Hotaru seemed to appease her spirits. Ruka was dragged beside Hotaru. Sumire was thrilled at being between two boys, especially since the two were good-looking. (Rolls eyes) Mochu had a date, but she had excused herself early and slept. (Sorry but I don't know the name of the divination girl… I'll update this part when I finally know her name… Gumen…) The second row people sat in that order just because they wanted to. There was nothing to it.

At the stroke of one thirty, the girls, except Hotaru, were starting to nod off. Ruka noticed this and dismissed the fireflies after thanking them for a wonderful demonstration. As the swarm was flying off, the group stood up and proceeded to their dorms. They were all getting kinda sleepy. They were walking pair by pair. Mikan and Hotaru walked together. Behind them were Sumire and Koko. Natsume and Ruka were not far behind.

Mikan was mumbling about being Natsume's partner. She was complaining to Hotaru while half-asleep. It was clear what she'll be dreaming about tonight. Perhaps nightmare would be better suited in her words. Anyway, Sumire heard her complaint and strongly opposed the sleepy-eyed brunette. "Girls will kill to be in your place. I should know. If only you weren't my friend, I would probably hurt you." Hotaru couldn't help but hear and glare at Sumire. Mikan didn't take notice. She was only half-conscious at the time to process the thought. But Hotaru heard. "I'll take note of that." She murmured only for Sumire to hear. The inventor glanced at Natsume next. The other raven returned her stare. He had heard too. Hotaru stole a peek at the blonde boy beside Natsume. He was peeping rather curiously at Natsume then Hotaru then back to Natsume again. He apparently knows more than he dared speak. This has to be investigated.

Later on, they finally arrived at the Middle School Division Dormitories. The girls bade goodbye to the guys and headed to their rooms at the farther end of the building. The boys were separated from the girls and resided at the opposite wing. Mikan appeared to be too tired to dress herself for bed so Hotaru stood guard over her.

***The Next Morning***

"Wake up." A cold voice penetrated through to the girl's dreams.

"Five more minutes…" She sleepily murmured.

"Wake up." This time it was more urgent.

"Shut up." She threw her pillow to where she thought the voice came from. She missed by a mile. Familiar? Well this time, instead of the offender smirking and thinking what an idiot this girl is, the owner of the voice boiled mad and let out a very large and cool-looking gun. It was the Baka Hand-held Tank 6000.

_**BAKA! (BOOM!) BAKA! (BOOM!) BAKA! (BOOM!)**_

"You sleep in a room that is not yours and tell the owner to shut up?" A steel-hard voice rang in the deafening silence. Hotaru didn't shout. Her voice was magnified by a special megaphone that is yet to be introduced to the public. She was boiling hot yet the background showed black clouds, thunder and rain. Imagine Sunako of Yamato Nadashiko when she came out of the well. The background then was cut and copied to this scene. Do you get it now?

Anyway… Mikan held her badly bruised head. "Ouch… It hurts, Hotaru… You're such a meanie…" She pouted. A medicine box flew to her direction. "I won't have your idiotic blood on my carpet. Wash up and return when you have finished. I will be with you presently." The door automatically opened and a mechanical hand pushed Mikan out. Another hand opened the door to Mikan's room while a boot kicked her butt off Hotaru's. She landed in front of her mirror. It showed slightly-curled coffee hair on top of a shapely head. Two bright brown eyes shone underneath the tangled mess. They were highlighted by long black eyelashes that naturally seemed to be holding mascara and eye liner.

The event last night took its toll on Mikan's angelic features. Eye bags hung underneath each orb. Ugh. If Natsume were here he would have told her already what a mess she looked like. Wait a minute! What the heck was she thinking? How'd Natsume sneak his way into her mind? Pause. Delete. Space. Enter. Got that, stupid dumb author? Hey you! Look at me when I'm speaking to you! Don't walk away! Dang.

Hehehe. Tough luck, Mikan-chan. So… After conversing with the invisible writer, Mikan continued to assess her reflection in the mirror. Her hair looked like it was a lion's mane. She tamed her rowdy locks and began to notice her garments. She wasn't wearing the gown Natsume gave her anymore. But she doesn't remember preparing herself for bed. Hotaru must have used her inventions to dress her up. It was sweet, in a way. At any rate, Mikan headed off to her bathroom and started her morning activities. She knew Hotaru hated waiting.

Ten minutes later, Mikan was standing in front of Hotaru's room. All students of the academy are equal but the pupil has the liberty to redecorate his/her room. Mikan was satisfied with hers so she didn't make any changes. Hotaru extended hers and added a home laboratory. She also has a large bathroom with a Jacuzzi and tub. All this she managed to do with her allowance. Mikan would like to have a tub too but she wasted all her money on Howalons. Natsume's, on the other hand, we have to yet explore.

Mikan knocked. No answer. Mikan knocked again. There was still no answer. Mikan blew a fuse. She pounded on the door. "Hotaru, open up! I said OPEN U—" The door opened to reveal a pissed off inventor who was holding her latest invention: the Baka Rocket Launcher. It automatically loads a missile when it finds a target. When aimed at a normal person, no change happens. But when pointed to an idiot, it fires immediately. Mikan had no chance and was hit for the second time in thirty minutes.

"I will not say ouch anymore. It hurt like crazy but I think can bear with it." Mikan's eyes were dimmed for a moment. She was talking nonsense for a second. Hotaru rolled her eyes. She let her best friend in. Mikan thumped to the couch zombie-like. "I'm afraid the program was too much for your teensy brain. Thank you for giving me this information." Hotaru smiled a little smile and wrote on a notebook she was carrying. "Uhh… The sea bed is full of lots of animals… Oysters… Uhh… Pretty ponies… Hihihi." Mikan continued to mutter to herself.

"Mikan, school starts tomorrow. Have you finished the assignments Jinno has heaped on you?" Hotaru sat down across Mikan. Mikan snapped out of her reverie about 'pretty ponies on the sea bed'. "Oh yeah… I completely forgot about that… No… I haven't even started yet…" Her voice was still misty. She was trying to recover from the pain and surprise that blitzkrieged on her a while back. Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Typical idiotic Mikan. You should have at least done one page. Fine. You don't have to pass it. I'll make a way you won't flunk his subject." She said this as if she didn't care at all and everything was so easy.

"You really need to stop blackmailing the teacher, Imai." A voice came from the doorway. Mikan and Hotaru snapped their heads to that direction. Two familiar silhouettes stood there. "Hyuuga, who invited you here?" "I invited myself. You invited Ruka." Mikan looked at Hotaru then Ruka then Natsume then back to Hotaru. "You blackmailed a teacher?"—short pause as Mikan thinks things through—"You invited Ruka-pyon?" "It does not concern you. If you cannot understand, it means 'it is none of your business.' Do you hear me?" "I'm not that stupid as to not know the meaning of your sentence." Natsume faked a face of surprise. "I'm appalled! You actually know a statement like that." He scoffed.

"You guys are impossible to please. When I do something idiotic, you sneer or hit me in the head. When finally do something right, you can't believe that I was the one who did it. Honestly! Don't you have any trust in me?" As she was saying this, she had stomped over to where Natsume was standing and stood on tiptoes to level her eyes to his. She stared through them with all the concentration she had. Natsume just kept silent and returned her glare only his was more gentle and allowing. Mikan's stare was no match to Natsume's even though his was set in a minimum level. Eventually she felt herself being engulfed by his tantalizing blood red orbs. Before she was lost into them…

"Hyuuga, get a life. You don't want to be tied to a butthead like her." Hotaru cut in. Ruka sweat dropped. Could these people act like their age for once? Man! What is it with him and weird people?

"Mikan, let's go. Nogi will be accompanying us. If Hyuuga wants to come too, I really don't care. It's his damned life." After the words barely escaped her lips, Hotaru was already out the door and Ruka with her. Mikan blinked twice before following while Natsume walked the opposite path. '_I guess he doesn't care…_' Mikan thought before dashing to catch up to her two friends.

It was a beautiful summer's day. The sun was shining, the sky was blue, not a cloud in the sky got the sun in my eyes and I-- won't be surprised if it's a dream… Hey, isn't that a song? Anyways, I'm drifting again. So the weather was good, so what, right?

Mikan was appreciating the beauty of nature. She stood there for a few moments and glanced around her. Blank-minded Mikan forgot that she was among company. Typical. So when she looked beside her, there was nobody there. Hotaru had already left her and probably dragged Ruka with her somewhere. So she was stranded with nobody to accompany her. Poor poor Mikan. She then thought of just wandering around until she found the couple. Her feet dragged her to wherever.

When she finally looked up, she realized she was at the Sakura Park near the Middle School Main Building. Her feet seemed to automatically move to the shady tree where Natsume usually crashes. Her peripheral hearing revealed that there wasn't only one person there. She emerged after swatting some branches out of the way. Her eyes immediately darted to see two figures squatting beneath the Sakura Tree. Natsume was happily playing with somebody. She came closer to see who it was.

Youichi was playing Don't-Let-The-Ghost-Get-Caught-By-The-Flame with Natsume. They were laughing heartily. A little friend ghost was running—should I say floating?—around while being chased by a ball of flames. It was kind of sadistic, really. The ghost was moaning all the time and the leaves were being burnt to crisp. The ghost and fireball disappeared when Mikan took a step and a twig snapped. The two boys instantly focused their queer-coloured eyes to the stunned brunette and the laughter stopped. She impulsively raised her two hands in surrender. Why you ask? Blame it on instinct. The way those two guys stared at her… It was bone-chilling.

"What are you doing here, old hag?" Youichi asked with the inattention of a three-year-old. Mikan cringed at the title 'old hag.' This boy learned his manners from the best. The best and rudest influence. Natsume. "I was lost." "How could a sixteen-year-old girl get lost in a place like this? Even Youichi knows his way and he's only three." Natsume looked at her with amusement now. He thought she was an intruder earlier. Nobody comes to the Sakura Park except him and You-chan. A while back Mikan comes here, too.

Mikan rolled her eyes. She seems to be doing it pretty much lately. Was it in these days? (Shrug. Don't ask me… I just write stuff) Anyway... Youichi once more turned to Mikan. "Old hag, are you onii-san's girlfriend? You danced with him last night. It was the last song. They said it was special." This time it was filled with real curiosity.

"Uhmmm… You-chan… It's not—" Mikan stammered. "Youichi, could we talk about something else?" Natsume said. Youichi shrugged. "Old hag—""Could you not call me 'old hag'? It's distracting." Again Youichi shrugged. That must mean a yes. "Ugly lady—" "Ugh." The little boy dismissed the interjection. "You looked really ugly in that dress last night." Mikan eyed Natsume and a smirk played on her lips. "Tell me about it." She agreed. Youichi seemed a bit surprised at what she said. He grinned. He looked like an angel when he smiled like that. Clip on a pair of wings and he's ready to play the harp on the clouds.

Natsume sniggered at her expression. "Hey, are you falling for this little guy? What a pervert!" He sneered. Mikan blinked her eyes thrice before launching into defence mode. "What do you mean? Of course not! How could I? He's like the younger brother I never had!" Youichi eyed her with distaste (?). Or maybe it was agreement? It's not really easy to say, he's got unemotional eyes like Natsume.

"Then what does that make us? Related siblings?" Natsume frowned. Why was he frowning?

"If onee-san's my sister and onii-san's my brother, you can't be together. That would be incest. Eew." Youichi stuck out his tongue in disgust and faked a shiver. Well that was what none of the two middle school students anticipated. What a weird thing an elementary student would say. The more because it was Youichi. He never says things like that.

Why was Youichi suddenly lukewarm with Mikan? He's usually bratty and spoiled around her. Mikan put Youichi under her microscope. His usually bored eyes were staring at her intently. The green-grey eyes had the same effect on her as Natsume's did. They were so deep. It seemed like anytime she would be lost within them and can never get out ever again. Mikan hugged the Howalon box a bit tighter. Oh yeah! She had a box of Howalon with her. Before she lost Hotaru and Ruka, Mikan had gone inside the Howalon Store and bought a medium box. In her absentminded state, she completely forgot she was clutching it with her.

Mikan followed Youichi's gaze and it rested on the Howalon box. So he was dying to eat some, huh? She opened the box with deliberate slow motion. In her peripheral vision she saw Youichi's eyes widen just a little bit. Natsume was smirking. What was Mikan up to? Let's watch and see.

She inserted one hand into the fancy cube. Her hand circled around a fluff puff. She dramatically drew it out. This she gave to Natsume who looked at it in curiosity. She pushed it nearer to him and he took it reluctantly. Every move they made didn't escape the notice of the little boy between them. He did everything in his power to hide his emotions but his usual bored eyes betrayed him. They were sparkling like stars in the sky. He might act mature and too old for his age but when it comes to sweet things, he was still a child underneath it all.

Natsume held the cotton candy between his fingers. It was colour pink. It must be strawberry-flavoured. Mikan took another Howalon from the box and simply popped it in her mouth. Youichi's shoulders slumped to his sides. Natsume was aghast. This wasn't the Mikan he knew. The thought must have been evident in his face because Mikan raised an eyebrow at him. With only 8 out of ten Howalons left inside, Mikan closed the lid. Natsume's crimson eyes widened. At the next motion, his fears were put to rest.

Youichi, about to cry, sniffed and looked at Mikan with puppy dog eyes. "You don't need to do that. Here." She said and handed the whole box to Youichi. His eyes shone like the sun. He reluctantly took the box. He reopened the lid and dug in. Mikan smiled gently.

"I knew you would do something like that." Natsume said. Mikan looked at him with what-the-heck-are-you-saying look in her chocolate orbs. "You are too nice." He smiled a genuine smile. For a while, Mikan couldn't breathe. Her heart stopped then started again, this time faster. Her breath was knocked out cold from her. He was too gorgeous.

After a moment Mikan managed to speak. "You know, Natsume, you look better when you're like that." "Hn?" He raised his perfect eyebrow. "You know, when you smile. All the worry and loneliness seem to be not there at all. It's like a completely different you." She smiled gently. He smile could light the whole town. Natsume's crimson eyes softened like butter when heated. Damn was she so gullible. "…" Natsume started to close the small space between them.

"Like I said, incest." Youichi broke in. He had a piece of Howalon in his hand. Mikan and Natsume stared at the grey-haired boy beside them that they completely forgot was there. He popped the candy into his shapely mouth. "Anyway, nee-chan, I'll tolerate you as nii-san's girlfriend. Just don't make out in front of me. That would be disgusting." He stood up and took the last Howalon and handed it to Mikan. Mikan smiled and took it. She hugged Youichi right after that. The boy shrugged and proceeded to find a barf bin to dump the now empty Howalon box. Natsume and Mikan stared at Youichi's retreating back.

"That boy's deep. He's too deep for his age." Mikan pointed out. Natsume agreed. "Sometimes I doubt if he's really three. The way he talks seems like he was 8." Mikan sighed. Her stomach growled. "Great. I'm hungry and Youichi finished the box. He only left me with the last one, though. At least he thought a little about me." She smiled dreamily.

"You really are an idiot." Mikan snapped her eyes to Natsume's. "What do you mean?" "Everybody knows that the last Howalon inside the box is the best." He leaned back on the tree trunk. His arms were situated on his raven head. "Oh. I didn't know that. Then behind that stubborn façade of his is a very warm heart." She giggled. "What are you laughing about now?" Natsume demanded. "He's so much like you, Natsume. Cold and heartless on the outside but loving and lonely on the inside. The two of you only need companions." She looked into his blood red eyes.

"Don't get too close to me. I may just hurt you." Natsume's eyes were stone cold. Why does he have to tell the truth? I would have been better to lie than to face the bitter and harsh reality in front of him. "You don't need to be part of the darkness I'm in. Stay where you are, in the light." Mikan couldn't understand.

"I don't care if you're in the darkness you say you are. I'll pull you out of there. I promise." She smiled, trying to cheer him up. "Don't make promises you can't keep." He stood up and jumped to the topmost branch of his Sakura Tree. Mikan sighed and climbed after him. Unfortunately, she wasn't very good at it so she had some scrapes and bruises. Natsume couldn't bear it. She was tearing up. "Sheesh. What a crybaby. Why'd you come up here, anyway?" He reached out his hand and Mikan took it. They soon were sitting on the sturdiest branch Natsume thought would hold the two of them.

"I wanted to see through your eyes. I won't leave you." She answered plainly. "You'll get hurt if you stay with me. Keep distance." He warned. Mikan wouldn't hear any of it. "I won't listen to that kind of crap. See here, mister, when I said I won't leave you, I meant I won't leave you. I don't care how badly bruised and scraped I will be, I'll bear it." She pointed to her cuts. "I didn't mean only physically."

"I don't care. And neither will your friends. We'll be by your side always. Remember that, Natsume. You're not alone. You never were. And you never will. I'll make sure of that." She looked at him. He stared at her back. The rays of the sun lit up her already shining face of Mikan. She looked so beautiful. Damn. He'll kill himself if ever this peaceful face ever cries. He'll kill over and over again whoever wanted to hurt her. He swears he will.

Mikan broke away from his agonizing ruby eyes. She glanced at the horizon. "Hey, Natsume, I never knew the sunset could be seen from here. Did you?" She didn't look at him. If she did, she would have seen the longing and loneliness that was buried in the rubble of Natsume's life. Damn. Why did he have to be in a situation like this? "I always knew. This tree's branches tower the high wall that is built around the Academy."

"Oh. Well have you seen how beautiful the sunset is?" She asked. This time she peeked at him. His face was now blank. There wasn't any emotion portrayed there. His features shifted a little bit and he managed to look thoughtful. The way he sat there on the tree, he was like a god had set his foot down from heaven. It was a sight fit for Leonardo da Vinci to paint. The fading light highlighted Natsume's god-like features. _Did God send Natsume here just to show me how insignificant I am?_ Mikan thought.

"I have never given a second thought about the sunset. I have always just thought that another day has just ended. And how the night with its welcome darkness will soon follow." Mikan fell silent. "I have never thought about it that way. I like to think that when the night comes the moon and the stars will be accompanying it, like an entourage. They will watch over me when I sleep in the darkness of the night." She smiled a little smile. "I wish I could see things from your perspective. You're way too positive." Natsume stared at the setting sun.

"Then try." Natsume looked at her. His expression was one of bewilderment. "It's not hard. Try to think that you aren't alone. You have always somebody with you. The journey of life is still long. You have enough time to practice." She smiled her hundred watt smile. It slowly faded away when she saw Natsume's agonized expression.

"You don't know what you're talking about. Life will end sooner or later. Sometimes some people's time is nearer than others." "What are you talking about? No more of that nonsense. I told you, you're not alone. Anyway, if what you say is true, then that person should live his life to the fullest. Make lots of friends. Tell the person he loves his feelings. Jump off a building. Stuff like that." She chuckled a little. "I'll take note of that."

Mikan smiled once more. They spent the rest of the evening watching and finding the constellations in the night sky. Natsume was good at it. When it was nearing eight pm, Mikan stomach grumbled.

"Oops… I forgot to eat lunch… Probably even breakfast… That box of Howalon was all my food." She bit her lip guiltily. Natsume rolled his eyes. "Stand up." He ordered. Mikan stood up and held her balance by holding on to the tree trunk. "What now?" She demanded. "We'll go to the Dining Hall." "Uhmmm… How?" "We can do it the simplest and fastest way." "I'm afraid to ask." She bit her lip even more. She could make it bleed, you know!

Natsume grinned and in one fluid movement, Mikan was in his arms, bridal style. Mikan's eyes widened. "Enjoy it while it lasts." Natsume teased. He saw the blush in Mikan's cheeks when she realized the position she was in. "AHHHHHHH!!!!" "Quit shouting." Natsume ordered. They were now jumping from tree to tree, branch to branch. The way he was doing it, they were flying. "Boy, you move like a cat." She mumbled under her breath. Natsume smirked but she couldn't see it. _You don't know what you just said. That's what they call me, _Black Cat.

A couple of minutes later, they saw the familiar lights of the Mess Hall. Natsume jumped down from the tree they were on currently. He landed without a scratch. "You really want to die early, don't you Natsume?" Mikan said after Natsume let her down from his arms. He just smirked.

"Ohh… What I would do just to wipe that smug look off your face." She scowled. Dammit, she looked so cute.

"I'll take note of that." "What are you doing? Compiling a note book?" "Actually, you're not far from a good idea. I won't make a material book, just a mental one." He smirked again. "Yeah right. It would suit you very well since you are completely mental." She rolled her eyes and went inside the building.

Natsume just smirked and followed her.


	12. So Random

***Chapter 12***

_Why was it so dark? Was he alone again? He's always alone…_

"_You are not alone." Where'd that voice come from? It was familiar… Rack your brain, Natsume! Who was that?_

_A light? It feels so warm… It's so different from the darkness that's freezing cold. But it's so far away… Run, Natsume, run! Who knows, maybe that light will save you!_

_In the deafening silence, only the pounding of Natsume's racing heart could be heard. The sound of his footsteps stomped on the invisible ground. Just a little bit closer… It was starting to get brighter already…_

_The darkness started to fall away, but he knew that it was always there, waiting to engulf him into its fetters once more. The scenery changed and there was Mikan, like an angel in disguise, standing under his Sakura Tree. She was waiting for him. Sakura petals were raining down on them from the sky. His hand reached out to touch her outstretched hand. A petal landed on his open hand. It burst into flames and crumbled into dust then was carried by the blowing wind._

_He took back his hand and disregarded her caring eyes. She sat down on the green grass. Natsume followed suit. She pointed over to what was in front of them._

_It was blazing hot. Flames were everywhere. Natsume looked around in panic. NO… She shouldn't see this… He glanced to where he thought Mikan was sitting last. She was gone._

"_Onii-san!" Another call? "Help me!" Aoi? "Onii-san! Help me! It's so hot! Help me, onii-san!" The voice died away. Natsume clutched his mouth. NO… Don't make him remember… Does he need to suffer this torture?_

_He stood up and accidentally touched the Sakura trunk. Like the petal, it turned into ashes. Nothing was left. Natsume ran back to the darkness. There he can't hurt anyone anymore. Nobody had to be burnt by his touch anymore. Not anymore…_

"_Natsume." This time it wasn't a call for help. It was to ask for his attention. It was full of agony and longing. He stopped dead on his tracks. He had already crossed over to the darkness. In front of him was pitch black. He turned around to see who called for him._

_Mikan was standing there, in the light. She had taken a step forward in his direction. "Don't get too close to me. I may just hurt you. You don't need to be in the darkness I am in. Stay where you are, in the light."_

_She looked at him with her tear-stained eyes. "I don't care if you are in the darkness you say you are in. I'll pull you out of there." Her voice seemed to be from so far away… It was like an echo…_

"_Remember, Natsume… You are not alone…"_

***

Light broke from the windows of the room he was staying in. What was that dream for? His hand went through his raven locks. Tch. He was thinking too much about last night. Why'd he even let those words get to him? It wasn't like him at all. He shrugged internally. He was getting too paranoid about Mikan.

He proceeded with his usual morning routines. Persona hasn't sent him on many missions lately. I guess that's good. He won't have to kill any people any time soon. Ugh. Kill is such a powerful word. He sure hopes Koko wasn't tuning in…

He went out of his room. Sorry girls, he doesn't want anybody to see the inside of his room. Let's just say this… He has a bed, a bathroom, a couple of chairs, a table (can't say how many), walls, a floor, clothes, shoes, etc. Don't you think that's enough? I do.

Anyway… Fan girls are still stalking him. It wouldn't be too far-fetched if you said 'haunted'. They were like his shadow, you can't shake them off. Only when he took special precautions did he managed to lose them. You see, being a trained assassin has its perks. You can use your Alice however you want… You know how to jump from high places and land unscathed… You get a really big allowance from the Academy… But it's not like Natsume cares about money… He just uses it to save himself from Hotaru. She's frequently raising a scandal about him and he has to pay her to keep her quiet. You see, nobody knows the secrets of the great Natsume Hyuuga more than Hotaru. Even his most guarded and deepest skeletons in the closet are in danger of being found out by the all-powerful Hotaru Imai the Blackmailer. That's how great a person our dear Hotaru is.

Anyway, not only Hotaru knows some of Natsume's secrets. Koko, being a mind reader, sometimes learns about some things that he isn't supposed to know. Natsume only keeps him silent by using death threats. Sometimes only a glare is needed and he's vacuum-sealed. Another factor that keeps him hushed is that he isn't the type of guy to blabber about anybody's secrets. He only spills when it's either Hotaru forced him to or he was bored and wanted to have some fun. It's usually the latter, though.

Last but not the least is Ruka. Being Natsume's best friend, he knows how Natsume naturally acts. Lately, he hasn't been so close to him. The reason: Hotaru. She's always dragging him around to wherever she wants and leaves him there to find his way out and back to his dorm. Ruka is Natsume's childhood friend; or so everybody thinks. Well, Ruka _is_ Natsume's childhood buddy, but he's a bit more than that. He's like Natsume's brother. He knows Natsume's past and background. Hotaru's already bugged him lots of times to tell her but he stubbornly won't. He's very devoted to Natsume and will never desert him. If you ever want to find somebody that's more committed to anyone as Ruka is to Natsume, come back again in another lifetime. Anyway, it's not like he's gay or anything… He's just a loving friend.

This was what Natsume was musing about until he realized that he was already sitting at his desk with a manga on his face. How'd he get here, you ask? Well, he jumped from tree to tree, building to building and slid through the stairs from the rooftop and then walked casually to his homeroom. Simple, right?

He felt somebody sit down on the seat beside him. The other person was silent. A few moments later she spoke. "Hey, I meant what I said last night, you know." Even without seeing her face, Natsume knew she was frowning. But her voice sounded sincere. "That's what I'm afraid of." He muttered under his breath. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Natsume sighed wearily and took the manga off his handsome face. He turned to her.

"What part did you really mean? That I want to die early or that you'll always stay by my side?" He said this seriously. Mikan blushed at the last idea. She blinked once before answering. "Well, everything I said was true. But please don't take it the wrong way around. I never wanted it to sound or mean perverted or something…" She bit her lip. Natsume smirked at her hesitation. "Fine. I already told you I have already taken note of everything." He wore an invisible smile. Mikan let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Remember, though, that you're still my servant. Alright?" He raised an eyebrow. Mikan shrugged. "I don't remember denying that." She pouted.

"That settles it then. Now I order you to stay put and take care of yourself until later." He replaced the manga on his face. Mikan looked at him in disbelief. What the hell did he mean by that? Mikan shrugged. This guy was deep. "He is." Mikan whipped her eyes over to where the male voice came from. Her eyes rested on Koko who was in front of her. He winked.

"Really." She rolled her eyes but smiled at him. "He had a dream last night. I was awake so I heard. He seems to be sleeping right now so I think it's all right to tell you." He glanced around. Nobody seemed to be listening. There was nobody within hearing distance. Well, except maybe Ruka and Hotaru who were sitting on the next desk. The two of them didn't seem to be interested. The inventor was scribbling something on her iPad while Ruka was playing with his pet rabbit that he always carries with him, Usagi.

"Go on. They won't understand, anyway." Mikan urged Koko to spill. "We—ll… I didn't get most of it but I heard something about a fire… I'm not very sure… He was at the fringe of my Alice anyway, and he was sleeping. My Alice doesn't work very well with dreams. You can probably call it a nightmare. He wasn't enjoying it." Koko shrugged.

"So? Was there anything else?" Mikan wanted the mind reader to enunciate. "Uhmmm… There were voices. I think there were two. Two girls. One was familiar but the other one I haven't heard before. Uhh… I caught a glimpse… It was dark and… There was a tree. I'm not sure what its kind was. Uhmmm… I think it was raining something. I'm sure it wasn't water… I didn't really see anything clearly… It was only a flicker… Uh-oh…" He stopped dead. The figure beside Mikan stirred. Dang, Natsume was waking!

"Shut it, Yome. Don't meddle in people's nightmares. And don't talk as if the person you're speaking about is not there." He said with the manga still on his covered face. "Tsk. I never knew you were that nosey, Polka." This time he revealed his pissed off but amused face. Mikan swallowed. Dang, for the second time. He had heard everything, huh? In the corner of her eye, she saw Koko nod once in her direction. Yup, he did.

"So Hyuuga has nightmares… Interesting…" Hotaru's uninterested voice rang high in the silent atmosphere. "Nogi, did you know he has those?" She was still scribbling on her iPad. Ruka stopped playing with Usagi and stared blankly into the space in front of him. "Please do not bring me into this, Imai." He whispered. Then he sighed. Usagi's nose twitched. Ruka cuddled him. Hotaru snapped a picture. "This will sell more than the ones you posed for yesterday, Nogi." She plugged in the digital camera to the gadget on her desk. The picture instantly popped in the wide screen. Hotaru lightly pushed the touch-screen and another picture came into view. This time it showed Ruka sleeping on his bed with the moon as his background. Even without the sound effects, you could hear him snoring.

Ruka turned tomato red and tried to snatch the iPad. "Imai, delete that! Come on!" Hotaru used an invention shaped like a mechanical hand to keep the blushing boy within safe distance. "And lose my Rabbits? Never." She displayed an evil smirk. "I can't do anything anymore. They have paid and I already uploaded them to my website. I worked hard to put those in. So why don't you be a gentleman and let me have my fun?" She wore a mock pout. This only made Ruka more frustrated. Irritating Ruka was one of the joys in Hotaru's life. The first two were 1: money and 2: blackmailing.

Mikan looked at her two best friends' bickering and sighed. When will they ever act their age? Hey, Ruka already asked that question. It doesn't hurt to do it twice, right? Hehehe… "Hey Mikan." Hotaru's call snapped Mikan out of her stupid reverie. "Yes?"

"I caught a picture of you and Hyuuga last night. I haven't found the chance to upload it yet. Here's the original. Keep it. It's the only copy." Mikan caught the image flung by Hotaru. Ruka had finally given up and sat down sullenly. Koko was nowhere to be seen. Natsume peered unnoticed over Mikan's shoulder.

Mikan stared at the picture in blank amazement. It was a good shot. Only the silhouette was captured but it was certainly Mikan and Natsume sitting on that tree branch. Even the greatest idiot in the world could identify who they were. Nobody can doubt the pigtails and that messy hair. The orange setting sun was in front of them. Its rays were tainted by the crimson tint on the fringes. Clouds loomed close but didn't obscure the view. The couple was sitting side by side, obviously enjoying themselves.

"Hey, can't I have a private conversation? It seems that every dialogue I have has to be surveillanced by somebody! It's not fair!" Mikan flung her hands and slapped them to her desk. "There is no such word as surveillanced." Natsume corrected her. "The hell I care." Mikan scowled and settled back to her seat.

There was no teacher that time. Narumi had poked his head in the room and announced that the period was free. Other subjects in the morning were self-study. He excused himself and muttered that he had a meeting with the faculty. Nobody had taken notice of him. He left without anybody batting an eye.

As Mikan was cursing under her breath and Natsume was staring out of the window while Ruka was scowling too and Hotaru was taking care of her online business, Sumire neared them and tried to speak. Anna, Nonoko, and Yuu were behind her. Inchou woke Kitsu up from his slumber and forced him to listen.

"Uhmmm… Hey, Mikan? Uhh…" Sumire's uncertainty caught Mikan's curiosity. She cocked her ears to listen a little bit clearer. "Yes? What is it?" She tried to appear uninterested, partly because she still remembered being angry about her privacy. "Well, we were planning to have this party and—"

"Party?" Mikan perked up immediately. Parties meant food, and food meant dessert, and dessert meant Howalon. You understand, right? She noticed Sumire's downcast face. "Why? Is there anything wrong?" She pouted.

"You see… It isn't really a party… Just a get-together. You can call it a post-festival event." "So?" "So, there's no point in asking everybody to come… Just close friends. Are you following?" She cocked an eyebrow. "I think so…" Mikan replied. "Since there are only so little invited guests… I thought maybe we didn't have to occupy the Activity Hall—"

"Cut the crap, Shouda and get on with it." Natsume said. Sumire looked a little flustered at what Natsume said and so panicked a little. "Uhmmm… Couldyoupleasehelpusfindaroom?" She blushed pink. "Come again?" Mikan asked. Sumire rolled her eyes. _How more pathetic can this girl get? _"Well, we couldn't use the Hall. Can you help us find a room?"

"My room. 7 pm sharp. Bring your wallets. No 'accidents'. I don't want to clean up afterward." Everybody turned to where the voice came from. There was nobody sitting there besides Hotaru and Ruka. The tone certainly sounded female. No way… Hotaru?

The others couldn't believe it either. The Ice Queen offered her room? Unbelievable… She looked like she didn't speak. Her hand was still busy uploading the pictures from her camera. She glanced at them. "What? Take the offer before I change my mind." Her lavender pools were uncaring. The hell they'll let go of that proposal. Her room was perfect.

In one fluid motion, Mikan was out of her seat and in front of Hotaru's petite figure. The inventor had to control her instinct to bash the brunette's head to the wooden desk. In another second, Hotaru's busy hand was trapped in Mikan's. Everybody was in a shocked stupor as the girl shouted directly to her best friend's face. "Who are you and what did you do to my Hotaru?" They all held their breaths.

_**Baka! Baka! Baka!**_

Mikan was sent reeling backwards. "I knew you were an idiot, but I never thought that you would stoop so low. What a pain in the neck." Hotaru grimaced. Mikan's hand flew to her chest. Ouch. Well, she usually gets her daily dose of being told off for being so stupid, and Hotaru calls her that countless times every day. I wasn't so shocking, though, for Hotaru to say that, but Mikan still felt it as a blow to the heart. "Hotaru you meanie. I was just so stupefied that you would offer your room like that. Usually, no, all the time, you think about money, money and money."

"Actually, there is no such word as meanie in the dictionary, baka. And by the way, most of the reason for my proposal was the money I would be harvesting. Of course there would be the catering, the pay for the use of the room, and the service. I will give a discount for you since this is the first time my inventions will be tested for a rather medium-sized event. The first time was the lunch we had. If this experiment is a success, I may think about selling the Kangaroo invention to the market. And then, there are also the Penguin Waiters…" She was then lost to the world of calculating for her business. I just noticed how many businesses Hotaru has. She must be getting filthy rich, huh?

"Uhmmm… Imai san…" Ruka was the first to recover from the overly dramatic scene played before them a moment ago. "I noticed that you said 'most'. Can, uh, May you please elaborate?" He wrung his hands. Usagi was standing on the wooden plank in front of him. Hotaru looked at him in slight confusion. Note the slight. "Are you asking for the rest of my reason? Yes? Well… Mikan's room is a dump site. Hyuuga will never in a million years show us his room. The author has no idea about how your room looks like, Nogi, so yours is out of the picture, too. Yuu's room is at the topmost floor. Even though the high school students are invited, their rooms may be unavailable, too. Don't try asking the teachers for help. They'll cancel your little program and tell you to sleep instead or study for the next examination." She ticked off more and more reasons. Could this be the first time Hotaru said this much?

After a few minutes that seemed like hours, Hotaru started to close her one-sided conversation. "…As Shouda notified us, the Hall is unnecessary. Well, I guess that sums right about most of it all. I can see you are confused. I really don't care as long as you pay." She turned back to uploading Ruka's photos. Everybody, except Natsume of course, sweat dropped. Hotaru just has to say the last word. And when she says the last word, it'll be about money. Tsk, tsk.

The bell rang not long after, signalling lunch break. Most of the students filed out of the classroom and headed off to the Academy Canteen. This is the building where they eat lunch. The Mess Hall is just for dinner or supper. Hotaru had run off somewhere and dragged Ruka once again with her. Soon enough, only Mikan and Natsume were left in the room.

The girl sighed. Man, was the day getting weird. First Hotaru does something not like herself. Now Mikan's stuck with the guy that's supposed to be her destined partner. What a laugh. Natsume? Her partner? They were miles apart! Centuries different! How could that be true? (Well dear, it seems like Fate has decided to tinker with your life… Hehehe)

She stared at the immobilized guy beside her. He didn't look like he'll be moving anytime soon. He was fast asleep. Or he appeared to be. He could be pretending. You never know. The nullifier sighed once more in exasperation. She stood up and spoke to no one in particular since there was nobody else in her homeroom. "I'm not hungry. I won't take lunch. See you this afternoon." Then she dashed off out the door and up the stairs. Why you ask? Blame it on the author. She's the one behind all this.

Uhmmm… On second thought, you can blame it on her feet. Her mind was too confused to order her other body parts around so her feet did their own thing and started walking. Fortunately her heart didn't stop working. That wouldn't have been pretty. Ugh.

So Mikan's hand landed on the rooftop doorknob. She was panting. Heck, wouldn't you if you hurried through 10 flights of stairs? Well, maybe the fit ones won't but Mikan hasn't been in tip top shape these days. She turned the knob and pushed the door and covered her eyes. It was too bright. Her vision cleared and she saw the empty space of the rooftop with all its desolate beauty spread before her. It wasn't the first time Mikan used the rooftop as her place of refuge. Remember the time about the Haunted House? Well, she had dashed here immediately after getting out of the spooky building. It was a long run, but she managed to get here anyhow. When Natsume was speaking with Ruka followed by Persona, Mikan was sulking up here until she finally had enough of the height and went down the stairs.

This time, it was once again a refuge. Her mind was going haywire. What was going on? She had managed to set her chest to rest for a day. Until today, she had managed to forget and push all thought about any subject to the back of her mind. What was the subject she was wishing to avoid, you ask? … Natsume. We—ll… It's not really a question, huh?

She sat down on the bench offered near the edge. It was made of wood and very cool. The heat of day was scorching her skin but the hell she cared. Her brain was in 'thinking mode' right now. Mikan crossed her legs and stared to nothingness. The wide expanse of land could be seen from this angle. There was a low rail to safeguard any student from falling down and it obscured some of the sight. A few minutes after settling down on the bench Mikan stood up once again and leaned on the rail.

***Mikan's POV***

What is wrong with me? Is my pea-sized brain catching fire by the baking sun? Ugh. I'm such a loser. I keep asking myself this question yet I already think I know the answer. I took out the picture Hotaru threw to me earlier. It was a pretty nice shot. She caught all the rays of the setting sun. She even captured Natsume in a good mood which is rare.

Why did my heart flutter so excitedly when I saw Natsume and me sitting side by side? I glanced again at the snapshot. There it goes again. I feel like a child. Is this what they tell you that you feel when you're in love?

Whoa. Wait a second. Me? In love? With Natsume? You've got to be kidding, right? That pervert's a pain in the ass. A royal hindrance. An annoyance. There's no way I could fall for such a guy as that!

Though… He's kinda cute… Alright, alright… Handsome. 'Cute' is like you degrade an angel to the rank of a janitor. Kind of low, don't you think? He's pretty smart, too. He could answer your every question without breaking a sweat. He can also respond to your every remark quick as well. But I think that it's usually because he's got a sharp tongue. He can lash out at everyone anytime he wants. Then again, I don't think he's the kind of person who does that. He's silent and cold, but he seems to have a nice side.

I don't think I'm the one who has a brain problem. It should be him. What's up with him? He lets me sit with him and admire the sunset then he tells me not to get too close to him and that 'darkness'… Whatever _that_ is. Then before that, he brings me to this dance without anybody telling me the meaning of anything. I was left without anybody to dance with then somebody holds my hand and starts to waltz like he's a pro or something like that. The hell did I know that that person was Natsume! What's more, Youichi talks nonsense about letting pass me being his onii-san's girlfriend. Has the little boy lost his mind?

_Then_ I'm getting confused about what I'm supposed to do…

What _should_ I do? Kami… Help…

I clutched my hands together and looked heavenwards. I was already biting my lip.

Am I really in love? How the heck did that happen? Am getting paranoid? Was everything that's supposed to be a legend true? Then was the guy across the lake the right one for me or is it Natsume? Why am I even asking about Natsume? Do I really care that much for him?

"ARGH! Answer me, you stubborn idiot! UGH!" My hand pounded on the red-hot steel. I jerked my now burnt hand off the railing. Oh great. What a great day this day turned out to be.

I heard a low chuckle somewhere behind me. It was really eerie. In the desolate and barren wasteland of the rooftop, there was someone (or some_thing_) that was here with me?

Was it human or supernatural? Animal or being? Spectral or material? (Like duh, it's human. What else could laugh? A hyena? How could a hyena get here? Dumbass.)

As I watched, too petrified to budge, a shadow moved and revealed itself to me.

*****Author's Corner*** HIHIHI**

**It's me again! Uhh… Sorry I haven't updated this story for a couple of days… I've been kinda busy with church and all… We're having a fiesta celebration for our patron saint… So I couldn't face my laptop for a while. I'm really sorry about that… Please forgive me… PLUS, I got a spitting headache and stomach uneasiness. My eye got really red, too. My mother told me that it was due to too much time spent in front of the computer… She also said I won't be allowed to type for a little while and she'll cut the time I spend on the net…**

**Anyway… This chapter's not one of my favourites… As I said, I wasn't feeling too great, so this chap's done in a blur. I didn't concentrate. I hope, though, that you'll still read the following chapters… I was planning to make the next one seem like 'Kaichou wa Maid-sama!' I liked the plot. It was real cheesy… Just my type… Hehehe…**

**On the other hand, I wonder who could that person be… Tell me what you think… I'll be waiting!**


	13. Rooftop

***Chapter 13***

***Rooftop***

***Normal POV***

As the shadow of a man moved closer to the light, Mikan's legs were trembling. She clutched the hem of her short skirt and nibbled on her bottom lip. She seems to do this mannerism every time she's nervous. The girl took one half-step back and almost leaned on the iron railing.

A few more seconds of movement from the person in front of her. He seems to be moving very slowly, as if enjoying the tension Mikan is certainly feeling.

A couple of moments later, the brunette finally had enough. Frustrated at the suspense, Mikan snapped. "Hey, you dimwit, can't you move any faster? If you can't, then what are those stupid feet for? Hurry up out of those shadows and show me your face, bastard sadist!" To emphasise her dissatisfaction, Mikan stomped her foot haughtily on the ground like a spoiled brat.

Wow. That was new. She doesn't let her usually slow burning temper flare up that hot and then get to her tongue most of the time. Even Mikan was taken aback. The mysterious guy didn't, though. He kept his cool, paused, and chuckled once more. At hearing his laugh, Mikan boiled once again and before she could stop herself, she lashed out on the 'innocent' person.

"Jackass, if you think I'll stand here like an idiot and make a fool of myself by being your personal one-man comedy bar and be laughed at by some sadistic butthead, think again."

-Insert pause here-(laughter in the background)

"Shut up and show your face, stupid!"

The words had barely escaped her mouth when Mikan clamped her palm over her lips to stop any more unnecessary and unwanted words. Her already wide eyes widened some more in surprise at what she had just been saying. Her own guffaws bubbled out of her system and she had to support her slim frame on her hands and knees, she was laughing too hard. Her knuckle pounded the cement while the other hand clutched her aching stomach. Her giggles which sounded like resounding wind chimes filled the air with its music. It was rather pleasing to hear, though you'll think you need to call the mental hospital or something.

A minute later, she wiped the tears from her eyes and sat on the bench. "Oh man, I can't believe I just said those profanities. Cursing is _absolutely_ NOT my character." She shook her head making the curls bounce in every motion. A chuckle would escape her every now and then.

"Boy, Hyuuga got a _weird_ girlfriend," a husky voice said.

Mikan's chortling stopped abruptly and she glared at the silhouette. "Natsume is _not_ my boyfriend," she stated plainly but with suppressed anger.

"That's not what the rumours are spreading…" The sentence trailed away. Who knows what the continuation is? What could be behind that ellipse?

"If I said it once, I've said it twice. Natsume is NOT my boyfriend." The glower increased in intensity.

"If what you say is true, then the picture of you and Hyuuga sitting side by side means nothing?" The tone was blank and uncaring.

"WHAT? But she said that the one I have is the only copy!" Eyes wide once again, she slapped the wooden seat with her two hands.

"By 'she' I understand you meant the girl Imai, the blackmailer, the Ice Queen. The woman who makes money out of secretly taken pictures that humiliates handsome men."

"I think that's too harsh. I'm her best friend, ya know?" Mikan stuck her bottom lip out.

"Whatever," he brushed away the pitiful defence. "She hasn't uploaded it yet. I guess that means she doesn't plan to. She probably knows what'll happen to you once they'll learn about you and Hyuuga. Anyway, I haven't seen the picture online. I noticed the snapshot beside you. Are you blind or what?" He sneered.

Mikan's hand brushed the edge of the picture at the side and she picked it up. She stared at the photo in her hands. "Oh. This." Mikan looked up and narrowed her brown eyes to see his face in the shadows in vain. "What has the picture got to do with me? Listen, buster," pointing an accusing finger to the dark phantom in front of her, "I already told you, there is NOTHING going on between Natsume and me."

"Tell that to the fan girls." By the way he said it, it sounded like '_tell that to the judge_'.

"Pfft. And what does that make you? A police officer? Have you come to arrest me?" She smirked and rested her head on her palm propped on her knee.

"You are talking nonsense. The sun must have baked your pea-sized brain. After all, it is high noon."

"Nah," she said and waved her hand as if to wave the offer aside, "don't worry about me. I'm a big girl. You must be tired after standing all the time while listening to my ranting. Sit down." She patted the spot next to her. "Come on. I won't bite." Mikan smiled sweetly.

"Baka, I'm not a cat. And I highly doubt that you'll fulfil your promise. From what I've seen, you can be capable of biting a person's head off if properly irritated." Mikan giggled at the statement. "Furthermore, Hyuuga will burn me to death if he learns I sat next to his girlfriend," he added like an afterthought nonchalantly.

The smile on Mikan's face faded and a frown creased her forehead. The brunette crossed her legs and arms then glared again. "Glare all you like, the glower can't kill," the boy teased. Mikan relaxed and grinned. "As much as I hate to admit it, you're right. If looks could kill, the entire world would be extinct, like the dinosaurs. Natsume has glared at me lots of times yet I'm still alive." She chortled.

"You sure have queer mood swings. Why do you decline from admitting that you love him, Sakura?"

"That's a sudden question." She looked shocked. Shadow guy thought that she wouldn't respond but he was proven wrong. Mikan had cupped her chin and stared at the horizon. Silence engulfed them for a few moments.

Mikan spoke to cover the blank space. "I myself am not so sure. I'm confused about him. He's a certified pervert. He likes to glare at people and keeps to himself. He stays away from crowds and sits in a corner. He's incredibly smart and quick witted. Much to my dismay, he uses that genius to tease and taunt me. But…" She sighed. "But I somehow think that he's lonely and needs company. He's cold and stoic outside but he's actually nice too. He wants the best for Ruka and his friends. He's all in all a weird guy." Mikan smiled a small smile.

"You don't know how much he's changed."

"Yes. I don't know how much. But I know he has."

"So why don't you say you love him? He's your boyfriend after all."

A nerve burst in Mikan's head. "Are you hard of hearing? I already said I'm not his girlfriend. And he's not my boyfriend. We're just partners. Just partners." She sighed again. "To add to that, there's somebody I'm destined for already."

That last statement caught his attention. "Who?" A soft sound in the ground announced the small movement he did with his feet as he shuffled them in curiosity.

"I'll never know." She shrugged. "I met him in front of the lake."

"Then you'll see him someday. You'll meet him here at the Academy. This school may be big, but you can meet everybody soon enough. You'll see his face even though you didn't get his name."

"Good advice." She frowned. "One problem."

"What?"

"I didn't get to see his face. Not even a sound of his voice. Not even a shape of his silhouette. Just like you."

"Oh."

"Hey, how can I be sure that you're not somebody I know? You could be Natsume, for all I care. Or maybe even Tsubasa-senpai. Why are you here at the rooftop, anyway?" Mikan raised an eyebrow.

"I was minding my own business when you came here and suddenly shouted out of the blue. Of course I'm not Hyuuga. What makes you think that? And how could I be a high school student? They're having class this instant. This is the Middle School Building we're standing on. What an idiot."

"Shut up. If you're not somebody I know why don't you show your face to me then? Or are you too ashamed for me to see?"

"The day I'll be ashamed of my face will be the day the earth stood still. I don't hide my face because I'm ashamed. When Hyuuga learns that I messed with his girlfriend, I'm toast. And if he never even knows, you and I will see each other sooner or later, right? When that happens and you know who I am, won't that cause discomfort to you? That situation would be uncomfortable, even for me."

"You have a point." She replayed the paragraph in her brain. "Hey! I already told you, I'M NOT NATSUME'S GIRLFRIEND!" She screeched. The birds flew away in surprise. She stood up and slammed her hand on the piping-hot iron railing. "Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Hot. Hot. Hot." She jumped on the spot and waved her hand in the air in an attempt to cool the now-burnt palm. "My hand is COOKED." She whined and jumped some more.

"I stand by my belief. You are an idiot." He laughed.

"As I said, you are a sadistic bastard. Can't you even feel pity when somebody is hurt?" She pouted. One eye was closed in a wink, suppressing the pain.

"I won't feel any guilt at all. That's because I know that it wasn't my fault and you caused your pain to yourself. Hahaha." The heartless dummy smirked. Mikan groaned and slumped to her knees. It was starting to hurt real badly. The burnt part was getting kind of red.

"Idiot. Get to the infirmary. You need to have that hand treated. It could get infected. Hurry up!" He ordered. Dang, she was hurting. What should he do? Carry her? But she'll see his face. Poor guy. No, poor her. If he doesn't stop debating with himself soon, she'll faint and the burn will be infected.

Mikan couldn't hear his mental fight with himself. She tried to stand up while clutching the one hand that was nearing crimson with the fine palm. She wasn't used to pain this intense. Dark spots were appearing in front of her. Her weak knees gave way to the pain and she fell. She closed her orbs shut tightly as she waited for the bash of her skin against the rough cement. She waited for what she felt was an eternity but the crash that she expected never came. She realized that she hadn't even touched the ground. Mikan surmised that she was in the hands of the shadow guy. Eyes half-closed, she peeked at her saviour. The adrenaline from earlier ebbed away and the pain rushed in. As she remembered her predicament, hurt came back, harder and more powerful than earlier. The last thing she saw was scarlet then everything went black.

***…***

Her eyes fluttered open. She scanned the area and drew a blank. She seemed to be lying on an uncomfortable mattress with a rough white sheet. Everything was white. The walls, the pillow on her head, the covering of the chairs, the colour of the plastic table, the dress of the nurse who was blinking her lashes rather rapidly and had a kind of pink hue on her pale cheeks.

The nurse turned her eyes to her patient and saw that she was awake. "Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?" She seemed kind of flustered. Did she have a fever? She shouldn't be working under these circumstances if she did. Mikan raised the hand that was nearest to the nurse and tried to feel her forehead. "Are you sick? You look kind of red. You should take the day off and rest if you have a fever." The voice that came out didn't seem like hers. It was raspy and tired.

"Don't worry, miss. I'm fine. The person who admitted you here was too handsome for his own good." She smiled. Mikan sweat dropped. How old was this woman? Twenty something? She's too old to fantasize about guys who are years younger than her.

"Admitted? I'm at the hospital?" The hoarse voice was getting better. It was less painful. Why'd she even have a hoarse voice? She only got a burn on her hand. She stared at her left hand. Then at her right. She did have a burn, right? But… She blinked twice. There's neither sign nor mark of her even having a blemish on her smooth porcelain hand.

"I'm sure I was burned a while ago… Then the guy in the shadows must have been a dream. But the pain I felt sure didn't seem to be just in my head…" She muttered to herself.

"No, the dream was real. You collapsed at the rooftop when you burned your hand and a very gentlemanly boy took you here to the infirmary. He told me not to mind who he was, but to attend to the inflammation in your hand immediately. The doctor wasn't in." The nurse sighed. "It's a good thing Imai-sama was here to help. He used his Alice and healed your hand." Sickly sweet nurse flashed a smile.

"Imai-sama?" Mikan was puzzled. The only Imai she knew was Hotaru and she isn't the type who heals.

"Yes, Imai Subaru-sama. He has the Healing Alice. If you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving now. There are some patients in the next room who need me. See you later, Miss Sakura." She left and closed the door behind her.

Mikan looked at her watch. 2 pm. She's been out for two whole hours. Hotaru will kill her for sure. Right, Hotaru. She has the same surname as Imai-sama. Are they related? Probably not. Hotaru hasn't told her about any siblings inside the Academy. It must be just a coincidence.

Coincidence… That guy at the rooftop sure wasn't coincidence. It was like he was there for a purpose. He's so weird, like the person across the lake. Mikan must have bad luck with guys related to her love life. Ugh. Love life. The shadow guy said something about rumours spreading… That Mikan was Natsume's- It could be better not to say the word.

Natsume. Mikan has to get a hold of herself and face her feelings for him soon. If not… She won't be able to bear to look through those tantalizing scarlet eyes ever again.

Wait a minute… Scarlet eyes? The last thing Mikan saw there at the rooftop before passing out was scarlet. Could the shadow guy be Natsume? Could Natsume be the one who talked to her sensibly? Who laughed at her? Who worried about her and took her to the infirmary?

No. Natsume couldn't have done that. He couldn't have been at the rooftop with her. He was sleeping with a manga on his face. He was left at the classroom. It couldn't have been him. Couldn't it? She'll have to ask him soon.

Mikan heard a knock. "Come in—" She started to say, but the door opened without waiting for her reply. Amethyst pools greeted her chocolate eyes. "It's you, Hotaru…"

The lavender eyes became puzzled. "Hotaru?" It was a masculine voice. Mikan looked away from the vivid orbs and took a whole-body glance at the person who just entered.

He was tall, about as tall as Tono. He had glossy raven hair that topped his perfect face. Sharp violet eyes peered behind rimless glasses. He was wearing the high school uniform and he looked around the age to graduate. He must be a senior of the high school section.

"Are you Subaru Imai-sama?" Realization dawned on her. This could be no other than the person whom she was indebted to. Her eyes became wide. She bowed her head and thanked him. "Imai-sama, I cannot express my gratitude enough for curing me. Thank you very much."

"Raise your head and sit straight. There is no problem. It is my duty as a Healing Alice carrier to heal people. If I don't, what is my Alice for?" He said this without much emotion. He kind of reminds her of Hotaru. Kind of makes sense if they really are siblings.

"Right," Mikan said in response with a smile. "What brings you here, Imai-sama?" Her smile is enough to make any rock hard dummy melt like butter. It was too innocent and pure.

Subaru pushed his spectacles in place and covered his face with his raven bangs. "'Sama' might be too much. Call me senpai. I have visited you here to tell you that you may go back to your room when the bell rings if you wish. Since you are awake and fully healed, I see no reason to make you stay any longer than you need to."

"Alright, then. I'll keep that in mind, Imai-senpai." Another grin.

"If you need anything else, feel free to holler for the nurse." He inclined his head in salutation and headed for the door.

He would have left if there was nobody blocking the door. Subaru stared at his female counterpart who was glaring daggers at him. The middle school girl stood in the doorway, blocking his exit. She was backed by their other friends who were peeping curiously over the girl's shoulders.

Subaru made another shallow bow with his head. "Sister." Hotaru merely blinked. "Brother." You could feel the Antarctic air in the atmosphere. Static could be heard in the deafening silence. Mikan sweat dropped. They really were brother and sister. They matched in every way…

"I'll take my leave now. If you all will excuse me…" Subaru's amethyst eyes were cold steel. The gang made a pathway for him and stepped back. Except for Hotaru. She kept her ground and stared at the man who was a foot taller than her. "I see you will be employed here as the Academy doctor after you graduate."

"Yes. Kindly move aside. I have already spoken to your friend. She may come with you if she wishes. She needs not stay in the infirmary longer than needed." Spoken like Hotaru's brother. Sigh. So straightforward and strict. His voice unwavering, he spoke directly to his little sister's face. Why don't they talk simply, like everyone else?

Hotaru nodded once and shifted her torso a little to indicate that she was making way for him. He took this and swiftly walked down the hallway. He disappeared quickly.

Everyone present looked at his retreating back. When his shadow became nothing but a dot, Mikan spoke. "Uh, so… What brings you people here? I was just about to return to class when Imai-senpai showed up and—"

_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_

"Why must it be that every time you land here in the infirmary it has to be because you met some random guy who hid in the shadows? Can you be any more idiotic Mikan? Cause you have reached rock bottom." Black flames were erupting behind Hotaru who was dangerously cold.

"Uhmmm… I guess it was my fault. I was walking without thinking and I landed on the rooftop. I thought nobody was there so I decided to hang around for a while but a boy came from the shadows and spoke to me. I got mad at something he said and slammed my hand on the iron railings and got burned. The last thing I remember was being carried swiftly by him."

"Really? A boy?" Sumire's face came out of the blue and suddenly appeared in front of Mikan's shocked face. Typical of Sumire to become excited when a boy comes into the question. "Then? Then? Did you see his face? Was he handsome? Did he look really cool? Do we know him? Did you get his number? Did he ask for yours? Did he try to do anything to you? Well? Well? Well?"

"Uhmmm… Sorry, I didn't see his face. I blacked out when he jumped out of the darkness. The shade was too dark for me to see. He also said I shouldn't see him or else… Uhmmm… Or else he'll be uncomfortable if ever we see each other in the campus by mistake."

"But surely you caught his name?" Sumire was starting to feel disappointed with this girl. Anna and Nonoko giggled behind the green-haired girl. "Forgive me, but no. For the same reasons." Sumire looked crestfallen. Mikan became alarmed and hastily tried to console her. "B-but he knew me and seemed to be a middle school student. H-he said he couldn't be from the High School section because they were having classes that instant."

Sumire perked up a little bit after hearing Mikan with her flimsy consolation. "Then that means there's a chance that you'll see this guy! Isn't that right, Natsume-kun?" She turned to Natsume who was standing in the back of the pack. The gang turned around to witness his reaction.

Natsume shrugged and covered his eyes with his bangs. Why were they staring at him like the idiots they are? Koko poked his back and Natsume glared at him. "I think that's too harsh, Natsume. You shouldn't think about your friends like that," the mind reader whispered. _I don't fucking care._ Koko flinched. Natsume's cursing again. The flame caster just smirked.

"Natsume? What are you smirking for? Is something funny?" Mikan asked. The boy moved his eyes to where she lay. "It's nothing. I like to make people suffer." The smirk widened. Mikan snorted. "Bastard sadist. Don't you tire of cursing in your mind? Won't you feel any pity on Koko?"

"I don't think so. I won't feel any guilt. He read my mind and that's his fee." A crooked smile adorned his angelic face. "Fee? Is your perverted brain a toll gate at the freeway? Or could it be at the bus terminal? Probably at the dock area. How much do you earn?"

Everybody in the room sweat dropped. Mikan was getting more and more pathetic each second.

"I stand by my belief. You are an idiot."

Mikan froze for a second. Was this déjà vu? Where had she heard that before? People are starting to use same statements nowadays. Could this be the third time she heard that? Odd… It's not a small world, perverts these days are just using words from the same dictionaries. Then that means the shadow guy was a pervert as is Natsume.

"Mikan-chan?" asked Yuu. "Is anything wrong? You suddenly looked pale." His face was worried. Koko was puzzled. What was going through her minds was hard to understand. It was all jumbled up and difficult to read. Sumire poked Koko at the small of his back and whispered, "Deactivate." Koko nodded and followed her advice. He sighed in content. Meanwhile, Anna and Nonoko were staring at Natsume. Hotaru was glaring at him.

The raven boy was horror-struck. His crimson eyes met mad amethyst. Her lavender orbs widened with the accusation she was dying to set loose. Natsume blinked. Hotaru took this as a confirmation. She glowered one more time as if reprimanding him then looked at Mikan.

"Dummy, it's so unfortunate my brother cannot heal head cases. Yours is too extreme of an idiotic problem."

Mikan woke from her daze and glanced at her best friend. Her features scrunched up a bit for a split second but turned into a smile immediately. The quick frown would be too fast for the untrained eye, but Natsume and Hotaru noticed almost at the same time. She was suspicious. Could she have known?

"I know. Mine is incurable." The smile brightened. It was too bright. "Sorry for making you worry. It's fine, really. I just remembered something from a while ago and it was uncannily eerie." She stuck out her tongue and wrinkled her nose in mock disgust that vanished with a smile. "That reminds me, won't there be a get-together later? Why are we all still here? Let's go!" She jumped out of her bed and stood with her hands behind her back.

"Well, what are we standing here for?" said Sumire. "Preparations are ready. The room is set and the robots are waiting. All that is wanting are the participants!" She took Koko's arm and walked out of the room. Anna, Nonoko, Kitsu, Mochu and Yuu shrugged and followed them.

"Mikan-chan? Hotaru-san? Natsume-san? Ruka-san? Are you coming?" Yuu popped his head back inside the room. Mikan clapped her hands together. "Yes! We're coming!" Then she skipped after them. She was halfway through the door when she turned around and raised an eyebrow t her 3 companions in silent question. Hotaru met her eyes and pointed to Ruka. Mikan nodded and hauled the animal lover out the door. Ruka looked one last time at Natsume then sighed and allowed himself to be lugged by the nullifier.

"Come on, Ruka-pyon! The food's waiting! I bet Usagi's hungry, too!" Her high-pitched voice faded away in the distance. When they were out of earshot, Hotaru glowered at Natsume.

"Tell me, Hyuuga, for my piece of mind, what she meant by suddenly becoming stiff as a board then lying to us with a smile."

"Yeah. She's getting better at lying, don't you think?" he said with the air of someone complimenting the weather.

"Don't change the subject. Why did she turn pale like that?"

"She probably remembered something, like she said she did. She didn't lie about that part."

"But she wasn't telling the truth when she said nothing was wrong. Something is definitely not right. She isn't the type of person to fall silent all of a sudden like that. I have known her for years and this is the first time I've seen her like that."

"'Known her for years'? Didn't you just meet on her first day here?"

"No. We knew each other from way back. Before I came here. But that is not important. This is not what is needed to be discussed right now. I'm only going to ask this one more time so get it straight. What happened, Hyuuga?" She folded her arms and stared into his crimson eyes. Unlike Mikan, she didn't become lost in them. She knew how to deal with him and he knew that. Natsume sighed and leaned on the wall behind him. The room is not all that big so there were only a few feet of distance between them.

"She must have heard my remark from someone else. She was shocked because she thought that it was too weird to be coincidence so she became suspicious. She probably thought that I was the guy whom she heard that statement from. She could be right. That wasn't the first time I said that to her. I'm not sure how many times I've said that to her, though."

"Oh really. Is that all?"

"Yes. Now, I want _you_ to answer my questions. What did you mean by you 'knew each other from way back'? Does that mean that you had known about her but she hadn't recognized you?"

"…"

"It must have hurt, eh?"

"The hell you care."

"I don't find you as the type of person who gets hurt when you have a way to avoid it. You could have just introduced yourself, could you not? She could have recognized you if you did things which would make her remember you."

…

"Then that means you hurt her before. Then, you would have tried to do penance and inflicted the pain to yourself. What a martyr."

"I did nothing of the sort to become a martyr. I left her. She found me now. I cannot tell her my real connection with her if there is a chance that she would hate me and leave me again."

"So that means you are afraid?"

"Afraid? I am not a coward, Hyuuga."

"Probably. Tell her that. She'll understand. You said you knew her. But that was 10 years ago. She could have changed."

"I caused her nightmares."

"Give her dreams today."

"I made her cry."

"Guess what, so did I."

"I didn't contact her all throughout the time I spent here inside the Academy."

"Talk to her now. Today. Tomorrow."

"I kept secrets."

"So did I."

"Correction, Hyuuga. So do you. Present participle. Ongoing. You haven't told her yet. It's been, what? Two weeks? And then, there is that encounter to—"

The door burst open and in came Mikan. She was pissed. "You said you were coming and yet you're 10 minutes late! The party's already started and the everybody's already there. The only ones wanting are the two of you and me so let's go!" She took a hand from each raven haired friend and hauled them out the room like what she did to Ruka earlier. The two couldn't do anything but whip their hands out of her grasp and walk quietly behind the brunette.

Natsume couldn't help but his inwardly. He was kind of grateful that Mikan cut through his and Hotaru's conversation. Who knows where that talk could have ended if Mikan hadn't come stomping in?

They exited the building and entered the dorms. After riding the elevator, they arrived at the right floor. When they passed the narrow hallway, Mikan put her hand on the door knob of Hotaru's room and opened the door.

The party is starting.

*****Author's Corner*****

**Yo! I'm still alive, people! Sorry once again for that last pathetic chapter. I'm feeling down in the dumps right now. Plus I haven't updated in a while, so sorry again.**

**I have tried a little bit harder for this new one, so please bear with me.**

**Anyway… 'Rooftop' introduces Mikan and Hotaru's childhood. If you really read my story, you can remember the nightmare Mikan had in a past chapter. There was a part where Mikan's parents were previewed and the part where a raven-haired friend walked away and rode a black car. Now, you can probably guess who the raven-haired friend is. I don't think that would be such a mystery.**

**I had actually planned something else for this chapter. But another plot popped out of nowhere and totally messed with my hands. Then… The part where Hotaru slipped her connection with Mikan was instant, too. I hadn't planned for that, actually. Also with the intro of Subaru. Hehehe**

**Like I said, the plot of this chapter is completely different. I had a problem with the original plot and the running of time so 'Rooftop' turned to this. It wasn't even supposed to be titled that, but I couldn't think of anything else. The chapter didn't even happen mostly in the rooftop. What the heck was I thinking? I must be infected with Mikan's contagious idiocy. Sigh.**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. I'm sure it'll be posted soon. Please have faith in me and stay there. I don't even mind if you leave a review. Thanks!**


	14. Before the Party

**Hey, there, people! After quite a few days… I have returned from nowhere! So here is chapter 14 for you, my dear reader, please read and enjoy!**

**This chappie is pretty long… For me, that is. It's mostly sane, yet be wary of a scene that will make you turn to jelly later in the chapter. You have been warned: I am not an expert at making 'intimate' scenes. Aww… Don't look at the computer like that! It's not lemon, don't worry. Sorry if I couldn't do it very well. Just review to tell me if I did it right. It's actually my first time to write such a scene as that. Very sorry. T-T… I don't do much comedy, either… I pity myself… *sniffle* *sniffle***

**Oh and there are some sentences later on that are not mine. Got that? Okay! There, I've said it, so don't sue me if the original author of these sentences reads this. You can say that this is a disclaimer. I'm making this as a safety net, 'cuz there are some people who accidentally use other people's original and catchy sentences. To those who do not understand, don't worry, that only means you're not guilty. Hehehe. Just kidding.**

**After listening to my rambling, carry on.**

***Chapter 14***

"Mikan, wait."

The said girl was about to turn the knob of Hotaru's door when she was stopped by the voice of the owner. She turned around and faced the lavender-eyed raven. Her chocolate orbs puzzled, she asked, "Why? Is something the matter?" Her best friend sighed internally. "The senpais aren't here yet. They probably weren't informed of the early start of the get-together. Judging from the noise inside the room, I am able to say with certainty that the upperclassmen aren't here yet."

Mikan was silent for a bit. She recovered a moment later. "Oh, I see." Natsume shook his head. This girl is hopeless. The boy raven turned on his heels and headed to where they had just come from. "What are we lounging here for? Let's get those latecomers and have them explain why they weren't here two nights ago." He had already reached the elevator and pushed the 'down' button.

"Oh, I see. Two nights ago, they weren't present when the fireflies did their formations. Are you interested in knowing why they weren't there to see Ruka-pyon's firefly friends?" She had her hands behind her back and was walking step by step. Hotaru, already halfway to the elevator, rolled her eyes. "No he isn't, dummy. From what he sees, YOU'RE the one who is interested. Now hurry up so we can get to the party immediately." Mikan nodded and quickened her pace. Natsume's hand was already on the button to close the door.

As the elevator was heading to the ground floor, the door leading to Hotaru's room opened and Koko came out. He was scratching his head rather comically. "I swear I heard those three here not long ago. They must have left already." He heard Ruka who was passing behind him think; _Natsume, Sakura-san and Imai-san aren't here yet. I wonder where they are._ His face was blank, though. He was carrying two glasses of punch and was heading to the window overlooking the Sakura Park below. When he arrived near the window, he pulled out a stool and rested his head on his hand that was propped on the windowsill. The animal pheromone user sighed and stared at the twilight sky. Stars were starting to come out.

Koko's voice interrupted his thoughts. "I was thinking the same way. Didn't Mikan-chan come with you? I heard Inchou think about it." Ruka staggered and had to act fast in order to keep himself from falling out of his chair. "Yome! Don't sneak up on me like that! And even reading my mind! I swear I'm going to die early, my man." He had his hand on his fast-beating heart. The mind reader rolled his eyes and took the other glass on the windowsill. It was a good thing that Ruka had somehow managed not to upset the two glasses. Ruka's punch was still half-full.

"Stop kidding, Bunny Boy," Ruka's blond brow raised. "Yeah, I know what Imai calls you. Now shut your mind." A Penguin Waiter brought a chair to him. "Thanks. Now," the sandy-haired guy turned to the golden-haired as the black and white robot rolled away, "I said that I was thinking the same way. Those three are late. So are the senpais. I wonder where they are, too." He turned his stool to the window. A sudden thought escaped Ruka's mind and he immediately half-stood. Koko flashed a hand to him, signalling that he knew what he meant.

"Yup, that's probable. Imai must have known that Sumire forgot to tell the senpais about the early start of the party. They must have gone to fetch them." Koko was still wearing that plastered smile of his, but he had one hand cupping his chin. Ruka did the same (cupping his chin, I mean). They were silent for a few minutes. Later, they spotted the trio walking to a certain direction.

"Hey, Bunny Boy," he turned his head to Ruka who was glaring at him, "sorry, sorry, I won't call you that again. I was just wondering why Mikan-chan wasn't with you when you entered here. Didn't you come with her?" He raised an eyebrow. Ruka once more faced the window. "Yeah, she did come with me. We had barely stepped out of the building when she paused and looked at me. _'Go ahead, Ruka-pyon, I'll fetch those two. I have a nagging feeling that they'll take forever if I don't.' _ Then she smiled at me and went back in. Of course I followed what she said, and landed here, worrying where the heck they are and—" he never got to finish what he said when he averted his eyes back to the mind reader.

"The hell, Koko. What's with that face? It's creeping me out, man. I'm going to have nightmares for the whole week, wacko." He frowned. "The face you just made and the thought that came with it was just funny. And interesting. Aside from that… Well, that's mine to know and you to find out." He flashed that creepy grin again. Ruka shuddered. "I'll pretend I didn't hear anything from you. I honestly think that you need to see a professional, chum. Did you hit your head or something? Cause you must have hit it hard." He shook his head as if with remorse for his mind-reading friend. He took a sip from his glass.

"Nah, I don't remember hitting my head. I just guess my Alice has evolved. I don't just read the thought that's passing through your mind anymore. I can also hear and see the memory that is hidden inside your mind, even though it is not at the front right now. Unfortunately, I can't read anything that you aren't happy to share, so you still have some privacy. Shocked. Hmm… I understand your reaction, Ruu-chan. Oops… Sorry about that. I myself wasn't too calm when I learned about this." A small intake from the glass in his hand.

"Liar."

"Yup. I know. You won't see it in my face, eh? But really, I was a bit shocked. I never knew that Alices evolved. I always thought that they just stayed the way they were. I wonder if my Alice really evolved or that my Alice was like this all along but I just didn't know about it. I'll never know."

"I'll pretend I believe you."

"Thanks." Both guys took sips from their still-halfway full glasses of punch.

The two boys faced the wide window once more. The breeze was lukewarm, so they didn't freeze but didn't sweat either. A few more moments of silence. Sumire's voice was hovering above them.

"Hey, Sumire's singing a great song." Small talk from Ruka.

Koko nodded, still facing the window. "Yep. She sings fine. I heard Imai-san thinking about having some kind of activity later. Do you know what?" He turned to Ruka who was already looking at him quizzically.

"Uhhh…," Ruka looked thoughtful. "I seem to have heard something of the sort. She had asked Nonoko-chan to create something for her. I don't know what." The soft breeze ruffled both of the boys' blond hair.

"She asked me to make an Alice Stone for her, too. But at that time, I couldn't read Imai's mind. She was blank."

"Blank?"

"Yep. She was trying not to think about anything at all. It's probably so that I won't know what her surprise would be."

Ruka nodded. "That is most probable. But I wonder what she wanted that Alice Stone for."

"Whatever her reason is, it is none of our business."

"I completely agree with you. But still…"

"Shut it, Ruu-chan."

"YOME!"

Koko sweat dropped.

***…***

"Ahhh… The breeze is so refreshing!" The brunette waved her hands up in the air. Hotaru burst a nerve and shot her with her Baka Gun. Three red lumps glowed in the dark. Mikan made a face and pouted. "You know, if you wanted me to shut up, you could have just said so. You didn't have to hit me like that!"

"I hit you because of that reason. It is so much better to act rather than speak. I find it a waste of my time to talk to idiots like you who do not understand in one sentence. One paragraph is needed to make you comprehend." She paused. "See? I spoke in one paragraph to shut you up."

Mikan sweat dropped. "Hotaruuuu! How could you!" The pout became more pronounced.

Natsume was walking behind the two girls. He could not believe these two were best of friends. Their relationship was doubtful. He shook his head.

"Shut it, Hyuuga." Hotaru spoke.

Natsume was taken aback. But just for a split second. Note the split second. Did she just read his mind? The usual stoic face of the heartless blackmailer was showing an amused smile. Teeny weeny. Note the miniscule. Miniscule.

Mikan was looking at some flowers so she didn't see their short interaction. Hotaru shrugged. It was a minute shrug. Note the minute. Natsume took this as a confirmation and smirked. _You have a plan and I am sure it will be good._ The corner of Hotaru's lips curved up into an infinitesimal smirk.

Mikan was still wearing her school uniform. She had leaned down to pluck a flower she thought would make a great addition to her bland dorm room. The wind blew once more. This gave Natsume, who was walking behind the two girls, a great view. Almost in the same split second that the thought registered in his mind, Hotaru glared at the fire caster who just smirked then shrugged. "What? I didn't look! She showed me!" Natsume whispered so that only the inventor could hear. He was trying very hard not to snigger out loud because inside, he was about to burst out laughing. Hotaru just rolled her eyes. She knew hitting him with her Baka Gun would be futile and a waste of her energy.

Instead, she tapped Mikan in the shoulders and stared at her, hard. Mikan was stunned a little bit. What did she do wrong now? The nullifier raised one eyebrow. "Is there anything wrong?" Her voice rang with alarm. The inventor slunk back to her stoic mask. "I am not dressed properly for a night's walk," she said without much expression, "so I think I will go back to my room and stay there. The two of you go ahead and fetch the senpais. They should be waiting for you. I had already called them." The raven girl started to glide away in her Duck Mobile.

"Huh? Underdressed? Why? You're wearing black leggings underneath a purple blouse that reaches to your mid-thigh. Plus you have a black long-sleeved half-jacket over it. How can you be underdressed?" She hollered to Hotaru's back. Her best friend just waved to her without even turning around. The pissed off brunette pouted and stomped her right foot, hitting Natsume's left. The boy raven winced and frowned. "Can you ever be more careful? Someday you are going to kill somebody with your clumsiness. At least this time it is just my foot." He folded his arms.

Mikan smiled apologetically. "Sorry 'bout that. I didn't mean to—" She was cut off by Natsume's arm. It was on his waist and he wasn't looking at her. "Shut up. Take my arm and help me walk to the High School Dorms." Mikan grinned and did what she was told.

After a few minutes of silence, Mikan decided to talk. The lights on the lamp posts lit their way. "You know, Natsume," she said, "I think Hotaru was trying to tell me something. I wonder what." She was staring at the invisible stars. Natsume smirked. "Oh really? So you finally got over your density then?" Mikan couldn't understand what he was talking about. "Density? I'm dense?"

Natsume's smirk grew wider. "Nope, I was wrong. You're just plain stupid." Mikan frowned and her eyebrows met. "Why you-! Bastard! Jackass! Jerk!" she screamed at him and let go of his arm. Natsume just chuckled. "I love it when you get excited like that." He was laughing now. Mikan's chocolate eyes became as wide as they can be.

They had arrived at the doorstep of the Dorms and Natsume pushed the button to Tsubasa's room. A bell rang inside faintly. They heard the door open and a robot arrived to show the couple in. Mikan was still in a state of shock. They rode an elevator just like in the Middle School Dorms and halted when they reached the 3rd floor.

A door near the end of the narrow corridor opened and Tsubasa's head popped out. He scanned the hallway and his twinkling deep blue eyes landed on Mikan and Natsume who were walking to him.

"Yo guys! How's it going?" he greeted. His face registered concern when he saw Mikan's face. "Hey, Mikan-chan… Are you sick? Do you have a fever?" Mikan blinked and stared at her senpai for a few seconds before replying. "…Sick?" She blinked again. "I don't think so…" Then she felt crimson eyes boring into her head. She bowed her head again.

Tsubasa looked at Natsume, puzzled. "Hyuuga, what happened to her? Did you do something perverted? Aww, man… You should have left it until you were official!" Natsume glared at him and he fell silent. "I did nothing of the sort. Now, hurry up so we can head to the party." Tsubasa nodded.

"Wait here," he said then vanished back inside. Natsume is not known for his patience and so he folded his arms and tapped his foot. "Imai said they were already waiting for us. Hn. What a joke." Then he leaned on the wall and stared at Mikan. The girl was still looking at her feet like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She was weird.

***Mikan's POV***

How evil. He just said I was stupid! He said I was stupid! "Why you-! Bastard! Jackass! Jerk!" I hollered. Then he laughed.

"I love it when you get excited like that."

What did he just say? I think he said a sentence that had the words 'I' 'love' and 'you' in it. I bit my lip. Wacko. He's probably joking. Yeah, he probably is. Joking.

…

We walked a distance more.

But what if he isn't? Gosh… My face is getting hot…

God… Don't kill me just yet… I'm too young to die. I haven't even seen that bastard best friend of mine who left me yet!

Natsume's staring at me like I've gone mad. Well maybe I am, but so what? I met his gaze and darn… Why does he have to be so goddamn handsome? Darn it! Why does MY FACE have to be so EXPRESSIVE? That red colour is invading my features again. Alright God! Kill me now! I'm going to die of shame anyway!

"Hey, Mikan-chan?"

What? Somebody called my name. I looked up and saw Tsubasa-senpai. We had reached his room already? What the heck was he talking about? What's with that worried face? He's a wacko.

"Are you sick?"

What the hell is he really talking about? We have a cuckoo!

"Do you have a fever?"

…Sick? I don't think so…

I guess I said something just then because Tsubasa-senpai looked at Natsume and spoke to him. I didn't really listen… Okay, okay… I didn't listen at all. Ugh. Why am I thinking like a lovesick girl? It's not like Natsume said he loved me or anything… He just constructed a sentence that had those three romantic words.

Wait a minute! Was that even Natsume? I could have just heard him wrong. It's not the first time I've done that. There was one time when I heard that Sumire was—oh sorry; Sumire said I shouldn't say anything… Yeah. That's right. I must have heard him wrong. I heard him wrong. I heard him wrong. I heard him wrong.

Yes! I heard him wrong!

I saw Natsume widen his ruby eyes. Oops… Did I just say that out loud? My bad…

***No One's POV***

Hey there! No One speaking… Kidding aside…

***Normal POV***

"What? Who did you hear wrong? Me?" asked Natsume. He had one of his brows raised.

Mikan blinked rapidly and blushed. "Y-y-y-you? Why would I hear you wrong? Y-y-y-you must be out o-o-of y-y-your m-m-mind! A-a-are you g-g-going crazy, Na-Na-Na-Natsume?" Mikan stuttered. Why was she stuttering?

"I keep asking myself that." He smirked. Mikan rolled her eyes. This guy's cheese has definitely slipped the cracker** (I think that's how it should be properly phrased…)**. Natsume stood up straight and stretched his arms. Only then did Mikan notice that the flame caster had a find build; his muscles looked strong and finely tuned, if that makes sense. He was tall and incredibly masculine: no wonder girls would kill for him and guys envy him. Mikan only just saw him as a pain in the ass and a certified pervert.

As her eyes roved his body, she also recognized something at his neck, hanging on a thin silver chain. _'Must be a pendant,'_ Mikan thought. She then moved on to his clothes. As a student who is thrifty and is given quite a big allowance by the Academy despite them all being equal, his threads weren't bad. He wore a tight-fitting shirt that hugged his perfect body. It was black and had a white collar. His athletic legs were covered by normal jeans that were a bit wrinkled; but still looked good on him. He was wearing casual shoes and he was in his usual messy do.

"Done fantasizing, Mikan?" A deep seductive voice cut through Mikan's thoughts. It could be heard from the tone that it was serious yet the words were jesting. Mikan blinked twice and moved her amber eyes to lock to ruby red. Natsume was wearing his signature smirk. It made him a hundred times more handsome.

Mikan shook her head. What the heck was she thinking? Natsume raised an eyebrow. "No?" Mikan stared at him, eyes wide, alarmed. "No!" What she didn't say was, _No, I wasn't fantasizing!_ But she didn't manage to utter it, so Natsume became intrigued. "Oh really?" He was about to laugh now. (Try to imagine Azuma from La Corda 'd Oro Primo Passo, he's a good example for the next scene)

"Yes! No! I mean yes! No, no! You got it all wrong!" She took a step forward—"I didn't mean it that—" and tripped, probably on her own feet, and fell forward. It was a good thing that the hallway was narrow, so she didn't fall face-first to the ground. Instead, she accidentally leaned on the person smirking in front of her, and nailed him to the wall.

Mikan was leaning on to Natsume who had his back glued to the wall. Both of Mikan's hands were straight out and propped on the wall, intended to break her fall. Mikan finally had the mind to move and the first motion she did was to look up, a bad idea.

As her head moved upward (if you understand what I mean), Natsume at the same time looked down. Finally their eyes locked, brown into red, the perfect match. Mikan felt that sensation she once had before, it was like being sucked into his soul and never managing to get out. Natsume bore his scarlet orbs into Mikan's. Her lips were parted slightly, ripe for the picking. The flame caster had to struggle a lot to force his self to not mind this fact.

Their bodies were pushed together and seemed to fit perfectly just like jigsaw puzzle pieces, Natsume noticed. Even more the reason why they were destined for one another, he thought. Mikan had miraculously noticed it too. Heat was crawling to her face, she felt.

Faces barely an inch apart, (don't make me mention their lips, fellas…) their noses were already touching. Could this be the first time they were this close? They had been close before, but not THIS intimate. Mikan could feel Natsume's sweet breath fan her hot face.

Natsume's hands were unintentionally circled around Mikan's body, an impulse he did earlier. One of his thighs was between the two of Mikan's, again, unintentionally. His groin was on top where hers was supposed to be. A lump that was bulging through his zipper showed his emotion right now. Mikan could feel it, but she had no idea what it meant. All throughout that fleeting moment, Natsume was thinking: _God, forgive me for being a man. And a hormonal adolescent for that matter._

"You know, making out in a public hallway is pointless," a voice said matter-of-factly.

Mikan and Natsume's heads snapped to where the sound came from without moving out of their position and without their eyes leaving each other.

"Staying in that position must be tiring, too, huh?"

Mikan instantly stepped back and leaned on the opposite wall, still staring at Natsume. Natsume crossed his arms, his eyes still not leaving Mikan's. It was as if each other's eyes were the most interesting things in the world.

"How will you know who I am if you don't break your eye contact and look at me?"

Mikan blinked once and reluctantly peeled her eyes from Natsume's and fixed them to where her head was directed. What she first saw was—a gun pointed at her. It looked strangely familiar…

_**BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!**_

Three shots served as greeting to the shocked brunette. Three new red lumps replaced the formerly-glowing red spots on her head. "Oww… That hurts…" Mikan felt the parts where Hotaru's bullets hit her.

"Imai, what are you doing in here?" interrogated Natsume. "You said you were going to go back to your room and wait there. What made you turn around and barge right into the High School Dorms?" He had his eyebrow raised. Things are starting to get fishy.

"What I do is none of your business. What were you doing fraternizing with this idiot?" She pointed to the sulking Mikan who pouted at the sound of being called an idiot.

"What that 'idiot' and I do is none of your business." Natsume replied then looked at his watch. "It's 7 already. Those two sure are taking their time. Should I go get them?"

Hotaru shook her raven head. "No need, they'll come out in a few seconds." She looked at Mikan and offered her a hand up. Mikan took it and smiled gratefully. The inventor just shrugged.

The door cracked open and out came the two senpais. Tsubasa looked apologetic. "Oh, sorry to make you all wait. Misaki got a call from the hospital inside the grounds and was told that Kaname, that blonde guy we were with at the last dance, is sleeping now and told us to go ahead with you."

"Kaname-senpai is at the hospital?" Mikan suddenly got full of energy and bolted straight to Tsubasa.

The shadow manipulator took an involuntary step back and raised both his hands to his chest. "No biggy. He was only discharged for a short time. I told you that he was just visiting us from the hospital, right?" Mikan nodded. "Yes, I think I do. Actually I think it was Misaki-sempai who introduced Kaname-senpai. You were sitting there, watching us and drinking Coke **(I don't own Coke)**." Her brows furrowed as she tried her best to remember.

"Err… Yeah… I guess so… Well anyway… He got back to the hospital yesterday so we stayed with him a bit that night. I was about to tell you where we were going but you and your gang were out of sight. I thought you had gone back to your rooms already so I didn't get to tell you. Sorry." He shrugged. Mikan nodded thoughtfully. "It's alright. I finally got my question answered. Though it was a bit lame." She giggled. Tsubasa and the others couldn't understand what she meant so they decided to shrug off their doubts and walk to the elevator. The elevator bell dinged and in they all went.

***Inside the Elevator***

"Hey, Mikan-chan… Why are you wearing a uniform?" Misaki looked at Mikan's outfit. Mikan followed her gaze and looked at what her sempai was wearing. Misaki had a hot pink dress that ends to her mid-thighs on with a big black belt with a silver buckle. For accessories she had silver hoops on her ears and big silver bangles on her wrists. Her dress was a turtle neck (It seemed like Tsubasa had complained of her showing too much skin) with sleeves that puffed up and ended to her elbows. On her feet were hot pink 3-inch stilettos that glittered at the straps.

Tsubasa looked at Mikan's face. "I think that's the expression for 'holy crap'. Don't get so worked up. You should've seen her at the Middle School Graduation ceremony," he whispered the last sentence. Mikan turned to him instead and evaluated his clothes. Typical Tsubasa chose random clothes. But as he is handsome, anything will look good on him, just like this instance. He had jeans just like Natsume's and he had a dark blue collared shirt. His shoes were his usual and that never-absent knitted wool cap on his dark blue head. "And now I think that expression is for… Uhmmm…" Tsubasa flushed a little and Misaki hit his head, hard.

"What an idiot. Don't mind him, Mikan. He accidentally got caught in a flurry when a High School student with the Wind Alice lost control of a small tornado and made things fly in the air. This dummy here," the doppelganger pointed to Tsubasa, "acted hero and stopped the Alice when he stepped on the kid's shadow. What he didn't see was a baseball club that had been flying around fall to his direction. He got hit and he messed his head. So now, I'm stuck with a half-crazed guy who gets hit by sudden attacks of idiocy. Just like now." Misaki shook her head. "Sorry about that."

Mikan beamed. "No, it's fine. I'm an idiot, too, anyway." Hotaru and Natsume nodded behind her. _It's a good thing she knows,_ thought Natsume to Hotaru. The girl genius nodded again. "She's not dense anymore…" She noticed and whispered so that only Natsume could hear. The raven boy smirked. _You got that right. I never knew she would get around admitting it so openly._ Hotaru nodded.

The bell rang again and the doors opened to the ground floor of the dorms. They all stepped out and headed back to the Middle School Dorms.

***Along the Way***

"How about Tono-senpai? He seemed to be a party animal…" Mikan mused. Tsubasa stared at her like she was insane or something. "Are you out of your mind? Tono in a single room with all you cute girls inside? You should never think about such things, Mikan-chan. It'll be bad for my health." He put his hand over his heart and pretended to be sick. Misaki shook her head and massaged her temples. "Honestly, Tsubasa, won't you ever grow up?" She formulated a log out of nowhere and hit him on the head.

Then the doppelganger girl smiled at Mikan. "Sorry 'bout that again. But for the first time, he's right, anyway." Tsubasa whined, "Hey! It's not the first time I was right! Don't say that, Misaki!" Forgetting that the log was still in Misaki's hands, he blurted this out without much thought. And so Misaki did the inevitable. She hit him for the second time. Mikan sweat dropped but laughed anyway.

Hotaru turned to Misaki and gave her a piece of paper. Then the inventor walked briskly again to head to the front of the group. It seems like she didn't like being in the close proximity of idiots. Misaki took one glance at the flyer, grinned, and then quickly put it inside her small bag before Mikan could ask what it was for. Mikan, not the curious type, didn't press on.

They continued to walk until they had reached the right dorm. The now-familiar elevator with its now-familiar ring dinged and the now-familiar doors opened to the right floor. They all stepped out to the now-familiar carpeted hallway. All dorms inside the Academy look the same, except for the Elementary Division Class A wing. The structure there is built to best suit the young students who were still toddlers.

Mikan and Hotaru's room front each other, and their doors look the same from the outside. If it were not for the music coming from inside Hotaru's flat, you cannot tell each apart. It was fortunate that the Academy only recently put the silver names on the door along with the class (SPECIAL ABILITY and TECHNICAL) and room number (380 for Mikan, 381 for Hotaru) above the peephole.

Anyway… Mikan leaned on her door as the 4 people who were with her trooped into Hotaru's room. Natsume and Hotaru were last to come in. The inventor paused with the door half-open and looked back only to find Mikan staring at her. The raven girl raised one black eyebrow as if silently asking Mikan why she wasn't going in. The brunette shrugged. "I think I should wear something better. Don't wait up." Then the Nullification Alice wielder unlocked her knob and went inside the dark room.

Mikan heard Hotaru's door snap to a close. She sighed and left her room's door open and headed to the nearest chair without turning on the lights. Before sitting down on the stool, she opened the window and let the refreshing night air in. The moon shone dimly behind thick clouds, crescent-shaped. Mikan was appreciating the natural beauty of the scenes when—

The lights turned on all of a sudden. Mikan blinked rapidly, her eyes not accustomed to the bright light. When she could see clearly again, she spun around to see—

Nobody. The flustered girl could not comprehend what had just happened, but it was not impossible. Tsubasa could have turned on the lights with his Alice and the shadows used were lit away. Mikan stood still for a few more moments, the surroundings not silent because of the party going on at the other room. The wind blew again and something fluttered. This caught Mikan's attention and she sought after it. After a few seconds of searching (eh, is that possible?), the brunette found a piece of paper on the floor near the door.

_If you think you can skip this party, think again. Hurry up and wear some suitable dress. Also bring that red necklace of yours. I want to see it clearly. HI_

_PS: Don't think you're underdressed, idiot._

Mikan couldn't help but smile. Hotaru sure knew her very well. What a good friend. But then again, if Hotaru had gone inside already, then who turned on the lights? Mikan poked her head out of her oak door. Her brown eyes scoured the area and—

Red. … Red? Natsume?

"What's with that expression? Yeah, I turned the lights on. It's weird to be in a room that's in the darkness with another person of the opposite sex. It's freaky, don't you agree?" The raven boy leaned in and found amusement in seeing her red face. He chuckled. "Thought so." Then he looked over her head and glanced at the room. "Aren't you going to invite me in? Staying in the doorway is considered rude, you know. Your neighbours might think badly of you. They might think we were having an LQ or something." He smirked. How Mikan wished she could swipe that smug smile on his face and rub it hard on him. Still blushing, the nullifier looked away and made way for Natsume to enter. The boy shrugged at her indifference and headed to the chair he took before.

Mikan stood staring at the handsome lad lounging inside her bedroom. "You're weird, you know that?" She frowned. Natsume stopped poking the stuffed bear on the table in front of him and looked at her with a blank face. After a moment of awkward silence, Natsume shrugged and continued what he was doing, poking the bear. Mikan sighed and closed the door behind her. "Alright, fine, you can stay, but just don't turn around, 'kay?" The girl bit her lip in anticipation. She saw Natsume's shoulders move up once.

Mikan rolled her eyes and faced her back to the boy. She opened the dresser and pulled out random clothes and threw them to the bed beside her. All in all, the outfits she took out were 3 in number. She didn't want to dress up but also didn't want to feel left behind. So the clothes she picked were breezy and cute. Mikan closed her eyes and reached out her hand to choose what to wear randomly.

As she almost touched one dress, a sudden rising of the hair on her nape made her stand very still and pause what she was doing. "Natsume, what are you doing?" She hissed, eyes still hidden, hand still outstretched. "The clothes here are not fit for just a get-together." He paused. "Would you open your eyes and look? It's frustrating to talk here and you appear to not listen." Mikan complied and blinked a few times.

When she could see again, her senses kicked and she became SUPER aware of her surroundings. She couldn't see Natsume, but she could FEEL him behind her. His sweet breath was fanning her neck. He was so warm she could feel his body heat. It was already hot and Natsume was making it hotter. The creeping blood rush doesn't help much to her current predicament. Mikan blinked profusely. She can tell Natsume was speaking yet she couldn't make out what he was saying. What is wrong with her? Has she really gone mad? She slapped herself mentally.

Her hand was starting to ache. She didn't notice that so much time had passed. It was as if the seconds had ticked by so slowly. Hey, wait… Didn't the pocketbooks always say that when time stopped, it meant the person was enjoying his or her partner's company? Hell no! She wasn't enjoying this at all! ... Or was she? ... Mikan couldn't understand. But the heck she cared. Even though her hand was screaming, she couldn't help feeling happy, comfortable… Secure…

"Mikan? Hey… You alright? What're you thinking of?" Natsume's calling of her name cut her thoughts in half. It sounded so much better when he said it in his super deep and seductive voice… HEY! What the hell is she REALLY thinking? Mikan shook her head to clear her confused mind. For a brain so small, it was sure packed with lots of things…

Mikan felt her hand wrenched away from its current position. The next second, she was staring at Natsume's angelic face. His hand was holding hers in a way wherein she couldn't pull it back. His other hand was on her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Did you just get kicked out of the mental hospital or something? Oh, you're red. Really red." He smirked. A new wave of red engulfed her already glowing face.

Mikan couldn't find her voice anywhere near her. So she was stuck with no response. Natsume was just WAAAY to close. But then again, earlier WAS closer…

"Ugh. You are so perverted. Jackass." Mikan stuck her tongue out at him, intending to demoralize him, but no such luck. Natsume just smirked then moved his head closer to her, his eyes unreadable. Mikan's orbs, on the other hand, closed again, preparing for the worst. The seconds that passed by seemed like an eternity. She felt Natsume's grip on her hand tighten, but not in a painful way. A moment later and the expected pressure on her lips didn't come.

Curious, Mikan lifted one eyelid to peek at what Natsume was doing. "Scared?" said Natsume's voice. Both of Mikan's eyes burst open and she tugged at her arms until Natsume let go. He was still a bit of a gentleman, after all. But what he did WASN'T gentle at all! It took Mikan a second to analyze what was in Natsume's face. It was empty. His voice earlier that said 'scared?' was playing rewind in Mikan's mind over and over again. There was something off with Natsume's tone then. It wasn't like he was jesting at all. But she didn't know what he was implying, so she stared at him again.

"And so, as I was saying before I was RUDELY not being paid attention," he said then pointed to the clothes, "wear THIS." He finished, and then threw a dress to her still-thinking face. His voice wasn't the same again. He wasn't kidding, wasn't he? "Hurry up and put that on. Imai will be screaming for your blood if you don't move," Mikan heard him murmur while she was still hidden beneath the garbs Natsume told her to wear. Then she felt on her feet the moving of the chair. _Natsume must have pulled the chair to face the window,_ she mused.

Mikan slowly took the garment off her face and stared at it. It was a frilly baby pink dress that she had totally forgotten about. Near its hem at the bottom was scattered Sakura petals embedded. It had ended a little beneath her knees and she remembered she had bought matching doll's shoes for this. Its sleeves were see-through white material that reached her wrists in one arm, the other absent. She looked just like Athena, the goddess of wisdom by the Greeks (sorry, I don't like Venus). Her pigtails didn't seem fit, so Mikan gathered her caramel brown locks and tied them with a handy baby pink ribbon she uncannily had lying around to one side and inserted a pale pink fake rose barrette to the ribbon. On her ears were white pearl earrings. Then she remembered Hotaru's request and took out the necklace Natsume gave her back at the Last Dance out of her drawer.

Natsume glanced at her and frowned. Mikan was clumsily trying to make the lock work, but couldn't. The flame caster sighed and came to her aid in three long strides. "Let me," he said softly, then took the necklace from her hands and proceeded to her back. Mikan blushed without Natsume seeing her. The raven finished clasping the two ends of the lock together in a few seconds. The ruby-coloured pendant hung perfectly on Mikan's neck.

"There. Perfect." Then he took one step back to look at her better. Mikan blushed again. "A little pink on your cheeks, good." Little? He called her ripe tomato face 'a little pink'? Wacko, he is.

He offered his arm for Mikan to hold. "Let's go!" He smiled. Mikan blinked a few dozen blinks in 30 seconds before she took the crook of his arm. "About time you moved," Natsume sneered and then opened the door to Hotaru's room.

Koko, who was sitting where we last saw him, jumped from his seat and faced the newly-arrived couple underneath the doorframe. His frozen smile still crystallizing on his face, his head moved to the direction where the noise was loudest without taking his eyes off the two and hollered, "HEY, GUYS, THEY'RE HERE!"

Ruka, who was with Koko where we last saw him, twitched in his seat when he heard Koko's shout. Then he took a big intake of breath then stood up carefully. When his sapphire eyes revealed Mikan and all her splendour, he took another sharp breath. _Damn, she's hot._ Koko glanced at him disbelievingly.

Hotaru, who was using an invention of hers to make her invisible, showed up behind Mikan and Natsume. "Took you long enough," she said in a cold voice, scaring the living wits out of a jumpy Mikan who screeched when Hotaru appeared to appear out of nowhere.

"! HOTARUUUUUUUUUU!"

The inventor smirked then pushed a button on a device she had in her hand.

"Great. The game is about to start."

***…***

**Author's corner P2 (for this chapter)**

**How about it? Dd'you like it? Not? Tell me!**

**Coming up, Chapter 15: Game Time!**

**Push that button down there… I know you want to… Hehehe…**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	15. Game Time

**A.N.**

**I am ever so SORRY that I EVER have been smothered by author's block and put this story on hiatus. I hope you can forgive me... Plus this story will also be under refurnishing... So it might take a while. And 'a while' in my clock is actually NOT a while. So I'm not sure how long it SHOULD take. So in the meantime, please enjoy reading this newly edited chapter 15. Have fun! **

***Recap***

_Koko, who was sitting where we last saw him, jumped from his seat and faced the newly-arrived couple underneath the doorframe. His frozen smile still crystallizing on his face, his head moved to the direction where the noise was loudest without taking his eyes off the two and hollered, "HEY, GUYS, THEY'RE HERE!"_

_Ruka, who was with Koko where we last saw him, twitched in his seat when he heard Koko's shout. Then he took a big intake of breath then stood up carefully. When his sapphire eyes revealed Mikan and all her splendour, he took another sharp breath. _Damn, she's hot_. Koko glanced at him disbelievingly._

_Hotaru, who was using an invention of hers to make her invisible, showed up behind Mikan and Natsume. "Took you long enough," she said in a cold voice, scaring the living wits out of a jumpy Mikan who screeched when Hotaru appeared to appear out of nowhere._

"_! HOTARUUUUUUUUUU!"_

_The inventor smirked then pushed a button on a device she had in her hand._

"_Great. The game is about to start."_

***Chapter 15***

Mikan, who was the first one to get back to her senses, was also the first one to speak because she was also the **ONLY **one who got kicked out of sanity. "Uhhh… What game? I don't remember hearing anything about a game…" She frowned. Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Of course not, dummy. You weren't here during afternoon classes earlier, right?" Mikan nodded slowly, realization dawning to her in extra slow motion. "Oh yeah… I was in the infirmary then. Of course I wouldn't have heard," she smiled an idiotic smile that was all hers.

Koko shook his head reprovingly at Hotaru. Knowing that the inventor had his Alice Stone, he decided to tell her through his thoughts. _Imai, you shouldn't have lied to your best friend. It's just plain wrong._ He added a little frowning picture in his message. He was replied very quickly. _Buzz off, Yome. Or else I'll spread to the whole school all of your secrets. Especially that photo collection of yours of Shouda._ Koko blinked. _Buzzing off… Buzzing off…_ he thought desperately.

Hotaru, who was 3 meters away from the mind reader, scooted over to Koko. The boy, seeing Hotaru, immediately assumed that she was planning something. The inventor didn't react when Koko's mind was processing this thought. Koko used his Alice on her but drew a blank. Hotaru is good at making her mind go blank when she wants something from the sandy-blond guy.

Hotaru stopped in front of Koko and whispered to him in a voice that could easily be heard by everyone in the room, basically only Natsume, Mikan and Ruka. The others didn't come because they didn't hear Koko's holler because at the same time, Sumire was singing Don't Stop the Music.

"I need another Alice Stone. The last one was used up already." Then she smirked. Her back was to the three other people in the room, but poor Koko caught its full demonic force. The smirk might look angelic to people who aren't used to Hotaru, but to Koko, who has seen that smirk for years, that small smile meant disaster and catastrophe. Koko began sweating profusely, clearly seen by the trio on the other side of the room. Mikan, wedged between the two boys, couldn't understand what was happening at all. The other two, a whole lot smarter, could only sympathize with the poor mind reader.

"I guess there's nothing I can do." It wasn't a question.

Hotaru shrugged. "You can decline."

Koko brightened. "I can?" His smile this time was genuine. Perhaps Hotaru could soften up a bit?

"I'll think about it." She smirked that demonic smirk again. I guess there are some things that just cannot be changed by a simple true smile. Nice try, Koko. Sorry, but you did your best to protect everyone.

Koko sighed. Hotaru stepped back and let the others see what the boy in question was going to do. Koko closed his eyes and concentrated hard. Light slowly began to burst from his clenched fist, making Nosey Mikan curious.

"Ne, Natsume," she nudged the boy in the ribs and whispered to him, "What's Koko doing?" Natsume didn't look at her but rubbed the place where Mikan had almost punched him. "He's making an Alice Stone." Mikan's eyebrows were raised high like a flag on a flagpole. "Really? An Alice Stone? Cool!" Then she looked at Koko again. After a second, she nudged Natsume again, at the same place.

"What?" Natsume snapped. He was irritated and his side was starting to hurt. But it's not like he can't bear it, he's the famous Black Cat, after all. Mikan, too naïve to notice Natsume's plain irritation, didn't mind his tone. "I just remembered, what's an Alice Stone?" She was trying not to look into Natsume's eyes.

"Like hell I'll tell you." Natsume folded his arms. Mikan pouted, still not directly looking at the flame caster. "Fine, don't tell me. You're not the only one who'll know." She childishly stuck her tongue out at him, who smirked in reply.

Mikan turned to Ruka who was still holding Usagi in one hand and holding the glass of punch in another. Just so you know, the punch hasn't been refilled yet. It's still half-full. (I like to be optimistic.) The blond boy blinked, unsure whether to answer her. He glanced at Natsume, who was staring at him with a blank look. Ruka then rested his blue eyes on Mikan's hazels and sighed.

"An Alice Stone is something that is pure Alice. I really can't define very well… But an Alice creates it whenever he or she likes it. Only…" He paused to think a little. "Only… It's pretty hard to make one, especially if you haven't tried it yet. Everyone in here has made Alice Stones. Probably even Imai. She's good at everything." He averted his eyes from Mikan's when he said Hotaru's name. It was a good thing that the brunette was looking at her best friend when Ruka looked away. Natsume was trying not to listen to their conversation.

"Oh, I see. Then that's what an Alice Stone is." Mikan's eyes were now glued to Koko's clenched fist. His face was scrunched up in concentration. Seconds later, the light eventually faded, and Koko was again wearing that ridiculous blank smile of his. He slowly opened his hand.

Mikan could not contain her anticipation. She rushed up to where Koko and Hotaru were and peered at what looked like an ordinary pebble, the size of a quail's egg. Mikan's face showed disbelief.

Koko shrugged at Mikan's thought. "Well, that's why we call it an Alice Stone. It looks like a stone, dimwit." Mikan pouted at Koko then turned to the nearly-forgotten Hotaru. The inventor kept her stoic face and blinked at the girl. "What's running through your small brain, dummy? You should really try to stop thinking. It's not good for idiots like you." She said this with the air of a doctor telling a patient she had cancer. Only she didn't look concerned like what those doctors do on television.

She turned to Koko, who was slowly inching his way away from the raven girl. "Give it up, Yome," her voice ringing with command and blackmailing. Koko paused, uncertain. "You know it will be futile if you don't give. I'll still publish that collection. Though, I might consider postponing it for a few… Days? Weeks? I'm not sure." She smiled sweetly. "If you don't want me to do it NOW, give me a reason."

Koko rolled his eyes. He gave up and handed over his precious Alice Stone and stomped to where Kitsuneme was. "Nice doing business with you, Yome," she called to his back. Hotaru stared at the small Alice Stone. _It's bigger than last time. He must REALLY not want everyone to learn about that collection. _She smirked and pocketed it. The great blackmailer sighed before turning to the expectant girl behind her.

"Hotaru, would you mind telling me why you took Koko's Stone?"

"Comparison," she replied flatly. With bored eyes, she looked at the girl. "I see you followed what the paper said. Did you bring what I asked you?" She held out one hand.

Mikan blinked. "Eh? Comparison? What for?" Seeing Hotaru's impatient glare, she stuttered immediately. "E-e-e-err… Y-yeah… I brought it… As you can see I'm wearing it…" She pointed to the necklace on her neck. Hotaru rolled her eyes in exasperation. "When I say bring, I didn't mean… Ugh. Never mind. Take it off and let me have it for a few days."

"Wh-wh-what? I-I-I… I can't do that! Natsume gave this to me a-and…" Mikan bit her lip.

"If you want it as a keepsake, I don't really care. Besides, I already told Hyuuga that the Sto-… Uhm… necklace will be in my custody for this week." At this statement Mikan raised an eyebrow directed directly at Natsume who was glaring at a certain amethyst-eyed raven who still had her porcelain hand waiting in front of her, still empty.

Like Natsume, Hotaru isn't known for her patience either. Head titled to one side, she massaged her temples with the other hand that wasn't aimlessly hovering in front of her. She called back Mikan's attention. "Mikan," she whispered dangerously. The said girl looked at her best friend and widened her eyes. "Oops… Yeah… Uhhh… You see—"

Hotaru, her fuse almost up, licked her cherry lips. "What should I see? All I see is an empty hand. Hurry up, idiot. We still have a game to play." Mikan blinked once and nodded. "I-I-I understand. But—" She looked at Natsume for help. The crimson-eyed boy rolled his scarlet eyes. "In short, Imai," he voiced out for Mikan, "she can't take the necklace off her neck if somebody doesn't help her."

Hotaru grimaced and rolled her eyes. "Why didn't you say so in the first place? Turn around, Mikan," she ordered. Mikan acknowledged and spun gracefully on her heel. Then she arranged her hair to clear her neck from any wayward strands. Hotaru touched the lock once and it unlocked easily. Then she held both now-free ends with one hand and smoothly eased it away from Mikan's neck.

An exclamation point blinked on top of Mikan's head. "I just remembered," she said when Hotaru had taken a step back and placed the Sto-(sorry) necklace inside a glass case beside her hi-def microscope, "Why do you want to keep it? It's Natsume's anyway…"

"Like I said, comparison. I need to compare those two. I just think I ought to check whether my hunch is correct," Hotaru replied bluntly. She then took out the same controller she had earlier from her pocket and pushed a green button. The lights suddenly adjusted, turning lighter and less hurtful to the eye.

"Eh? Why do you need to compare? What hunch?" Mikan REALLY wanted to get into her best friend's head. "I have a hunch that if you don't shut up, I won't be able to prepare this room for the activity later. So clamp your trap and sit down." Hotaru pointed to the lavender sofa that just appeared out of the wall. Mikan tapped the wall behind her to see if it was hollow, too. No such luck.

"Mikan, that wall has a window, so how could there be a panel behind that? Honestly, Mikan, act more your age." Hotaru frowned then shook her head. "Moreover, Ruu-chan, kindly call the others." Ruka nearly let go of Usagi in surprise. He almost at the same time composed himself and ran a hand through his golden hair.

"I-I-I-Imai-san… I don't know how you managed to get that info, but—" he took one look at the raven girl in front of him then blushed, "But—Ugh. Never mind. I'm going to go get them." Ruka, still blushing, slouched and covered his face with Usagi them swiftly exited the room to enter the adjacent one where the others were.

Natsume almost laughed at the old nickname. He remembered the times when Ruka and he were still with their families back at their hometown. The flame caster sighed. How long has it been? 8 years? The two of them have been in this place since they were 8. That makes 8 years now. How was Ruka's mother now? Only four more years, eh… Four more years… Four long lonely fricking years… His crimson eyes unknowingly darted to the brunette girl beside him. Maybe they won't be TOO lonely after all…

"Natsume? What's wrong?" Mikan looked completely worried. "Hey! Listen to me, Stupid Natsume!" She lightly slapped his cheeks to get his attention. Natsume's once-glazed eyes suddenly turned sharp. "I heard you the first time. Shut up and let Imai do her work." He slapped Mikan's hands. But instead of slapping them away, he had slapped them to his face, if you understand what I mean. His warm and rough hands were warming Mikan's cold and smooth hands. Heat started to trickle to Mikan's already pink face.

"Why are you cold? The air con is not on, you know." Natsume murmured in a low voice, low enough for Hotaru, who was standing across the room, not to hear him. Mikan's face flushed crimson this time. She was starting to take the shade of Natsume's eyes. "U-Uhhh… Y-y-yeah… I-I… The window was open…" She looked down. Her palms were tingling. Shocks of electric waves were coursing back and forth through her hands.

All the windows in the room suddenly closed with a snap. Mikan and Natsume's attention automatically riveted to the only other person in the room. Hotaru had her thumb pressed on a button. She pushed another one and the door behind them locked, too. Hotaru's calm eyes sought them again. "Why are you standing? The sofa's waiting." The hand holding the controller was pointed to the lavender sofa again.

Mikan turned around to walk closer to the resting spot, her hands tightly clashed together. Natsume sauntered not far behind, hands in his pockets. "Ahhh… Heaven…" Mikan sighed as her butt hit the soft foam. The flame caster rolled his eyes then sat down beside the girl. Since the sofa was not so big to begin with, the two had to sit quite close to each other. Mikan turned away, not wanting to experience that electricity in her hand again. Plus she was blushing.

Natsume watched her actions through his peripheral vision. She wasn't looking at him at all. The flame caster grimaced. Did his actions bother her that much? He looked down. He saw Mikan glance at him briefly then look away almost immediately. He smirked. _Hn._

A moment later, sounds could be heard coming from the corridor leading to the other room where the rest of the gang were. As the seconds pass, the pitter-patter of feet on the richly carpeted floor gets louder and louder as the crowd approaches. The murmurings of the people were clearly audible.

Koko's voice was above the din. "Oh man!" he said, "This party's great!" He hi-fived with somebody who seemed to be Kitsuneme, his resentment towards Hotaru earlier forgotten.

The mixed words receded somehow. Kitsu spoke up. "You got that right. The food, the entertainment, plus the service! How much better can Imai get? She's already the best!" Another hi-five.

"Would you PLEASE stop those hi-fives?" Sumire shrieked, her hi-pitched voice carried (much to Hotaru and Natsume's dismay) to the living room, "You are annoying me!" A muffled scuffle (which sounded like a cat scratching something while hissing loudly) occurred followed by some suppressed laughter, probably from Tsubasa and Misaki.

Mikan giggled from where she sat. Hotaru snorted. Natsume massaged his temples as if they were hurting very bad.

The group started to walk again. From the sound of it, two people were limping. Even if Mikan couldn't see her, she knew that Sumire was sticking her nose up haughtily. "Well of course it has to be great," Sumire was saying as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "This is IMAI HOTARU we're talking about. She's the only one that could do all of this (Mikan imagined Sumire waving her hand around) all in a few hours' time."

Mutterings of agreement could be heard. "PLUS," Sumire added (it seems like she's not finished yet), "We paid a LOT to make Imai host this party."

"Yep. I paid all of this month's allowance just so I could attend..." said a whimpering Koko. Kitsuneme agreed. "I'm completely broke."

"Ha," snorted Sumire, "it's because you _men_ are too busy playing with your videogames that you don't have enough time to study your frickin' lessons. So the Academy only gives back what service you do to them."

Beside Mikan, Natsume twitched. _What this hellhole has paid me is not enough to cover what I have lost and gone through. They owe the people I __**killed**__ their _**lives**, _for Pete's sake! And my conscience along with it._ He started to shake his head as he desperately tried to erase those memories of death that haunt him to this second.

_Natsume, I wish I could wipe away that expression from your face. I cannot bear to see you in pain. What in the world could be so evil to make you suffer so? It is not worth it, _Mikan thought.

Koko halted for a second and tilted his head to the side. _Is my Alice acting funny? Did I hear those just right? What the hell was THAT? _With wide eyes still on, he and the rest of the gang rounded down the corner and his brown eyes scoured the area for the expressions on their faces that may confirm to him what he just heard was real and not just his mind going haywire.

But what he saw were blank faces devoid of all emotion. No way for him to confirm. He looked at Hotaru to see if she heard it, too, but the Alice Stone was not in her hand, so it would be impossible for her to hear them.

But Hotaru as well had seen for a fraction of a second what has flittered past their faces. Emotions of pain and untold horror for Natsume, compassion and pity for Mikan. As a genius, she was able to deduce what had been going on in their minds. She had not been deaf not to hear what Sumire said and not blind not to see Mikan's hand slowly inch to Natsume's shoulder but stop halfway. _Mikan, if only you knew, you would suffer in his place, I know, _Hotaru thought.

Koko stared at her, agape. _Now IMAI's getting weird? I better stop eavesdropping now..._ Koko deactivated his Alice and pretended not to know anything.

The Invention Alice of Hotaru has completely changed the surroundings of the receiving room. Now, instead of a single sofa, a few dozen bean bag chairs scattered around the room that was now surrounded by every game in the arcade you can think of. It was a gamer's haven! Of course, the boys ran to the very-real-looking Counter Strike adaption of Hotaru's. The girls jumped on the bean bags (yes, even Misaki). Crumpets courtesy of Anna popped at your hand whenever you thought about it. Mikan thought about the magic of the crumpets so much that soon enough her hand would almost burst from the number. In the whole expanse of the night they spent partying, the four people forgot (or almost forgot) the problems they were currently experiencing.

Natsume stopped smirking at Mikan's tries in vain at hitting a zombie on You vs Zombies (courtesy of Imai) and leaned casually on the wall. He was trying not to think of anything else besides the way Mikan would cutely pout whenever she hits game over or the way he would make a face whenever the zombie bites her head or the way she would dance a victory dance when she shoots a zombie-head clean off. Then he would unconsciously smile to himself and his expression would soften.

"You know, Natsume-kun, if only you weren't going to break her heart, I would root for you," a voice from his side suddenly said. "Well, Andou, you needn't worry about that part. How could I break it when it's not mine yet?" Natsume retorted.

The shadow manipulator chuckled a bit. "Do you actually believe that, Natsume?" he said after a while, "'cause I don't." Natsume only looked at him. Tsubasa shrugged and walked away. Then he paused and spoke without looking at the fire caster, "Whenever I hear that that sadistic Persona-somebody beats you up and a few others like us just so he could be satisfied with himself, I can't help but feel the need to be stronger. I want to be strong, too, you know?... For the woman I love," he added in a whisper and cast a sidelong glance at the laughing Misaki. Then Tsubasa continued walking.

Natsume's mind was far away as he ran those words over and over in his mind. _Maybe that kage has a brain hidden in that thick skull, too_, he smirked.

He pocketed his hands and continued to stare into oblivion, oblivious to the fact that a pair of black eyes were staring at him back.

**A.N.**

**Ok..Ok.. I broke my oath and made a slightly different ending to this chapter than what I already had in mind. So this chapter, which is ridiculously titled Game Time, is supposed to have a game, actually. But I had a lot of trouble choosing WHAT game would be used, so there is NO game at all. And for those who want a clarification, Tsubasa here is actually also a member of the DA class. I don't know why, but he just is. The story is better that way.**

**I'm starting a new fanfic entitled FATED ENCOUNTER... So if you're interested, please read and review. I guess that is all, have a NICE day.**

**Love,**

**Nice **


End file.
